La Prophétie des Neuf Lunes : retour sur Jothueim
by BaldaBis
Summary: Seconde partie de l'histoire, découvrez la vie d'Amélia et de Loki sur Jothueim.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Jothueim n'était rien d'autre qu'une steppe désertique, battue par des vents glaciaux. Nulle trace de vie, végétale ou animale, des lieux à la ronde. Seule la poussière et les débris de roche semblaient habiter ce désert glacé. Amélia contemplait ce spectacle de désolation en silence. Loki tenait toujours sa main, étroitement serrée entre ses doigts longs et fins.

_Vous sezez toujours la bienvenue sur Asgard, völva Amélia._

Elle leva la tête, juste assez vite pour voir clignoter une dernière fois, l'étoile d'Asgard. Elle posa les yeux sur Loki. Le nouveau roi de Jothueim semblait sur le qui-vive. Sans mot dire, il se mit en marche, faisant trébucher Amélia. Il sembla soudain se souvenir de la présence de la jeune femme et lâcha aussitôt sa main. Ce fut comme si un froid glacial s'était soudain emparée d'elle. Frissonnante, elle rabattit sa cape pour empêcher les bourrasques de vent de s'engouffrer sous le vêtement. Loki avait déjà parcourut plusieurs mètres, la jeune femme se hâta de le rattraper. Il avançait rapidement, droit sur l'horizon blafard. Amélia ignorait sa destination mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Elle allait se hisser à sa hauteur lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Se tournant, il braqua un index menaçant vers elle.

" Ne faîtes pas usage de votre magie."

Sans lui fournir davantage d'explications, il tourna les talons et repartit à grandes enjambées. Aux aguets, son regard balayait inlassablement les quatre points cardinaux. Amélia avait renoncé à lui poser des questions, se contentant de le suivre. Mais la fatigue et le froid eurent bientôt raison de sa détermination. Il lui semblait qu'ils marchaient ainsi depuis plusieurs jours. Aucun soleil et aucune lune proches ne venaient éclairer le ciel d'encre. Ils devaient se contenter d'une luminosité blafarde et terne qui ne facilitait pas leur progression. La jeune femme trébucha plusieurs fois sur le sol caillouteux et finit par tomber durement, déséquilibrée par une bourrasque violente. Loki s'arrêta, visiblement exaspéré.

" Faut-il que je vous porte ?"

Amélia se releva avec difficulté et frotta ses mains ensanglantées pour en ôter les éclats de roche. Ravalant ses larmes, elle affronta le regard de pierre du dieu puis reprit sa marche en silence. Cette absence de réaction l'étonna une fois de plus. Il doutait fortement que la jeune femme soit dotée d'une patience supérieure à la moyenne. Il était taraudé par l'envie de la pousser dans ses retranchements, juste pour voir ce qu'elle était capable d'encaisser avant de craquer. Mais c'était ni le lieu ni l'heure pour ce genre d'amusement. Amélia marchait vite et au hasard. Elle savait qu'en agissant ainsi elle amoindrissait ses dernières forces, mais cela valait mieux que de se laisser aller à la colère. Elle le savait, Loki la provoquait ouvertement, dans le but de s'amuser sans doute, mais elle n'était pas décidée à lui donner satisfaction. Du coin de l'oeil, elle surveillait le dieu qui la suivait à distance respectable. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant un précipice à quelques mètres. Le trou noir et béant était trop large pour être franchi d'un saut. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche : la fissure semblait courir sur plusieurs kilomètres. Loki s'approcha et observa la faille avec un vif intérêt.

" Nous y sommes."

Il fit quelques pas sur la gauche à la recherche de quelque chose. Amélia le regarda faire, prête à le suivre, mais le dieu ne s'éloignait pas. Fatiguée, la jeune femme s'assit sur un rocher. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, Loki commençait à montrer des signes d'agacement. Amélia hésita un instant à lui proposer son aide mais le souvenir de sa remarque désobligeante la fit rester silencieuse. Elle finit par trouver la scène assez comique : ils étaient perdus au milieu de nul part à chercher dieu sait quoi au bord d'un précipice. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres gercées par le vent glacial.

" Quelque chose vous faire rire ?"

Cette fois-ci, le dieu était vraiment en colère.

" Avez-vous besoin d'aide mon roi ?"

Loki frémit : l'humaine était-elle en train de se moquer de lui ? Il l'observa avec attention : ses yeux noirs n'étaient agités d'aucune lueur moqueuse, son visage arborait un calme olympien et tout sourire avait déserté ses lèvres. Il marmonna.

" Il doit y avoir une inscription, une rune peut être, sur une pierre, un rocher ..."

Amélia observa la lande : des pierres et des rochers, il y en avait des millions. Elle partit à l'opposé du dieu, en longeant le précipice. Le dos courbé, elle observait attentivement le sol, retournant parfois les pierres. Elle se releva en grimaçant, frottant son dos douloureux rompu par la fatigue. Les alentours étaient toujours aussi déserts. Son regard suivit, jusqu'à l'horizon, le long serpent noir de la crevasse. A n'en pas douter, le précipice était le lieu recherché par Loki mais étaient-ils seulement au bon endroit ? L'inscription pouvait se trouver n'importe où à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ses yeux fatigués regardaient le paysage sans même le voir : son regard fut alors accroché par une forme oblongue et saillante. Amélia plissa les yeux dans sa direction pour essayer d'en connaître la nature. A cet endroit, la crevasse formait comme une boucle. Elle jeta un regard dans la direction de Loki : même à cette distance, elle pouvait l'entendre maugréer. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de faire les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la forme. Profondément planté au centre de la boucle, une roche grisâtre aux arêtes saillantes émergeait du sol. Amélia s'agenouilla et passa sa main sur la surface lisse. La poussière s'en détacha aussitôt, laissant apparaître une roche verte et translucide. La jeune femme surprise par sa découverte, acheva de dépoussiérer la pierre. Malgré cela, elle ne put découvrir aucune inscription ou gravure. Elle se releva et considéra l'objet : aucune autre pierre semblable aux alentours, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Elle agita les bras en direction de Loki. Le dieu ne s'était toujours pas départi de son air revêche. Une étincelle s'alluma cependant dans son regard lorsqu'il aperçut la pierre verte. Il se jeta aussitôt à genoux devant elle.

" Ce ne peut être que ça ..."

Mais malgré une inspection minutieuse, il n'en découvrit pas davantage que la jeune femme. La roche semblait comme inanimée.

" Vous devriez la toucher, avec votre magie je veux dire."

Loki lui jeta un regard terrible.

" Pas de magie ! C'est bien trop dangereux."

Il se releva à la fois déçu et agacé.

" Continuez !"

Amélia haussa les épaules et s'éloigna à petits pas, mais son regard était toujours inexorablement attiré par la pierre verte. Elle fit encore quelques mètres, sans grande illusion. Un coup d'oeil en arrière lui apprit que Loki était repartit. Rebroussant chemin, la jeune femme revint se planter devant la pierre. Elle repassa ses mains sur la surface lisse et translucide en vain. En désespoir, elle tenta de faire bouger la pierre, mais elle était trop profondément enfoncée. Une bourrasque de vent fit voler la poussière. Amélia essuya machinalement d'un revers de manche son visage qu'elle imaginait aisément marron. Certaines de ces particules vinrent s'agglutiner sur la surface de la pierre, occultant le vert du cristal, et formant un petit monticule à son pied. Pour peu Amélia en aurait dansé de joie. S'agenouillant précipitemment, elle entreprit de dégager la pierre de son écrin terreux. Après quelques minutes d'effort, elle vit apparaître un socle de pierre dans lequel était fiché le cristal : gravé dessus, une demie-lune horizontale. Elle se releva, triomphante.

" Loki ! Je l'ai trouvé !"

Le dieu releva la tête et se mit à courir. Amélia s'écarta pour qu'il puisse voir par lui même. Se jetant au pied du cristal, il passa doucement ses doigts sur la rune. Il jeta un regard sauvage à Amélia avant de tirer un long poignard de son fourreau. La jeune femme se recula d'un pas, incertaine quant à l'usage de cet objet. Relevant lentement sa manche, Loki plaça son poignet au dessus du socle et d'un coup sec, trancha sa peau claire et translucide. Un sang épais et rouge se mit aussitôt à perler de l'entaille, venant recouvrir la demie lune. Les yeux écarquillés, Amélia vit la pierre boire littéralement le sang dont elle était abreuvée : pas une goutte ne roula au sol. Lorsque la rune fut entièrement recouverte du liquide rouge, la terre se mit à trembler. Surgissant du fond du précipice, un pont de pierre vint relier les deux rives. Loki renoua tranquillement sa manche avant de tendre sa main à Amélia. La jeune femme refusa.

" Je suis capable de marcher sur un pont."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel : qu'elle pouvait être sotte !

" Seuls les jotuns de la lignée royale peuvent traverser, il s'agit en quelque sorte d'une sécurité."

Amélia aurait du savoir que Loki ne lui proposait pas sa main par pure courtoisie. C'est donc avec gêne et légèrement honteuse, qu'elle posa ses doigts maculés de terre dans la paume de sa main. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur le marbre noir que le vent cessa : ils étaient comme suspendus entre deux mondes. La traversée du pont achevée, l'édifice disparut comme il était apparu. Amélia se retourna : la stèle de cristal semblait elle aussi s'être évaporée. Elle n'eut cependant guère le temps de s'apesentir sur la question : devant elle se dressait un édifice vertigineux. Amélia s'arrêta net pour contempler ce qu'elle devinait être le palais des rois de Jothueim. Loki avait lâché sa main et s'avançait vers l'immense escalier. Malgré son état de délabrement, l'édifice n'en restait pas moins impressionnant : le marbre noir et brillant témoignait de sa splendeur passée et les volumes étaient anormalement grands pour l'humaine qu'elle était. Intimidée, elle s'avança à la suite de Loki. Le vaste hall était un spectacle de désolation. Le plafond, effondré par endroit, garnissait le sol de ses blocs brisés en mille morceaux. Plus inquiétant encore, il semblait que le palais soit inhabité depuis de très nombreuses années. Amélia s'alarma quelque peu : si elle ne pouvait faire usage de la magie, comment survivre dans cet environnement hostile ? Elle n'était qu'une humaine, pas une déesse. Loki sembla suivre le cheminement de sa pensée.

" L'interdiction est levée, entre les murs de Walaskjaf nous sommes à l'abri."

Il désigna les étages supérieurs.

" Choisissez l'appartements qui vous convient."

Sans attendre, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du palais. Amélia soupira : elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à cela. Sa fatigue était telle qu'elle ne chercha pas à suivre le dieu. Obéissant, elle grimpa lentement les marches du double escalier vers les étages supérieurs. Dans tous les couloirs et dans toutes les pièces, le même constat : plafonds effondrés, murs béants et poussière. La jeune femme n'eut pas le courage de poursuivre son exploration. Choisissant une chambre moins abimée que les autres, elle dressa à la hâte un petit campement de fortune dans un recoin. Elle aurait bien choisi un placard mais elle craignait les railleries du dieu s'il venait à la trouver là. Il lui restait juste assez de force pour placer des protections magiques autour de sa paillasse, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

ooOoo

Lorsque Amélia rouvrit les yeux bien des heures plus tard, elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait du jour ou de la nuit. Par les trous du plafond, elle n'apercevait toujours aucun astre céleste. Malgré son sommeil, elle se sentait affaiblie. Son estomac grouillait de faim mais elle doutait de trouver quoi que ce soit de comestible dans ce château. Elle tendit l'oreille : seul le silence lui répondit. Elle se mit en quête de Loki. Le hall était semblable à la veille. Elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles du château à la recherche des cuisines. Plus urgent que de retrouver le dieu, elle devait se nourrir pour recouvrir un peu d'énergie. Elle finit par découvrir l'office. Elle s'était attendue à trouver l'endroit poussiéreux et envahi de toiles d'araignées mais il n'en était rien. La cuisine était étonnament propre et bien rangée, eut égard sans doute à sa situation en sous-sol. Amélia ouvrit sans grand espoir les gardes manger : vides bien entendu. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour faire apparaître de la nourriture prête à être consommée. Elle s'empara d'une brassée de bois et entreprit d'allumer un feu dans le vaste âtre. Elle décrocha une poêle et la posa sur les braises. S'asseyant à même le sol, elle prit une grande inspiration : aurait-elle assez d'énergie après avoir invoqué sa magie ? Légèrement tremblante, elle se concentra sur des aliments simples. Lorsque la magie reflua en elle, elle fut victime d'un léger étourdissement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit sur le sol une douzaine d'oeufs. Soulagée, elle en cassa trois dans la poêle chaude. Aussitôt un doux crépitement et une odeur alléchante s'échappèrent de l'ustensile. Amélia était à deux doigts de s'évanouir tant la faim et la fatigue la tenaillaient. Elle mangea les oeufs à même la poêle, puis la reposa aussitôt sur le feu et cassa trois coquilles supplémentaires. Légèrement revigorée, elle eut la force de se lever et de chercher assiette et couvert. Elle en était à sa troisième fournée lorsque Loki apparut mystérieusement, sans doute attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture. Sans mot dire il s'approcha de la poêle.

" Ce serait meilleur avec du lard frit et du pain frais."

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'une terrine pleine de tranches de lard et une miche encore tiède apparurent sur la table. Le dieu ne poussa pas son effort jusqu'à cuisiner lui même, laissant ce soin à Amélia. Bien que sa faim soit apaisée, la jeune femme mangea néanmoins la viande et le pain. Autour de son cou, la pierre de régénération pulsait doucement, comme soulagée de ne plus avoir à soutenir la jeune femme. Le petit déjeuner achevé, Loki repartit comme il était venu, sans donner d'indications à Amélia. Cette dernière s'acquitta des tâches ménagères en faisant usage de sa magie, pleinement restaurée, puis continua son exploration des étages supérieurs. Lors de son arrivée la veille, elle avait remarqué une immense tour, comme un doigt dressé vers le ciel. Elle en trouva rapidement l'entrée et se faufila dans l'étroit escalier. Le sommet du donjon offrait une vue dégagée dans toutes les directions des lieues à la ronde. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint à distinguer aucune ville, aucune trace de vie humaine ou animale. Quel était donc ce royaume ? Amélia se sentit soudain accablée. Elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol et pleura de longues minutes durant.

Loki repassa pour la seconde fois devant la salle des gardes. Pestant et rageant, il se dirigea vers un couloir qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Les souterrains de Walaskjaf semblaient interminables. Le dieu ignorait s'il le trouverait en temps et en heure.

" Il le faut pourtant !"

Inlassablement, durant toute la nuit, il avait exploré, en vain, la moindre salle à sa recherche. Mais il demeurait introuvable. Loki en était pourtant persuadé, il ne pouvait se trouver que sur Jothueim. Il espérait cependant que dans un dernier accès de folie, Laufrey ne l'avait pas confié à un autre clan Jothün. Une chose était sûre : il n'était pas sur Asgard. Durant des années, il avait soigneusement, méticuleusement même, fouillé Valaskjaf. Comble de l'exploit, il avait même réussi à s'introduire dans la salle du trésor, où Odin conservait ses précieux trophées, comme autant de signes de sa puissance sur les souverains vaincus. Non, il était caché à Walaskjaf, attendant que Loki vienne s'en emparer. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce n'est qu'après de longues heures de recherches infructueuses que Loki se décida à remonter à la surface. Plus que de repos, il avait besoin de clarifier ses idées. Ses pas l'entrainèrent mécaniquement vers l'office où la lueur du feu faisait danser des ombres fantasmagoriques sur les murs. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, l'humaine était là à s'affairer devant l'âtre comme une vulgaire domestique. Loki abhorrait ce comportement vil et servile. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, la faisant sursauter. Satisfait de lire la peur dans ses yeux, il s'assit avec nonchalance à table.

" J'ai faim. Qu'y a-t'il pour dîner ?"

Il remarqua immédiatement son regard noir, mais fidèle à son habitude, elle resta coite, se contentant de poser avec humeur un plat sur la table. Loki poussa son assiette dans sa direction, attendant qu'elle le serve. Elle s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce. Le dieu jubilait intérieurement : enfin un peu d'amusement. Il piqua un morceau de viande qu'il huma avec méfiance. Il se décida à goûter, mastiquant lentement, comme lors d'une dégustation.

" Pas terrible, mais il faudra bien que je m'en contente."

Il soupira d'un air théâtral, avant de considérer son assiette d'un air résigné.

" Au lieu de vous enfuir comme un voleur d'Asgard, vous auriez mieux fait d'amener une suite pour vos petits soins."

Loki sourit d'un air carnassier : enfin la petite humaine semblait réagir à ses attaques.

" Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat, le seul fardeau dont j'étais obligée de me charger, c'était vous."

Il appuya avec délectation sur ses derniers mots. La jeune femme sembla pâlir sous l'insulte. Certes, elle n'était pas une aristocrate mais son statut de völva était quand même à prendre en considération.

" Vous oubliez que vous m'avez épousé."

Ces mots furent prononcés à voix si basse que Loki dut tendre les oreilles pour les entendre. Il trouva cela si incongru qu'il explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Son éclat se répercuta longuement entre les murs vides du château. Le visage de la jeune femme était maintenant écarlate. Ne pouvant supporter les méchancetés du dieu plus longtemps, elle préféra quitter la pièce. Mais Loki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : maintenant qu'il tenait sa proie, il n'allait pas la lâcher si vite.

" Pardonnez-moi, je manque à toutes mes obligations matrimoniales."

Le regard vicieux du dieu fit froid dans le dos à la jeune femme. Elle se précipita vers la porte, en vain. Elle fut violemment tirée en arrière et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Loki, toujours assis tranquillement à table, la regarda. Sous le choc, sa tunique était remontée, dévoilant ses jambes fines. Cette vue éveilla un désir concupiscent chez le dieu. Étourdie, Amélia mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle faillit crier lorsqu'elle vit le visage du dieu à quelques centimètres du sien. Accroupi sur elle, Loki souriait de toutes ses dents.

" Et si nous commencions par la nuit de noces ?"

Une bulle protectrice se forma aussitôt tout autour de la jeune femme. La peur qui transparaissait dans son regard excitait Loki au plus haut point. A n'en pas douter, l'humaine n'avait encore jamais connu l'amour charnel et le dieu se faisait un plaisir de lui montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsque que la pointe de son index fit éclater la bulle, ôtant toute protection à la jeune femme. Comprenant que sa magie n'avait plus d'effet sur le dieu, elle essaya de se dégager. Loki, qui n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle puisse se défendre reçu un violent de poing dans le visage. Il se releva en grimaçant, tenant son nez douloureux entre ses mains. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Amélia s'élança vers la porte. Fuir oui, mais pour aller où ? Affolée, la jeune femme courrut sans s'arrêter, délaissant les souterrains. Loki écumait littéralement de rage, la misérable humaine allait payer cela très cher. Rugissant, il se lança à sa poursuite. Arrivé dans le vaste hall délabré, il l'aperçut qui montait sur les premières marches de l'escalier. D'un geste de la main, il la fit valser durement sur le sol. Amélia poussa un gémissement de douleur, sa tête avait heurté un bloc et saignait abondamment. Elle le releva tant bien que mal et fit face au dieu. Ralentissant le pas, Loki s'approcha doucement de sa proie mais s'arrêta net. Des flammes rougeoyantes s'étaient emparées de la jeune femme qui disparut dans un brasier ardent. Circonspect, il regarda les flammes se consumer peu à peu, ne laissant qu'une fine auréole autour d'une cape noire et cave suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol. D'un coup, toute la superbe du dieu avait disparu. Inquiet, il regardait cette ombre noire, silencieuse.

" Amélia ?"

La silhouette pencha la tête, comme si ce mot évoquait de lointains souvenirs. Le dieu déglutit avec peine.

" C'est moi, Loki."

A peine eut-il prononcé son nom, que l'ombre noire poussa un cri inhumain qui le glaça d'effroi. Il le sentait, il devait fuir. Mais la chose qui avait consumé Amélia ne lui en laissa pas le temps. L'instant d'après, elle le projetait violemment contre un mur encore debout. Sous le choc, les dernières pierres encore debout s'écroulèrent sur le corps du dieu. Sonné mais revanchard, Loki se relacha, projetant avec humeur les rochers alentours.

" Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre ..."

Mais l'ombre noire dévia sans difficulté la boule d'énergie qu'il lui avait envoyé. Curieusement, la silhouette ne contre-attaqua pas, se contenant d'attendre. Loki en profita pour faire apparaître son sceptre. Levant l'objet vers le ciel, il le chargea d'énergie avant de frapper violemment le sol. La déflagration fendit le sol sur plusieurs mètres, créant une crevasse béante. L'ombre noire se contenta de s'élever davantage pour échapper à l'effondrement des dalles. Elle voletait à présent à plusieurs mètres du sol. Loki crut qu'elle allait simplement se poser sur la balustrade supérieure, mais la silhouette fondit à une telle vitesse sur lui, qu'il ne put l'éviter. Roulant sur le sol, il tenta de se relever. Son main malhabile, tâtait les dalles encore intactes à la recherche du sceptre qu'il avait échappé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit dans la main de l'ombre. Il se souvint trop tard de la mise en garde de Thor.

_Elle peut contrôler Mjollnir._

Loki vit avec horreur, la silhouette diriger l'arme dans sa direction.

" Cesseras-tu d'importuner la völva ?"

La voix d'outre tombe fit frissonner le dieu. Il leva lentement les mains, comme s'il se rendait.

" Je m'y engage."

L'ombre hocha la tête et vint doucement se poser à quelques mètres. Elle s'embrasa à nouveau, laissant réapparaître le visage humain d'Amélia. Cette dernière regardait le dieu avec étonnement, considérant le sceptre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait conduite à fuir la cuisine.

" J'ai promis Amélia, je ne vous ferais aucun mal."

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne devait en aucun cas lui montrer combien elle était affaiblie par la possession de l'ombre noire. Elle posa délicatement le sceptre sur le sol avant de monter lentement les degrés qui la séparait de l'étage supérieur. Loki la regarda s'éloigner, attendant qu'elle ait totalement disparu avant de reprendre possession de son bien. Sa rencontre avec l'ombre noire lui laissa un goût amer. Fort heureusement, il n'y a avait aucun témoin de son humiliation. Il prit un air dégagé avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les souterrains : une chose plus urgente requerrait son attention.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Malgré son épuisement, Amélia réussit à traîner sa couche jusqu'au placard le plus proche. A présent, elle se fichait bien des moqueries de Loki. Le dieu lui avait montré son vrai visage : menteur, amoral et pervers. Il était indigne de l'amour et la confiance que sa mère avait placé en lui. Amélia était désabusée : la nature du dieu ne pouvait être changée. Ses pouvoirs inefficaces, comment pourrait-elle veiller sur lui comme le lui avait demandé Frigg ? Sans l'intervention de l'ombre, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est, ou pire ... Elle repensait avec horreur au regard lubrique qu'il avait posé sur elle. Jamais elle ne supporterait qu'il la touche. Elle renonça à invoquer des sorts de protection, le dieu ne lui en avait que trop bien montré l'inefficacité, et tomba dans un sommeil de plomb.

A son réveil, elle décida qu'il était temps de s'installer plus confortablement. Quittant la chambre qui lui avait servit de refuge deux nuits durant, elle continua l'exploration des étages supérieurs. Elle se déplaçait avec précaution, le plus silencieusement possible, peu désireuse de se trouver nez à nez avec Loki. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé du comportement à adopter : devait-elle l'éviter, devait-elle l'affronter ? L'urgence ce n'était pas lui, c'était-elle. Délaissant les somptueuses suites ouvertes à tous les vents, la jeune femme visita les étages réservés aux visiteurs de moindre importance. Sur ce palier, les pièces étaient moins touchées par les effondrements du fait de leur plus petite taille. Amélia choisit celle qui nécessitait le moins de réparations. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour réparer les fissures, installer un mobilier confortable et remplacer les carreaux cassés aux fenêtres. Tandis qu'elle s'attelait à cette dernière tâche, il lui sembla apercevoir un panache de fumée à l'horizon. Abandonnant son ouvrage, elle s'élança vers le petit escalier du donjon. Avait-elle confondu le panache avec un énième tourbillon ? La jeune femme en aurait mis sa main à couper. Déçue, elle redescendit lentement les degrés avant de s'enfermer dans ses nouveaux appartements. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez de guetter l'horizon pour voir de nouveaux mirages, elle décida de descendre aux cuisines. Son estomac la tenaillait depuis trop longtemps, et puis elle ne pouvait jeûner sous prétexte qu'elle risquait de croiser le dieu. A pas de souris, elle se faufila dans les longs couloirs déserts, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'à l'office. Bien en évidence sur la table, trônait une splendide coupe de fruits : abricots vermeils, pommes multicolores, raisins gorgés de soleil, ce délicat assemblage mit l'eau à la bouche de la jeune femme. S'agissait-il d'un nouveau piège ou bien d'une offrande en guise de pardon ? Peu décidée à rendre grâce à Loki, Amélia bouda la composition. Ouvrant les placards, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient garnis d'à peu près toutes les victuailles possibles et inimaginables. Tant de nourriture faillit faire tourner la tête de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa au hasard plusieurs denrées consommables sans cuisson et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit demi-tour.

_Un seul, rien qu'un seul._

Attrapant l'abricot qui trônait en haut de la composition, elle s'enfuit prestemment sans demander son reste. Sortant d'un recoin sombre, Loki sourit de satisfaction.

ooOoo

Amélia ne quittait plus sa chambre, mis à part pour grimper au sommet du donjon en quête d'une trace de vie et pour reconstituer ses réserves de nourriture. Chaque fois qu'elle descendait à la cuisine, une attention particulière était déposée à son attention sur l'imposante table de l'office. Après les fruits, ce furent de succulentes pâtisseries au miel, puis de légers fondants aux citrons. A la fois animée par la gourmandise et par la curiosité, elle se mit à regretter ses trops rares excursions au rez-de-chaussée. Depuis sa tentative d'agression et l'intervention de l'ombre noire, elle n'avait pas revu Loki. Bien malgré elle, la solitude commençait à lui peser. Le dieu n'était pas le compagnon idéal mais elle ne disposait hélas d'aucune autre alternative. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle traversa le palais sans prendre de précautions particulière. Elle se doutait bien que Loki n'ignorait rien de sa cachette ni de ses allées et venues. Elle en conclut donc qu'il choisissait délibérément de la laisser en paix. Le temps était venu de faire un geste en sa direction. Arrivée dans l'office, plutôt que d'emporter de la nourriture, elle choisit de cuisiner. Elle en avait assez de manger froid. Le feu ronfla bientôt dans l'âtre apportant une chaleur et une lumière réconfortante. Elle dressa son couvert et s'installa tranquillement. Sur la table, savamment disposé sur un plat en cristal, un clafoutis aux cerises noires attendait d'être mangé. Prenant une pelle en argent, elle découpa soigneusement une part, puis une autre, qu'elle disposa dans deux assiettes en cristal. Elle posa la première devant elle, et le seconde à l'autre bout de la table, puis elle attendit sans toucher au contenu de son assiette. Loki retenait son souffle : s'il sortait maintenant de l'ombre, elle saurait qu'il l'avait espionné tout le long de ses excursions.

" Je vous en prie, prenez place."

Le dieu se matérialisa et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la place. En silence, ils dégustèrent le gâteau. Amélia évitait soigneusement le regard de Loki : si elle était capable de supporter sa présence, elle ne pourrait subir les foudres de son regard moqueur.

" Etes vous bien installée ?"

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de risquer un regard rapide en direction du dieu. Nulle étincelle moqueuse ne venait habiter son regard vert. Elle haussa les épaules. Loki se sentit stupide : comment pouvait-on être à l'aise dans un tel endroit ? Le château tombait littéralement en ruine et était dépourvu de tout confort.

" J'ai connu pire."

Le dieu aurait bien aimé la questionner à ce sujet mais la jeune femme coupa court à la conversation en se levant.

" Bonne nuit."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir. Loki écouta le bruit de ses pas se perdre dans le lointain. La tête entre les mains, il soupira. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu : il était toujours introuvable. Fatigué, il repoussa sa chaise : il avait besoin de repos. Il s'affala sur le premier lit qu'il trouva.

Son coeur ne reprit un rythme normal que lorsque la porte de la chambre fut fermée derrière elle. S'appuyant contre le bois, elle respira lentement et profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. L'entrevue ne s'était finalement pas trop mal déroulée. Amélia était consciente des efforts fournis par le dieu mais elle n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Elle s'avança mécaniquement jusqu'à sa fenêtre : il sembla apercevoir une nouvelle fois dans le lointain, un panache de fumée. Bien décidée à en avoir le coeur net, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du donjon. Se penchant dangereusement sur les créneaux pour gagner quelques centimètres, elle mit ses mains en visière. Le panache se trouvait sensiblement au même endroit que la veille. Amélia voulait y croire : Jothueim n'était pas aussi désert qu'elle le pensait.

La même scène que la veille se répéta lendemain, à ceci prêt que Loki ne se cacha pas dans l'ombre. Il était déjà présent lorsqu'elle parut dans l'office. Il semblait fatigué, son visage pâle était cerné de noir. Amélia se garda bien de laisser paraître l'élan de compassion qu'elle ressentait. Elle gardait une certaine méfiance à l'égard du dieu, malgré ses efforts évidents de renouer le contact avec elle. Bien décidée à en apprendre davantage, elle glissa quelques mots au sujet des panaches de fumée qu'elle avait cru apercevoir au lointain.

" De le fumée dîtes-vous ?"

La jeune femme hocha silencieusement la tête.

" Si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Il attendit d'être hors de sa vue avant de se mettre à courir. Sans prendre la peine d'emprunter les escaliers, il s'éleva directement jusqu'à l'étage du donjon pour grimper les marches quatre à quatre. C'est debout sur le créneau, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon qu'Amélia le trouva. A en juger par sa mine inquiète, la jeune femme eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait.

" Ainsi nous ne sommes pas les seuls habitants de cette planète."

Loki lui jeta un regard méprisant : sa remarque était d'une stupidité sans nom.

Il sauta à bas du créneau.

" Mon peuple est nomade. Il n'y a que le souverain qui réside de manière permanente à Walaskjaf."

Amélia garda le silence, espérant en apprendre davantage, mais Loki semblait à présent pressé de rejoindre les entrailles du château.

" Mais ..."

Le dieu avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier. Amélia tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Le panache de fumée semblait s'être rapproché. A ce train, les nomades devraient atteindre Walaskjaf d'ici trois jours. A cette pensée, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle était impatiente ou inquiète. S'ils étaient tous à l'image de Loki et des Normes, Jothueim promettait d'être un véritable enfer.

ooOoo

Loki repassa pour la troisième fois dans la même galerie. Épuisé et en rage, il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur. Ébranlé en son sein, le château frémit, laissant tomber un fine poussière accompagnée de petits blocs de pierre. Mais Loki n'avait cure de voir l'édifice s'écrouler. Dans trois jours à peine, il serait confronté aux chefs des clans et sans lui, il ne sortirait jamais victorieux de cette joute à mort. Il brossa d'un geste mécanique ses épaules couvertes de poussière et reprit sa quête. Il lui sembla entendre une voix dans le lointain, résonnant sur les murs couverts d'humidité. Était-ce le signe de sa folie future ? La flamme d'une torche tremblota bientôt au détour d'un couloir.

" Loki ?"

La voix n'était guère assurée. Malgré cet instant tragique, le dieu hésita un instant à se tapir dans l'ombre pour causer une belle frayeur à l'humaine. Mais il préféra la laisser encore quelques instants, l'appeler avec insistance. Fatigué d'entendre ses accents plaintifs, il se décida à lui répondre.

" Je suis là."

Le claquement précipité de ses pas sur le sol le fit sourire. C'est ainsi qu'Amélia le découvrit, sourire au lèvres, assis nonchalament sur un bloc de pierre. Le soulagement était visible sur le visage de la jeune femme.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Sa désinvolture tranchait littéralement avec l'environnement. Amélia le regarda quelques secondes, interdite.

" Il y a eu ce tremblement et puis ..."

Loki souriait de plus belle.

" Et puis ?"

Amélia se sentit rougir : Loki se moquait littéralement d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, confuse.

" Le tremblement ? Juste un léger mouvement d'humeur."

Le masque moqueur tomba aussitôt pour laisser réapparaître la fatigue et l'anxiété. Amélia en profita pour examiner les lieux. Les couloirs et les murs suintant d'humidité lui rappelaient désagrablement les geôles de Valaskjaf. L'endroit n'avait rien d'accueillant. La tête entre les mains, le dieu du chaos semblait totalement abattu.

" Et pourquoi ce léger mouvement d'humeur ?"

Loki releva la tête et examina attentivement la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux brillait encore cet élan de compassion, cette bonté naturelle qui la rendait franchement insupportable. Le dieu se retint de la renvoyer avec une remarque bien sentie : autant utiliser cette faiblesse. Il soupira de manière théâtrale, en guettant discrètement son effet sur la jeune femme. L'étincelle brilla encore plus fort dans son regard.

" Le roi Laufrey a caché un artefact magique très puissant sur Walaskjaf et j'en ai besoin."

Amélia prit un air légèrement dubitatif.

" Plus puissant que votre sceptre ?"

Loki hocha lentement la tête, le sceptre n'était rien en comparaison.

" Les chefs de clans se rassemblent pour le Turnering qui doit désigner le nouveau roi de Jothueim. Sans l'artefact, je n'ai aucune chance."

L'incompréhension se lisait désormais sur le visage de la jeune femme.

" Mais votre père, enfin je veux dire Odin, vous a fait roi de ce royaume."

Loki eut un rictus.

" Odin n'a aucune prérogative sur Jothueim. Le peuple ne s'est jamais soumis à son joug."

_Il s'est simplement contenté de tuer mon père et d'anéantir toute rebellion._

Amélia hochait lentement la tête, tentant d'assimiler les nombreuses informations que venaient de lui dévoiler Loki.

" Bien, à quoi ressemble votre artefact ?"

A la voir ainsi déterminée, le dieu sourit.

" C'est une pierre bleue enchassée dans un carcan métallique rectangulaire."

" Comme votre orbe ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

" Avez-vous détecté sa présence dans les souterrains ?"

Le dieu la regarda avec étonnement toucher les pierres à la recherche d'une cache secrète. Il soupira.

" L'artefact ne répond pas à mes sollicitations magiques."

Amélia ferma les yeux et laissa son pouvoir se déverser dans les couloirs sombres, s'infiltrant dans les moindres infractuosités de la roche. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied, elle se montra catégorique.

" L'artefact n'est pas dans les souterrains."

Loki haussa les épaules visiblement peu convaincu. Il la regarda remonter vers les étages supérieurs.

Amélia leva les yeux en direction du plafond. Le palais était bien trop vaste pour qu'elle puisse le sonder en une seule fois. Avisant un petit bloc, elle s'assit pour réfléchir. Ils ne disposaient que de trois jours pour trouver l'artefact : jamais elle n'aurait le temps de fouiller le palais. Si Laufrey n'avait pas choisi de cacher l'objet dans les profondeurs du château, c'est qu'il devait être mis en évidence, tellement en évidence qu'il en devenait invisible. La jeune femme se leva et dirigea ses pas vers le premier étage. Devant les lourds battants qui fermaient l'accès à l'aile royale, elle eut une légère hésitation : elle avait l'impression de profaner un cimetière. Derrière ces portes, c'était l'intimité de la famille royale, celle de Loki et de ses parents. Elle fit une prière silencieuse avant de pousser les lourdes portes noires. Elle se glissa sans un bruit dans l'entrebaillement. A sa grande surprise, cette partie de l'édifice était intact : nulle fissure dans les murs, nul plafond béant, nulle vitre brisée. Amélia, qui ne croyait guère aux miracles, en conclut que sa réflexion était la bonne. S'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, elle laissa son pouvoir prendre possession des lieux. Toute l'aile ruisselait littéralement de magie, l'artefact était donc impossible à localiser en lui-même. Mais à n'en pas douter, il était le puit de magie qui protégeait l'endroit. La jeune femme visita avec précaution les vastes appartements, prenant soin de ne rien déranger. Les lits étaient faits, les brocs d'eau étaient remplis et nul grain de poussière ne voletait dans l'air. Le lieu était hors du temps, préservé de toutes ses atteintes. Amélia se surprit un instant à regretter les efforts qu'elle avait consenti pour aménager sa chambre. Les suites, toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, se succédaient. Malgré une fouille méthodique, la jeune femme n'obtint aucun résultat. Elle était tenaillée par la faim et la fatigue et hésitait à interrompre ses recherches. Mais l'image du dieu lui traversa l'esprit, lui redonnant un regain de courage. Après tout, il ne restait visiblement qu'un appartement à visiter.

Le couloir se terminait sur une imposante porte que la jeune femme devina être celle des appartements royaux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle poussa le battant. Elle se retrouva devant deux autres portes, dans une espèce de petit sas. Elle ouvrit avec précaution la porte de gauche. Près de la fenêtre, un berceau de pierre noire recouvert d'un voile blanc. Amélia imagina tout de suite, le petit bébé bleu couché dedans. Elle s'avança bien malgré elle, jusqu'à effleurer la délicate literie qui formait un cocon douillet. A n'en pas douter, l'enfant avait été désiré et aimé. Elle sortit à pas lents, et ferma délicatement la porte. Qu'allait penser Loki de tout cela ? Elle avait plus que jamais l'impression de pénétrer son âme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la seconde porte. L'immensité de la pièce la stupéfia : elle s'ouvrait sur d'immenses fenêtres qui offraient une vue à 180 degrés sur la lande désertique de Jothueim. Un lit aux dimensions hors du commun était installé sur une estrade au beau milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient sculptés avec raffinement et le mobilier luxueux. Mais plus saisissant encore était le portrait qui ornait le mur au dessus des fenêtres. Le roi Laufrey y était représenté avec une virtuosité telle qu'il semblait comme prisonnier du tableau. Mue d'un soudain pressentiment, la jeune femme s'inclina avec déférence. Il lui sembla alors que l'atmosphère s'était allégée. Se sentant autorisée à pénétrer les lieux, Amélia s'avança jusqu'aux fenêtres qui offraient un panorama saisissant. Elle distinguait à présent la petite troupe qui s'acheminait à l'ouest, mais plus inquiétant encore, d'autres panaches étaient apparus dans d'autres directions. S'arrachant à ce spectacle, elle fit un tour minutieux de la pièce, sans plus de résultats. Éreintée et désolée, elle s'assit sur un petit fauteuil. Ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur le portrait, point d'orgue de la pièce. Laufrey était représenté sur son trône, ses yeux rouges semblaient lui jeter un regard terrible. Amélia frissonna bien malgré elle. Le tableau était riche de détails insignifiants. Au pied du trône étaient déposés pêle-mêle des coupes de fruits, des coffrets remplis de pièces d'or et de pierres précieuses, des armes étincelantes, comme autant d'offrandes au roi de Jothueim. C'est alors qu'elle le vit : au beau milieu des richesses étalées au pied du souverain, une sorte de boîte bleue semblait briller d'une étrange lueur. Amélia s'éleva doucement dans les airs, occultant le terrible regard de Laufrey. L'espèce de rectangle correspondait à la description de Loki. Mue d'une soudaine intuition, la jeune femme avança doucement sa main pour toucher la peinture. Mais à peine son doigt eut-il frôlé la toile qu'une décharge électrique la projeta lourdement sur le mur opposé. La jeune femme se releva péniblement en gémissa, avant de quitter précipitemment les appartements royaux.

Cette fois-ci, la voix n'était plus pleurnicharde mais triomphante. Délaissant son couloir, Loki s'avança à sa rencontre. Emportée par son élan, elle le heurta violemment au détour d'un couloir, tombant à nouveau lourdement au sol. Le dieu, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Son oeil avide observait la jeune femme.

" Vous l'avez trouvé ?"

Amélia hocha la tête en se relevant tant bien que mal.

" Où ça ?"

Le dieu en devenait agressif.

" Dans l'appartement royal."

ooOoo

" Ce n'est qu'une peinture."

Grimaçante, Amélia le singea tandis qu'il avait le dos tourné.

" Dotée d'une formidable protection magique."

Loki lui observait le tableau. Celui lui en coûtait de l'admettre, mais l'humaine semblait avoir raison. Il s'éleva lentement dans les airs sans toutefois toucher le portrait. Le sceptre apparut soudain dans sa main gauche. Amélia se recula instinctivement. Avec précaution, Loki approcha l'orbe de la peinture, faisant apparaître un arc électrique. Loki eut un sourire : efficace mais quelque peu rudimentaire. Il appuya plus fortement l'orbe qui finit par absorber le champ de force électrique. Le sceptre crépita quelque peu pour la forme avant de s'éteindre totalement. Voyant le danger écarté, Amélia s'approcha à hauteur du dieu.

" Prenez-le."

La jeune femme chuchotait. Loki lui jeta un regard désespéré, il n'y avait décidé rien à en tirer.

" Puis ce que je vous dis que ce n'est qu'une peinture !"

Et pour lui prouver son erreur, il tendit le bras pour toucher l'huile colorée. Sa main s'enfonça sans difficulté dans la toile. Étonné, il sortit précipitemment son bras. Amélia souriait de toutes ses dents. Préférant ignorer son sourire victorieux, Loki remit son bras avec précaution dans le décor jusqu'à atteindre l'artefact. A l'intérieur de la toile, sa peau avait pris une teinte bleutée, semblable à celle du roi Laufrey : on aurait dit qu'il était comme dessiné. Sous ses doigts, le rectangle avait un aspect solide. Il s'en saisit et retira doucement son bras du tableau, matérialisant ainsi dans le monde réel, l'objet magique tant desiré. Instantanément, le dieu reprit sa forme originelle. Son aspect humain disparut au contact de l'artefact, révélant sa vraie nature. Il avait gagné en taille, sa peau bleue s'ornait de tatouages tribaux blancs et ses yeux verts avaient pris une inquiétante teinte rouge. Saisie par cette transformation inattendue, Amélia se posa doucement au sol. Loki ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien, tout à la contemplation de l'artefact.

Enfin, le Tesseract était à lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le dos droit, les épaules en arrière et le torse bombé, Ivanov se pavanait entre les tentes. Ses larges pieds foulaient avec assurance le sable de la lande autrefois désertique de Walaskjaf. Il jetait régulièrement des regards en direction de la forteresse, qu'il considérait comme sa terre promise. Aussi haut que large, le chef de clan avançait d'un pas pesant. Sur son passage, tous baissaient respectueusement la tête. Les hommes et les femmes de son clan lui vouaient un respect infini. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à croire. S'arrêtant brusquement devant une modeste tente, il tira le pan de tissu qui en barrait l'entrée. Une femme sursauta, laissant tomber ses ustensiles de cuisine. D'un geste de la tête, il lui fit signe de dégager. Près du feu, un jotun aiguisait consciencieusement un long cimeterre d'argent. Ivanov posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

" Es-tu prêt ?"

Le guerrier hocha lentement la tête et déploya sa longue carcasse musculeuse. Le chef eut un sourire admiratif : son champion avait de quoi impressionner. Rassuré par l'état de forme de son poulain, le chef de clan repartit d'un pas tranquille. Les dernières familles achevaient de planter leurs tentes, l'invocation du Turnering ne saurait tarder. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres charnues d'Ivanov : bientôt sa famille et tout son clan s'installerait définitivement à Walaskjaf. Finie la vie d'errance sur cette plaine battue par tous les vents, il goûterait enfin les délices d'un vie sédentaires.

Cette nuit là, une lune rouge sang se leva dans le ciel, prémices du sang qui serait fatalement versé lors du Turnering. Amélia n'en croyait pas ses yeux : l'astre d'habitude opalescent avait pris la teinte des yeux des habitants de Jothueim. Elle frissonna : pour elle, cette lune n'annonçait rien de bon.

" Vous avez raison d'avoir peur."

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle devrait être habituée aux manœuvres sournoises du dieu. Il s'approcha du créneau. Devant eux, une ville éphémère s'était créée en quelques jours à peine. Affluents des quatre directions, des colonnes entières de caravanes, de chariots et de marcheurs avaient mis le cap sur Walaskjaf pour s'établir au pied du palais dans l'attente du Turnering. Remarquablement organisés, les différents clans s'étaient établis avec rigueur militaire, formant des cercles concentriques autour de la crevasse qui entourait et protégeait Walaskjaf. Des rues, des quartiers résidentiels, des marchés même, toute une ville était sortie de terre, semblable à toutes les autres, à la différence près que ses habitants étaient des sortes de géants bleus. Même à cette distance, la couleur de leur peau était perceptible. Amélia brûlait de savoir s'ils étaient tous aussi effrayants que Loki et les trois Normes, et d'un caractère aussi peu engageant. Elle espérait secrètement bientôt pouvoir elle aussi se frayer un chemin dans les ruelles poussiéreuses. D'un geste de la main, Loki lui désigna les différents clans qui composaient le peuple de Jothueim. Leurs étendards étaient en permanence agités par le vent de la plaine : en tout pas moins d'une quinzaine de tribus étaient représentées. Le dieu indiqua lesquelles étaient rivales, ainsi que leurs alliés. Amélia écoutait ces explications d'une oreille attentive. Le Turnering avait beau être une joute guerrière, il n'était sans doute pas exempt de tractations politiques. L'ambassadrice völva qui sommeillait en elle, mémorisait donc les moindres bribes d'information.

" Le combat commencera demain."

Il disparut comme il était apparu, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses interrogations. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à raconter tout cela, cette histoire qu'il connaissait par ses lectures mais qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

ooOoo

Nerveux, les chefs s'étaient rassemblés devant la crevasse, face à l'imposante porte de Walaskjaf. Dans leurs tentes, les habitants de la ville éphémère guettaient avec anxiété l'ouverture du palais. Du tréfonds de la fissure noire surgit le pont permettant de relier Walaskjaf au reste du royaume. Un épais nuage de poussière occulta quelques instants l'imposant édifice. Lorsque les débris retombèrent au sol, un jotun de haute stature leur faisait face.

" Je déclare le Turnering ouvert."

Aussitôt les chefs de clans, accompagnés de leur champion, franchirent le profond précipice, impatient de fouler le sol de la terre promise. Les combats se dérouleraient devant l'entrée même du palais, à la vue de tous pour éviter toute contestation. Le peuple enthousiaste se massait à présent au bord du précipice pour assister au spectacle. Ivanov prit la parole.

" Où est ton champion Loki Laufreyson ?"

Le jotun sourit.

" Je n'ai nul besoin de me cacher derrière un guerrier Ivanov Ivanovich. Je combattrais moi-même pour la place qui me revient de droit !"

Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la foule, tandis que les chefs se lançaient des regards interrogateurs.

" Tu ne peux faire cela Loki Laufreyson."

Fendant la foule, les trois Normes s'avancèrent jusqu'au pied des marches de Walaskjaf. Loki leur lança un regard terrible.

" Tu dois nommer un champion."

Loki le savait, il était inutile de discuter avec Urd, Verdandi et Skuld : leur parole avait valeur de loi. Ivanov ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire, le clan de Laufrey ayant été décimé, Loki n'avait personne pour combattre en son nom.

Amélia assistait à la scène depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Loki leva lentement ses yeux de feu vers elle. La jeune femme recula pour se soustraire à sa vue : non, le dieu ne pouvait exiger cela d'elle. Elle entendait la voix inflexible de la Norme sommer Loki de présenter son champion. Elle avait promis, elle s'était engagée envers Frigg ...

La foule poussa un cri d'exclamation lorsqu'une silhouette noire se matérialisa dans l'encadrement de l'immense porte. Un éclair de soulagement passa fugacement dans le regard de Loki.

" Voici mon champion."

" Qu'il s'avance."

Masquée par une longue capuche noire, Amélia avançait à petits pas, prête à s'enfuir en courant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la hauteur de Loki que tous se rendirent compte de sa petite taille. Ivanov fut le premier à se récrier.

" Quel est donc ce Jotun qui a la taille d'un nain ?"

La foule s'esclaffa bruyamment. Loki serra les dents, mais les trois Normes ne firent aucune remarque : le dieu avait son champion. Urd traça un large cercle, tandis que Skuld et Verdandi tressait quelques brins de laine à la hâte.

" Que les champions s'approchent."

A présent qu'Amélia était à côté des imposants jotuns, elle se sentait minuscule.

" Je vous rappelle les règles du combat : l'arène est délimitée par le cercle rouge. Celui qui tue son adversaire gagne le duel."

La jeune femme avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle tourna son visage vers Loki. Le dieu était impassible, tout comme les autres champions qui semblaient être au courant de cette terrible règle. Verdandi lui présenta les brins de laine tressés. Les doigts tremblants, elle tira la cordelette.

" Vert."

Un murmure intéressé parcourut la foule, tandis que les autres combattants choisissaient leur brin, déterminant ainsi leur opposant.

" Les bleus commencent."

Les combattants non concernés rejoignirent sagement leur chef de clan, tandis que les deux guerriers prenaient place dans le cercle. Amélia en profita pour observer son opposant : massif et musculeux, il jonglait négligemment avec une lourde massue. Elle se rangea rapidement derrière Loki. Silencieux, le dieu observait le combat. Il daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

" Toutes les formes de combat sont admises durant le Turnering."

La jeune femme comprit ce que Loki cherchait à lui dire : sa magie était un atout indéniable, mais suffirait-il à vaincre son adversaire ? Un râle d'agonie mit fin à sa réflexion : dans l'arène, le combattant d'Ivanov nettoyait consciencieusement son long cimeterre tâché du sang de son adversaire.

" Les verts !"

Le cœur d'Amélia manqua un battement avant de s'affoler totalement. Son adversaire marchait déjà d'un pas lourd en direction du cercle rouge.

" Vous êtes mon dernier espoir."

Loki désignait l'arène. La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Lorsqu'elle eut franchi la ligne rouge, un champ de force se matérialisa, empêchant tout retour en arrière.

" Enlève donc ta cape que je vois un peu ce que je vais écrabouiller !"

La foule attendait, curieuse de découvrir le champion de Loki Laufreyson. Lentement, Amélia abaissa sa capuche. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés en une natte serrée et son corps moulé dans une combinaison qui épousait toutes ses formes. Loki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en la voyant ainsi défier son adversaire. Le jotun écarquillait les yeux : son adversaire était une femme. Il jeta un regard en direction des Normes qui restèrent de marbre. La voix tonitruante d'Ivanov surmonta le murmure de la foule.

" Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'une pauvre midgardienne pour se rallier à ta cause Loki ?"

Le sarcasme du chef n'atteignit même pas les oreilles du dieu. Concentré, il observait le combat.

" Désolée fillette, mais cela ne change rien au sort qui t'attend."

Et sans prévenir, le jotun se mit à charger la jeune femme. Très calme, Amélia regardait la montagne de muscles prendre de la vitesse. Les cris extatiques de la foule lui parvenaient de très loin, comme assourdis. Le guerrier levait déjà sa massue pour l'abattre sur sa tête. Légère et aérienne, Amélia fit une pirouette pour l'éviter. Dans son élan, le jotun s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, provoquant les railleries de la foule : Amélia n'avait même pas encore dégainé son épée. Le guerrier se releva péniblement et poussa un cri de rage avant de s'élancer à nouveau en avant. Nouvelle pirouette de la jeune femme.

" Bats toi femelle imbécile !"

Amélia réprima la colère qui montait doucement en elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa magie pour battre cet idiot de guerrier. Après quelques allers-retours dans la poussière, le jotun haletait bruyamment. La völva choisit ce moment pour contre attaquer. Rapide et insaisissable, elle eut vite fait de désarmer son adversaire et de l'envoyer au tapis. La pointe de son épée appuyait désagréablement sur sa gorge. Une vive clameur s'empara de la foule, saluant la victoire de la jeune femme. Amélia tourna son regard vers Loki. Le dieu restait impassible mais elle voyait le contentement dans ses yeux. Elle baissa son visage vers le jotun vaincu : elle devait le tuer car telle était la règle, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Lentement, elle retira son épée. Un silence s'abattit soudain sur la foule. Se tournant vers Loki, elle cria.

" Je ne peux faire cela."

Dans les yeux du dieu, elle vit de la frayeur. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit arriver le jotun. L'instant d'après, le guerrier s'empalait sur son épée, s'effondrant sur elle. Affolée, elle repoussa le corps inerte de son adversaire. Son sang maculait sa tenue noire et ses yeux rouges avaient cessé de brûler.

" Les noirs !"

C'est sous les vivats de la foule qu'Amélia sortit du cercle. Elle marcha mécaniquement vers Loki qui se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la tête. Hébétée, elle regardait le sang qui suintait de son épée.

" Il t'aurait tuée sans hésitation."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle savait que Loki avait raison. Elle regarda d'un œil distrait les autres combats s'achever. Les Normes convoquèrent à nouveau les champions pour le tirage au sort : Amélia fut appelée en dernier. Son adversaire se montra plus redoutable que le précédent : plus réfléchi, plus habile, il causa des difficultés à Amélia. Mais la jeune femme grâce à son entrainement de völva parvint à s'en défaire au terme d'une passe particulièrement technique. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre tuméfiée avant de s'en retourner vers Loki. Le dieu l'observa un instant avant de passer ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme. La blessure se referma instantanément, soulageant la douleur.

" Merci."

Loki hocha la tête, impénétrable. Amélia dut tuer deux autres guerriers avant d'en arriver à la joute finale. Elle était physiquement et mentalement éprouvée. Elle se souvenait de son mépris et de sa colère envers Minerva, lorsqu'elle avait appris que les völvas guerrières étaient en réalité des assassins. Elle s'était promis que son pouvoir ne serait utilisé qu'à des fins nobles, pourvoyeuses de vie et non de mort. Qu'elle avait été présomptueuse ! Bien des années plus tard, maculée du sang de ses ennemis, elle se sentait avilie. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter sa promesse. Dans l'arène, le champion d'Ivanov l'attendait pour l'ultime combat.

" Ta femelle n'a aucune chance."

Loki crevait d'envie de le saigner comme un goret. Il réprima son envie : il attendrait qu'Amélia ait gagné pour l'égorger. Dans l'arène, les deux combattants s'observaient en tournant lentement.

" Tu es une bonne combattante, mais cela ne suffira pas."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas : elle n'avait pas de souffle à perdre en palabre. Il plia les genoux et s'élança à plusieurs mètres du sol. Lorsqu'il retomba, Amélia n'avait plus un mais trois soldats à combattre. Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la foule. Ivanov donna un coup de coude à Loki.

" Eh bien que penses-tu de cela ?"

Loki eut un sourire énigmatique. Amélia observait les trois combattants en tout point identique. D'un geste souple de la main, elle fit apparaître une seconde épée dans sa main droite. Le premier combattant se jeta sur elle, très vite suivi du deuxième. Le troisième se contentait d'observer tranquillement la scène de loin. Habile et rapide, Amélia n'avait aucun mal à donner le change à ses deux assaillants, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup très longtemps. Curieuse de voir la réaction du jotun si elle blessait l'un de ses doubles, elle se fendit d'une passe causant une longue estafilade sur le bras bleu de son adversaire. Le jotun tressaillit et passa mécaniquement sa main sur son bras. Sans chercher à tuer ses vis à vis, Amélia se contenta de les blesser légèrement. Les doubles ne semblaient ressentir aucune douleur, contrairement à l'original qui grimaçait sous l'effet des blessures. N'y tenant plus, il s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, faisant apparaître deux doubles supplémentaires. Cette multiplication leur faisait perdre en précision et en rapidité, mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre : Amélia fut bientôt submergée. Elle avait beau courir et sauter, elle ne pourrait repousser éternellement leurs attaques. Profitant de sa fatigue, l'un de ses assaillants parvint à lui entailler profondément le bras. A la vue de son sang, sa colère s'éveilla tel un volcan. Elle s'embrasa en un instant, provoquant une onde de puissance qui projeta ses adversaires au sol. Ivanov sembla moins serein. Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux du jotun : celle qu'il prenait pour une simple humaine était en réalité une magicienne. L'ombre noire l'observait de ses orbites vides, lévitant doucement à quelques centimètres du sol. Profitant de ce que les doubles étaient à terre, elle s'approcha rapidement du combattant. Sa longue épée brisa net le cimeterre d'argent du jotun. En une habile roulade, le guerrier se dégagea du champ d'action de l'ombre. Réintégrant ses doubles, il fit apparaître une hache à double tranchant. Le combat s'engagea à nouveau, le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant se répercutait sur les murs noirs du palais jusqu'au fin fond de la plaine. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la foule qui attendait que le sort désigne le vainqueur. L'ombre noire rendait coup pour coup au jotun, ne semblant souffrir d'aucune fatigue, tandis que son adversaire s'affaiblissait peu à peu. Lorsque la tête du jotun roula aux pieds des trois Normes, des vivats s'élevèrent soudain de la foule jusqu'alors silencieuse, saluant l'avènement d'un nouveau roi. Voyant son adversaire définitivement à terre, l'ombre noire s'embrasa à nouveau, laissant réapparaître une Amélia plus pâle que morte.

ooOoo

Finalement, le néant n'était pas si effrayant que cela, un lieu calme et tranquille où l'on pouvait se complaire, loin des vicissitudes de la vie courante. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de remonter à la surface, elle était bien dans cet océan noir où rien ne venait perturber sa course tranquille. Flottant au gré des vagues, elle se laissait aller là où les flots la portait. Avisant soudain une lumière à l'horizon, elle plissa les yeux d'inconfort : elle n'était bien que dans l'obscurité. Filant à toute vitesse, le point lumineux se rapprochait de plus en plus, devenant douloureux pour ses rétines obscures. Lorsque la lumière se fit aveuglante, Amélia émergea violemment de son coma, reprenant brusquement pied avec la réalité. Elle aspira une grande goulée d'air, comme un noyé qui remonte du fond de la mer. Quelque peu déboussolée, elle jetait des regards inquiets à la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître son environnement. Hélas, ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un cauchemar affreux était bien la réalité. En un instant, tous les souvenirs de sa nouvelle vie sur Jothueim lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, s'attendant à les voir tâchées du sang des guerriers jotuns contre lesquels elle s'était battue, mais il n'en fut rien. Sa combinaison noire lui avait été ôté et son corps nettoyé de toute trace de combat. Elle frémit un instant en pensant que c'était Loki qui s'en était occupé. Un gazouillement la tira de ses réflexions.

_Il n'y a pas d'oiseaux sur Jothueim._

Légèrement chancelante, elle se leva de son lit. Prenant appui sur sa table de chevet, elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. A la place de lande désertique battue par les vents, se dressait à présent un paysage verdoyant. Amélia se frotta les yeux : était-elle encore en train de rêver ? Un moineau se posa un instant sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de s'envoler. Au pied de la crevasse, la ville subsistait, bien que quelque peu noyée par la végétation luxuriante. Le pont qui reliait le palais au reste du royaume semblait durablement installé. Elle pouvait apercevoir les habitants y marcher tranquillement. Un rayon de soleil l'éblouit soudain, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Après la lune de sang, voilà qu'un astre éclatant dardait ses rayons sur cette terre autrefois aride. Tout cela était à peine croyable. Elle modifia sa tenue et ouvrit sa porte. Le palais, rapidement réparé par les soins de Loki grâce au Tesseract, était à présent richement décoré : épais tapis au sol, tentures de soie et tapisseries raffinées. Mais plus étonnant encore, le palais fourmillait de vie. Tandis qu'elle s'acheminait vers le hall central, elle croisa de nombreux jotuns, richement vêtus. Ces derniers la saluèrent avec raideur. Elle aurait bien voulu leur parler, mais sa priorité était de voir Loki. Elle entendait des rires et de la musique résonner sous l'immense voûte. Elle s'approcha à pas lents de la balustrade qui surplombait le hall. Au bout milieu de la vaste pièce, Loki avait fait installer son trône. Nonchalamment vautré dedans, il était entouré d'une myriade de jeunes jotunnes légèrement vêtues. Sur des coussins richement brodées, elles étaient allongées, riant à gorge déployée aux histoires que leur susurrait le dieu. L'une d'entre elles agitait même un large éventail de plume d'autruche. Cette vision laissa Amélia muette : elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela. Le silence se fit soudain lorsque les jotuns présents s'aperçurent de sa présence. Suivant le regard de ses sujets, Loki se rendit compte de la présence d'Amélia. Son visage était pâle et cerné, elle semblait encore plus mince qu'auparavant. Avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste ou la moindre parole, elle s'était enfuie.

Courant à travers les couloirs, sans se soucier des jotuns qui la dévisageait, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre. Malgré leur inutilité, elle barda la porte de tous les sorts de protection qui lui venaient en mémoire. A la fin, épuisée, elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Un Loki éploré, la veillant jours et nuits en attendant son réveil ? Elle secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, cela lui semblait un juste retour des choses. Il était à présent, de manière absolue et inconditionnelle, le roi de Jothueim, et ce, grâce à elle. C'était bien elle qui avait vaincu les guerriers dans le Turnering, maculant son âme de leur sang, elle encore qui avait accepté de sacrifier sa vie pour l'épouser, apportant en dot, le royaume de Jothueim. Et tandis qu'elle se remettait lentement de l'utilisation massive de son pouvoir, monsieur se prélassait tranquillement en charmante compagnie. Fort heureusement pour Loki, elle était bien trop épuisée pour invoquer l'ombre noire. Se roulant en boule à même le sol, elle pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Loki observait pensivement la jeune femme roulée en boule à même le sol. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'allonger sur le lit. Avec précautions, il la souleva avant de la déposer sur le matelas. Il ne poussa cependant pas sa bonté jusqu'à couvrir son corps frêle et amaigri. Pour quelle raison avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Loki ne voyait pas en quoi fêter dignement sa victoire sur les autres clans était répréhensible aux yeux de l'humaine. Une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il ne devait sa victoire qu'à Amélia. Loki repoussa cette idée comme on chasse un insecte importun. Du hall, montaient de la musique et des rires. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la silhouette endormie. Cette nuit encore, il s'adonnerait à l'ivresse et au plaisir, il serait toujours temps d'agir demain. Il envia une seconde, le paisible sommeil de la jeune femme, celui qui se dérobait sans cesse à lui. En silence, il ferma la porte, prenant soin de replacer les sorts de protection.

ooOoo

Etonnée par la douceur du matelas, Amélia s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se rappelait distinctement s'être endormie à même le sol. Ses yeux fouillèrent les moindres recoins de la chambre à la recherche du seul intru capable d'y pénétrer. Une rapide inspection lui apprit que ses sorts étaient toujours actifs. Amélia n'aurait su dire si elle était soulagée ou déçue. Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer le paysage verdoyant. L'aube se levait à peine et déjà la ville s'animait. La fumée qui s'échappait des huttes se faisait plus dense, des femmes se pressaient ça et là, portant des seaux remplis d'eau et les enfants s'égaillaient gaiement entre les tentes. Dans le château tout semblait silencieux. Après une toilette rapide, Amélia risqua un oeil dans le couloir : l'endroit semblait désert. La jeune femme descendit rapidement les degrés, prête à courir au moindre bruit suspect. L'heure était bien trop matinale après cette soirée de débauche pour espérer croiser qui que ce soit. Elle poussa la porte de l'office. L'endroit autrefois désert, semblait avoir reprit vie : un bon feu flambait dans l'âtre et des odeurs de pain chaud flottaient délicieusement dans l'air. L'estomac d'Amélia gronda furieusement. Sur le table, de petites brioches achevaient tranquillement de refroidir. La jeune femme s'empara d'un torchon propre et entreprit de se préparer un petit en-cas à emporter. Des petits pains ainsi que des fruits vinrent rapidement rejoindre les brioches. Amélia fermait soigneusement le torchon lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Alarmée, la jeune femme attrapa à la hâte son paquet et se cacha derrière la porte. Un sifflotement joyeux annonça l'arrivée du maître des lieux. Grand et légèrement bedonnant, le jotun s'avança dans l'office. Profitant de ce qu'il était affairé dans ses placards, la jeune femme en profita pour s'échapper. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte claquer que le géant leva les yeux de ses provisions, s'apercevant trop tard, de la disparition d'une partie du petit déjeuner. Amélia ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle eut franchi les lourdes portes de Walaskjaf. Fort heureusement pour elle, le palais n'était pas gardé. Serrant contre sa poitrine son précieux butin, elle traversa rapidement le pont dans l'idée d'aller se cacher dans la jungle luxuriante qui entourait désormais le palais et la ville à ses pieds. Elle rabattit soigneusement sa capuche sur son visage et s'engagea furtivement entre les tentes. Elle savait pertinement que sa petite taille la ferait immédiatement repérer, aussi se déplaça t-elle le plus discrètement possible. Dans les huttes, les habitants commençaient leur journée. Des bruits d'eau, des odeurs de nourritures, tout ce monde domestique et familier auquel Amélia n'avait plus goûté depuis de longues années. Le souvenir du dernier petit déjeuner partagé avec sa famille juste avant son départ pour Asgard lui revint douloureusement en tête. Ce souvenir datait d'à peine une dizaine d'années midgardiennes, mais cela lui sembla une éternité Réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient inonder ses yeux, elle s'avança rapidement pour échapper à ses souvenirs. Au bout d'une allée, une trouée verte lui apprit qu'elle approchait des abords extérieurs de la ville. Les bruissements familiers des plantes l'encourageaient à se hâter. Amélia aurait bien aimé courir, mais sa prudence naturelle l'en dissuada. Elle allait atteindre l'entrée de la jungle lorsque son attention fut attirée par les cris déchirants d'un nourisson provenant d'une petite hutte en retrait des autres. Les hurlements de l'enfant n'avaient rien d'habituel. La jeune femme ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter totalement. Malgré le murmure des plantes, elle quitta la piste pour s'approcher doucement de la hutte. Son aspect miteux et son retrait par rapport aux autres habitations laissaient à penser que la situation des occupants n'était pas des plus élevés socialement. Les vagissements du bébé continuaient à résonner dans l'air avec une telle insistance qu'Amélia finit par écarter le pan de tissu qui tenait lieu de porte. L'intérieur était sombre, éclairé par un faible brasero dans un coin de la pièce. Près de cette source de chaleur, une femme jotün tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le nourrisson. Amélia annonça son arrivée par un raclement de gorge. La jeune femme se releva aussitôt apeurée, serrant convulsivement le bébé contre sa poitrine. La völva leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et ôta la capuche qui couvrait son visage. Un mélange d'horreur et de frayeur se peignit aussitôt sur le visage de la jotunne. Se jetant à genoux, elle implora la clémence de la visiteuse. Bien qu'étonnée par cette supplique, Amélia n'y accorda que peu d'intérêt. Tout son être était tourné vers les hurlements de douleur et de détresse du bébé. Elle tendit les mains en direction de la femme.

" Donnez le moi."

Éplorée, la jotünne secouait mécaniquement la tête en un geste répétitif, signifiant son refus. Amélia prit sa voix la plus douce.

" Il est très malade, laissez moi l'examiner."

Ce dernier mot finit par convaincre la jotünne. Avec une infinie douceur, elle déposa l'enfant dans les mains tendues de la völva. A peine Amélia eut-elle reçu l'enfant qu'une vague de douleur la déchira. Légèrement chancelante, elle posa l'enfant sur le sol, près du brasero. Elle souffla lentement sur les braises afin de créer de la lumière et pour se donner le temps de mobiliser son pouvoir. Inquiète, la mère l'observait. Inspirant profondemment, Amélia passa lentement ses mains au dessus du petit corps agité de soubresauts nerveux. Agé d'à peine quelques semaines, le nourrisson était chétif. Épuisé par des pleurs incessants, il ne se nourrissait guère. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Amélia pour découvrir l'origine de la douleur. Même sans l'usage de sa magie, elle avait immédiatement remarqué la légère torsion de sa jambe droite, sans doute une luxation de la hanche. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à la jotünne. Désignant la jambe du bébé, elle lui expliqua avec des mots simples le problème dont souffrait son enfant. Elle se releva tandis que la mère reprenait le nourrisson avec un soulagement évident.

" Je vais revenir, il me faut des herbes pour le soulager."

Malgré tout la jotunne restait méfiante. Amélia sortit le torchon qui contenait son petit déjeuner volé. Prelevant une brioche, elle tendit le reste de son butin à la mère. Sans attendre, elle quitta la hutte pour s'enfoncer dans la jungle. Elle ignorait si les herbes dont elle avait besoin poussaient dans ce royaume. Mais le murmure rassurant des plantes la guida presque aussitôt vers les tiges herbeuses désirées. Des petites branches mortes et de larges feuilles suffiraient à faire une attele. Devant l'urgence de la situation, elle n'avait guère le choix : elle n'osait retourner au château de peur d'y rencontrer Loki. Le connaissant, il n'apprécirait sans doute guère cette démarche. Amélia haussa machinalement les épaules, après tout, elle était libre d'utiliser ses dons comme bon lui semblait. Sans plus attendre, elle retourna à la hutte : épuisé, le nourrisson ne tiendrait sans doute plus longtemps. Ses vagissements la guidèrent presque aussitôt jusqu'à l'abri. La poitrine dénudée, la jotunne tentait tant bien que mal de le faire téter. Amélia sortit son matériel de la petite sacoche qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle écrasa finement les herbes récoltées, formant ainsi une pâte verte. Elle tendit cette préparation à la jotunne.

" Il faut qu'il l'avale."

La géante prit le récipient avec méfiance. L'approchant de ses narines, elle le huma longuement. Voyant son hésitation, Amélia prit un peu de pâte et la mit dans sa propre bouche. Le dosage était trop faible pour qu'elle en ressente les effets mais cela décida la jotunne. Bientôt, l'enfant s'apaisa. Ses hurlements se firent moins forts jusqu'à cesser tout à fait. Ses petits yeux se fermèrent jusqu'à s'endormir. Cet endormissement soudain provoqua une vive inquiétude chez la jotunne, mais le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine la rassura quelque peu. Amélia lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Le cataplasme achevé, elle disposa soigneusement les morceaux de bois qu'elle avait retaillé à la bonne longueur ainsi que les larges feuilles de bananier pour le pansement. Calme et apaisé, le nourrisson dormait contre le sein de sa mère. Amélia tendit à nouveau les mains. La jotunne lui remit à nouveau l'enfant. La völva lui fit signe de se mettre à genoux et plaça l'enfant à moitié sur ses cuisses.

" Tenez le fermement."

La jotunne hocha la tête. Saisissant doucement la jambe tordue, Amélia prit une longue inspiration. Déjà la douleur irradiait dans tout son être, s'infiltrant dans ses veines. Elle mobilisa son pouvoir pour bloquer ce flots malsain. En geste rapide, elle remit la jambe dans l'alignement provoquant un terrible hurlement de douleur chez le nourrisson. Le geste n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais le pic de douleur était tel qu'Amélia crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. A présent tout à fait réveillé, le bébé pleura quelque peu avant de se calmer dans les bras de sa mère. L'instinct de survie prit aussitôt le pas et il têta avidement de longues minutes durant. Satisfaite, Amélia les observa du coin de l'oeil, tandis qu'elle rangeait son matériel. La tétée achevée, l'enfant sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil profond. La völva en profita pour appliquer un cataplasme sensé atténuer la douleur et banda la jambe de l'enfant avec les tiges de bois pour la maintenir en place.

" Voilà, il devrait aller mieux maintenant."

La jotunne hocha lentement la tête. A présent que son inquiétude avait disparu, il sembla à Amélia qu'elle était partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires : la reconnaissance et la haine. Bien que la völva n'ait pas agit pour recevoir une pluie de remerciements, elle s'étonna quelque peu de cette absence de réaction.

" Je reviendrais bientôt pour prendre de vos nouvelles."

Elle passa ses doigts encore tremblants sur le mince duvet qui recouvrait le crâne du nourrisson et s'en fut sans se retourner. Le murmure des plantes la guida jusqu'à une charmante clairière où serpentait allègrement un petit ruisseau. Un mûrier combla la faim que la petite brioche n'avait su apaiser et la mousse verte l'accueillit pour une sieste réparatrice.

ooOoo

Loki jetait des regards incessants vers l'immense porte. Aujourd'hui, le roi de Jothueim était d'une humeur massacrante. Force était de constater que sous ses allures charmeuses, Loki pouvait être d'une cruauté sans égal. Ce furent ses charmantes créatures jotunnes qui en firent en premier les frais. Étonné de ne pas voir Amélia quitter ses appartements, il avait envoyé l'une d'entre elles la chercher. Inutile de vous décrire le déluge de sorts qui s'abbatit sur la pauvre jeune femme. Trempée, ses beaux vêtements déchirés, elle courrut se réfugier entre les bras de Loki. Bien loin de la consoler, le dieu la repoussa brutalement.

" Seule une idiote s'aventurerait dans les appartements d'une magicienne !"

Ainsi désavouée, la jotunne ravala ses larmes et s'en retourna dans sa famille. Son départ passa inaperçu aux yeux de Loki. Faisant appeler ses gardes, il leur commanda d'inspecter la ville. Lorsqu'ils revinrent bredouille, le dieu fit encore étalage de son mécontentement, décapitant d'un coup de sceptre, le malheureux qui avait eu la lourde tâche d'annoncer cette nouvelle. Toute la journée durant, la cour vécut dans la crainte de la colère royale. Envolée l'atmosphère légère des derniers jours, des fêtes et des plaisirs, Loki faisait à présent montre de son vrai visage, celui du dieu du chaos. Peu désireux de goûter à la colère divine, le harem regagna ses appartements, laissant le monarque seul. C'est dans cette atmosphère étrangement silencieuse qu'Amélia fit son entrée. Le jour baissait dangereusement à l'horizon, laissant la place à la pénombre de la nuit. Dans le palais, nulle lumière chatoyante ne venait égailler les murs sombres. Droit sur son trône, Loki attendait, seul. Ses orbes verts semblaient d'une noirceur sans fond. Amélia réprima un frisson : le dieu était contrarié. Peu désireuse de s'attarder, la völva se contenta de lui adresser un léger signe de tête avant de s'engager dans le large escalier menant aux appartements.

" Amélia ?"

Sa voix doucereuse n'avait rien de rassurant. Au fond d'elle, l'ombre noire s'agita furieusement. La jeune femme se tourna lentement. En l'espace d'une seconde, Loki avait quitté son trône et attendait au pied des marches.

" Oui mon roi ?"

Amélia se mordit les lèvres, le moment était mal choisi pour provoquer le dieu. Loki eut un étrange sourire. Il attrapa brusquement le bras de la jeune femme et l'obligea à descendre les marches qui les séparaient.

" Exactement, _ton_ roi."

Son chuchotement était plus inquiétant que ses hurlements. A quelques centimètres de son visage, Amélia pouvait lire la folie dans ses yeux.

" Tu m'appartiens, à plus d'un titre d'ailleurs. N'oublie jamais cela."

Il la serra plus fortement. La jeune femme réprima un couinement de douleur. Il relâcha brusquement son bras et la repoussa doucement. D'un pas tranquille, il regagna son trône et s'assit nonchalamment dessus. Amélia massa mécaniquement son bras douloureux. Sa colère était telle que l'ombre noire était à deux doigts de se matérialiser.

" Je ne suis et ne serais jamais votre chose."

Loki resta silencieux mais lui fit un sourire éclatant : ses dents blanches luisaient comme les crocs d'un animal sauvage. Le dieu ne la prenait pas au sérieux et à bien y réfléchir il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Cette révélation lui glaça brusquement le sang. Sans plus attendre, elle monta prestement les marches pour se soustraire au regard goguenard de Loki. Elle ne se sentit soulagée que lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Était-elle devenue un objet dont le dieu pouvait user à sa guise ? Elle repensa aux choses qu'elle avait accompli pour lui, allant jusqu'à sa sacrifier sa vie et souiller son âme.

_Mais j'ai donné ma parole à Frigg !_

Amélia repoussa durement cette maigre consolation. Jamais la déesse ne lui avait demandé une telle chose. Frigg avait toujours essayé d'agir pour le bien de son fils sans lui obéir aveuglément. Sa dernière action lui avait d'ailleurs coûté l'estime et l'amour de Loki. Amélia se devait d'agir comme elle, de pousser le dieu vers le chemin qui le rendrait meilleur. Elle ignorait cependant comment y arriver mais une chose était sûre, il n'était pas raisonnable de laisser Loki seul trop longtemps, faute de quoi il commettrait les pires méfaits.

Amélia s'allongea toute habillée sur son lit en soupirant. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son existence serait vouée à l'accomplissement de ses désirs profonds mais de là à imaginer pareil enfer ... Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Thor, quelques minutes avant la cérémonie nuptiale, et sourit : elle était prête à devenir l'enfer de Loki, tout comme il était devenu le sien.

ooOoo

Loki regarda la silhouette sombre traverser rapidement le pont. Le jour peinait encore à éclore à l'horizon que déjà la jeune femme se sauvait. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Sur le lit plusieurs silhouettes bleues dormaient à poings fermés. Il contempla un instant leurs visages paisibles agités de soubresauts oniriques avant de détourner les yeux. Laufrey, comme à son habitude, affichait un sourire goguenard. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à s'installer dans les appartements de feu son père. Seul endroit préservé du château, il s'y sentait comme un étranger. Il n'avait rien osé modifier de la décoration ou de l'ameublement, subissant la présence écrasante de son géniteur. De cet homme, il ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'en racontait les livres d'histoire. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, aucune bribe de souvenir ne venait éclairer les lieux dans lesquels il vivait à présent. La découverte du berceau l'avait fait dangereusement vaciller. Chaque nuit, il lui semblait entendre les vagissements du nouveau-né, entendre les pas furtifs de sa mère venant le consoler. D'elle, il n'avait rien trouvé, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre que le ventre qui avait accueilli la semence de Laufray. Pas de portrait, pas d'effets personnels, rien que la sensation d'une présence fantomatique. Quand il fermait les yeux, repensant à cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, l'image de Frigg s'imposait à lui. Elle l'avait élevé comme son propre enfant, accueilli dans son foyer, au milieu des divinités asgardiennes. Comment avait-elle pu le trahir à ce point ? A quel moment sa mère avait-elle cessé de l'aimer ? Les yeux de Laufrey semblaient à présent trahir tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour ce fils que son ennemi avait élevé. Incapable de le supporter davantage, Loki quitta rapidement la chambre, laissant ses partenaires de débauche à leur sommeil. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement dans les couloirs vides et sombres de Walaskaf. Le dieu se sentait comme vidé de toute substance. Ce royaume qu'il avait tant convoité, qu'il proclamait comme sien depuis de si longues années et qu'il avait enfin conquit, ne semblait pas en mesure de combler le vide effroyable qu'il sentait en lui. Ses pas le guidèrent mécaniquement jusqu'aux entrailles du palais. A travers l'obscurité, une chose l'appelait irrésistiblement. Brillant de toute sa force, le Tesseract était comme un phare au beau milieu d'une mer déchaînée. Hypnotisé, Loki écoutait sa musique, laissant le pouvoir l'objet l'envahir.

Amélia se hâtait, elle voulait être de retour au palais avant le réveil de Loki. A en juger par la quantité de vin but la veille, Walaskjaf ne s'éveillerait pas avant le milieu de la matinée. La jeune femme hésita quelque peu sur le chemin à emprunter. La ville était mouvante, ses habitants allaient et venaient, s'installaient et déménageaient chaque jour, tant et si bien qu'Amélia eut bien de la peine à retrouver la petite hutte et ses occupants. Rassurée par le silence qui y régnait, la jeune femme annonça son arrivée. Derrière le pas de tissu, elle entendait les gazouillements joyeux du nouveau-né. En l'absence de réponse, elle choisit d'entrer. La hutte était toujours aussi sombre. Sur une peau près du brasero, le bébé était soigneusement emmailloté. Amélia s'approcha de lui et passa une main au dessus de lui. Aucune douleur ne lui parvint en écho, pourtant son pouvoir lui signala un danger imminent. Elle eut juste le temps de détourner le silex qui allait lui perforer le dos. Saisissant fermement le poignet de son agresseur, elle l'envoya rouler durement sur le sol. Reconnaissant la mère de l'enfant, Amélia se méprit.

" Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer."

Mais le regard assassin de la jotunne la détrompa. Ramassant ses dernières forces, elle se jeta sur la jeune femme dans un dernier élan. Amélia esquiva facilement cette attaque. Epuisée, la jotunne resta au sol. L'agitation avait provoqué une crise de pleurs chez l'enfant. Amélia le saisit doucement et le berça jusqu'à l'apaiser avant de le tendre à sa mère. La jotunne s'assit péniblement, le bébé contre son sein. Amélia était déconcertée par l'attitude de la femme.

" Allez vous en ! "

Surprise par ce cri de colère, la magicienne recula d'un pas. La jotunne cria de plus belle, alertant les habitants des huttes voisines. Dehors, une petite foule commençait à se masser, attirée par les cris. Lorsqu'Amélia se décida à partir, voyant que l'accès de colère de la jotunne ne se calmait pas malgré ses paroles apaisantes, elle dut faire face à une foule compacte de silhouettes bleues. Amélia aurait voulu fendre cette marée humaine mais quelque chose la retint. Dans les yeux des jotuns, elle pouvait lire la crainte mais aussi une certaine forme de fierté et de courage. Fendant la foule, une haute silhouette s'avança.

" Allons quel est donc cet attroupement ?"

Son visage se ferma lorsqu'il aperçut Amélia. Il fit une légère révérence sans quitter la magicienne des yeux.

" Que me vaut la visite de la Main de Loki ?"

Amélia le reconnut immédiatement : Keirin était l'un des chefs de clan présent lors du Turnering. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le chef.

" Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles d'un nourrisson que j'ai soigné hier."

Elle désigna la misérable hutte. La jotunne était sortie sur le pas de la porte, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Keirin la regarda avec incompréhension.

" Soigner ?"

Amélia hocha la tête.

" Je suis une völva, je possède le don de guérison."

Autour du chef de clan, la population commentait cette nouvelle avec surprise.

" Mais vous possédez aussi le don de mort, Main de Loki."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait guère le kenning dont le chef l'affublait.

" Mon nom est Amélia et sachez que je préfère guérir que tuer."

Sans plus attendre, elle s'inclina avec raideur et s'approcha de la foule.

" Alors pourquoi autant de cruauté ?"

La magicienne s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna lentement vers Keirin.

" Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Le chef l'observa attentivement : la jeune femme semblait réellement dépassée par ce qui se passait, mais il ignorait tout de la nature midgardienne. Cette femme aux dons si puissants pouvait être une habile manipulatrice, après tout Loki l'avait choisi pour devenir sa Main.

" Ce n'est pas en sauvant l'enfant qu'elle vous pardonnera le meurtre du père."

Le coeur d'Amélia manqua un battement. En un instant, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent.

" Puisque son mari a donné sa vie pour vous, pour quelle raison l'avez-vous exilée, seule dans une misérable hutte ?"

La magicienne affronta un instant le regard de Keirin, avant de se tourner d'un pas décidé vers le palais. Silencieuse et craintive, la foule s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

La distance qui la séparait du palais ne suffit pas à apaiser sa colère et son dépit. Et la présence de Loki sur son trône malgré l'heure matinale n'avait rien d'une bonne nouvelle. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le dieu la regarda s'avancer.

" Le peuple jotun n'est pas à votre goût ?"

Amélia n'avait ni l'esprit ni le cœur à la plaisanterie. Elle jeta un regard éloquent aux coussins moelleux qui entouraient le trône.

" Vous semblez étrangement seul ce matin."

Nouveau sourire de Loki.

" Elles sont épuisées, passer la nuit avec un dieu n'a rien de reposant."

Ignorant le regard dégouté de la jeune femme, Loki se leva avec élégance. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit le bras. Trop fatiguée pour lutter, elle posa ses doigts avec réticence sur l'avant bras du dieu. Dans une salle adjacente, une table richement garnie était dressée. Avec amabilité, Loki tira l'une des chaises afin qu'Amélia puisse s'y installer. Trop épuisée et trop affamée pour affirmer son indépendance, la jeune femme laissa Loki prendre la direction des opérations. Après avoir installé son invitée, le dieu fit tranquillement le tour de l'immense table avant de prendre place à l'exact opposé. Aussitôt, un ballet de serviteurs se déploya, découvrant les mets spécialement concoctés pour le petit déjeuner. L'attitude obséquieuse des jotuns mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Dans leurs yeux, elle pouvait lire tout le dégoût et toute la haine qu'elle leur inspirait. Elle tenta de faire preuve de gentillesse, refusant qu'on lui serve son thé, attrapant elle-même la nourriture. En face d'elle, Loki profitait allègrement de la situation : sans même avoir besoin de parler, il était parfaitement servi. Malgré cette attitude monarchiste, les jotuns ne semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur. Claquant soudain des doigts, tout ce petit monde s'évapora en un rien de temps, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Amélia pouvait sentir le regard perçant du dieu posé sur elle. Revigorée par ce petit déjeuner gargantuesque, la jeune femme s'empara de la conversation.

" Que vaut les honneurs du souverain de Jothueim ?"

Un léger sourire affleura aux lèvres de Loki. Il ignorait pourquoi l'insoumission de la jeune femme lui plaisait autant, lui qui ne rêvait que gouverner le monde entier.

" Me pensez-vous donc dénué de toute gentillesse ?"

Amélia nota qu'il la vouvoyait de nouveau avant d'exploser de rire. Le son clair se répercuta sous l'immense voute. Cette hilarité inopinée désarçonna quelque peu le dieu. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Le rire cessa net. Sur le visage de la jeune femme, plus aucune trace de joie. Le regard noir, elle se pencha au dessus de la table.

" Vous et moi savons très bien ce qu'il en est de votre supposée gentillesse : rien de plus qu'une manœuvre sournoise visant à quelque but obscur."

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Loki. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de franchise. La peur qu'il inspirait à ses vis-à-vis brouillait toutes ses relations humaines. Il était le dieu du chaos, le fils adoptif d'Odin, seul non-asgardien admis dans le sein des saints : il était Loki. Pour autant, l'humaine face à lui ne semblait en avoir cure. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et frôlait avec adresse les limites du respect qui lui était du. Amélia regardait avec une certaine délectation le dieu se débattre avec ces considérations. Elle le sentait, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi bousculé, tellement habitué à tirer lui-même les ficelles de son petit monde. Mais Amélia avait décidé qu'elle ne serait plus son pantin et elle était bien décidée à lui montrer.

" Jouez franc-jeu une seule fois dans votre divine existence. Qui sait, peut être que vous obtiendrez quand même satisfaction."

Loki sembla soudain comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. En une pirouette, il retourna habilement la situation. Il bailla ostensiblement comme pour montrer son ennui.

" Cela n'est guère amusant, vous pouvez disposer."

Amélia cacha son dépit. Elle avait au moins eu la satisfaction de désarçonner quelque peu le dieu. Elle se leva lentement et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, elle se retourna et fit une profonde révérence à l'attention de Loki.

" Mon roi."

Elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur et s'éloigna lentement. Il garda les yeux braqués sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il était à la fois étonné et irrité par son attitude. Sous couvert d'un respect sans faille, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il se leva brusquement, prêt à se lancer à sa poursuite. Il avait envie de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue : oui, mais quoi ? Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha des larges fenêtres et laissa son regard dériver vers l'océan de verdure qui couvrait désormais les plaines arides de Jothueim.

Amélia ne souffla que lorsqu'elle fut hors de la portée des yeux perçants du dieu. Sous l'imposant dôme, elle ne sentait minuscule, comme écrasée par le poids de la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, son existence était de toute façon perdue à tout jamais. Elle repensa un instant à Giovanni, puis au prince Thor, avant de chasser leurs images de son esprit : elle ne voulait pas que Loki s'immisce dans ses souvenirs. Elle dirigea ses pas vers l'escalier de marbre noir lorsqu'un souffle glacé l'enveloppa. Elle fit encore quelques pas avant de tourner son regard vers l'entrée des catacombes. Derrière le trône, la porte noire ne semblait plus de pierre. On aurait dit le néant lui-même, sorte de matière sombre et vivante. Une voix dans sa tête lui cria soudain de se sauver. La jeune femme se mit soudain à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, elle ferma violemment la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

* * *

_Chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette suite. Au plaisir de vous lire :)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

" C'est inutile."

Amélia poussa un cri de stupeur. Devant elle, une femme aux yeux opalescents se dressait dans toute sa majestée. Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, on aurait dit un spectre. La jeune femme cessa de mobiliser son pouvoir pour barricader la porte de tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. La frayeur qu'elle avait éprouvé dans le hall s'évanouit aussitôt. L'être de lumière rayonnait de telle sorte qu'elle enveloppait Amélia dans un cocon de sureté.

" Qui êtes-vous ?"

L'être secoua sa longue chevelure blanche, l'habillant de mille reflets irisés. Amélia porta machinalement sa main droite vers son index gauche. Sous ses doigts, la perle laiteuse était d'une douceur infinie.

" Nous nous rencontrons enfin, völva Amélia."

L'être opalescent s'inclina avec respect devant son hôte. Amélia l'examina avec curiosité. Depuis que la Kundalaya lui avait donné la bague, elle avait toujours senti la présence de l'être en elle, mais il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais manifesté. La sorcière naine ne lui avait rien dit du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait la veille de son union avec Loki, mais Amélia avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un être protecteur. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours l'ombre noire qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Loki ou de tout autre agresseur. Quelle raison avait poussé l'être à se manifester et pourquoi n'avait-il pris possession d'elle comme l'ombre ?

L'être observait la jeune femme de ses iris opalescents.

" Nos êtres peuvent fusionner mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire aujourd'hui."

Amélia hocha lentement la tête : la perspective d'être reléguée au second plan ne lui plaisait guère. L'ombre noire l'emplissait tout entière, telle une vague, la repoussant aux limites de son esprit. Incapable de lutter ou d'agir, la jeune femme assistait, sepctatrice impuissante, à ses agissements.

" C'est vous qui m'avez intimé l'ordre de fuir ?"

L'être hocha lentement la tête, faisant luire ses longs cheveux de reflets irisés.

" Il y a quelque chose dans les tréfonds de Walaskjaf, une chose immonde et ignoble dont vous devez vous défaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Bien malgré elle, Amélia frissonna. La masse sombre au souffle glacé lui inspirait une peur ancestrale, celle qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle n'avait rien envie d'apprendre sur cette chose mais quelque chose la poussait au plus profond d'elle.

" Un Horterax."

Amélia ferma les yeux, mobilisant son pouvoir. Son esprit l'entraîna rapidement au cœur du palais, là où Loki avait parcourut sans relâche les couloirs sombres et humides dans l'espoir de découvrir le Tesseract. Tapis dans l'ombre, la chose attendait. Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où la masse se jetait sur elle.

" Comment le vaincre ?"

L'être opalescent resta un long moment silencieux.

" Je l'ignore."

Cette réponse tomba comme un couperet, laissant Amélia abasourdie. Si l'être ignorait comment vaincre cette chose, alors comment la jeune femme le pourrait-elle ?

" L'ombre noire ?"

La silhouette de lumière hocha négativement la tête.

" L'Horterax se nourrit de magie, elle a certainement était attirée ici par une source puissante. Son avidité est sans bornes."

Amélia s'assit lourdement sur son lit. A n'en pas douter, c'était le Tesseract qui avait attiré cette chose sur Jothueim. La jeune femme ne voyait qu'une seule solution : prévenir Loki, le dieu saurait certainement quoi faire.

ooOoo

La matinée était à présent bien avancée, le palais semblait tout à fait remis de sa nuit de débauche. Amélia modula sa tenue en fonction des considérations vestimentaires féminines de Jothueim, sans aller jusqu'aux tenues aguicheuses qu'arboraient les créatures vautrées sur les coussins de soie au pied du trône. Tous les jotuns qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs la saluèrent froidement. Elle se montra bienveillante et affable, bien décidée à faire oublier son rôle dans le Turnering. A en juger par les rires qui montaient de la salle du trône, Loki n'était plus seul. Vautré sur son trône, le dieu profitait des grâces des jeunes jotunnes. Le moment était mal choisi pour parler de l'Horterax. Elle jetait des regards inquiets en direction de la porte des catacombes, mais cette dernière semblait avoir retrouvé son aspect normal. Son entrée cassa quelque peu l'atmosphère légère de l'assemblée. Le visage fermé, la cour de Jothueim lui jeta des regards froids. Même Loki semblait quelque peu gêné par sa présence. En présence de ses compatriotes, il arborait l'aspect d'un jotun. Amélia se surprit une nouvelle fois à admirer son apparence. Sa peau bleutée semblait irisée et les tatouages tribaux qui l'ornait lui conférait une impression de force et de puissance que reflétait mal son apparence humaine. Amélia manifesta son intention de ne pas s'attarder, se contentant de saluer rapidement le souverain avant de traverser le hall pour rejoindre l'aile opposée. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonna sur le marbre noir. La fête ne reprit que lorsqu'elle eut totalement disparu. Le bruit de la musique et des rires s'estompa peu à peu, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs de Walaskjaf. L'être luminescent avait avoué son ignorance au sujet des Horterax, Amélia ne voyait qu'un seul endroit capable de lui apporter une solution : la bibliothèque. A l'instar des autres capitales des Neuf Royaumes, Jothueim devait être doté d'une bibliothèque royale. Amélia l'espérait simplement aussi riche que celle d'Asgard ou Nidallevir.

En comparaison de l'aile d'habitation, cette partie de Walaskjaf était déserte. Amélia progressait lentement dans les immenses couloirs. Ici, la décoration ne semblait pas l'œuvre de Loki. Les hautes fenêtres étaient ornées de vitraux aux couleurs vives décrivant des scènes historiques. La lumière du jour rendaient les pans de l'histoire jotunne d'une rare intensité. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, la jeune femme s'attarda plus d'une fois devant une scène particulièrement parlante. Ses pas la menèrent finalement jusqu'à une intersection. Devant elle, un escalier s'enfonçait tandis qu'un autre s'élevait. Amélia n'hésita guère, préférant s'élever. L'escalier en colimaçon était étroit et sombre. La jeune femme invoqua une boule de lumière au creux de sa main. L'ascension lui sembla fort longue, elle avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Une lumière sembla soudain percer l'obscurité. Faisant disparaître la boule magique, elle déboucha au beau milieu d'une vaste salle circulaire. La jeune femme devina qu'elle se trouvait dans la tour sud de Walaskjaf. Elle sourit : la bibliothèque royale dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. De longs rayonnages en bois vernis s'enroulaient telle la spirale d'un escargot sur les murs de la tour, jusqu'à toucher les étoiles. Elle s'approcha d'une première rangée, laissant glisser, juste pour le plaisir, ses doigts fins sur le cuir des ouvrages. Pas un grain de poussière ne voleta dans les rayons du soleil

Amélia poussa l'ouvrage de cuir dans l'interstice qui lui était réservé en soupirant. L'exceptionnelle richesse de la bibliothèque qui l'avait éblouie dans un premier temps la faisait à présent grincer des dents. La lumière naturelle baissait inexorablement sans qu'elle ait trouvé la moindre mention des Horterax. Elle frotta machinalement ses yeux fatigués : elle était trop lasse pour poursuivre sa recherche. Elle espérait vivement que Loki aurait la solution : aurait-il un moment à lui accorder ce soir ? La jeune femme s'engagea rapidement dans les couloirs déserts de l'aile est. En l'absence de lumière naturelle, l'endroit prenait des allures inquiétantes, et les scènes qui lui avaient paru si distrayantes à l'aller, lui semblaient à présent effrayantes. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteignit les parties habitées du palais. Dans la salle du trône, nulle trace de Loki. Amélia ragea : elle avait trop tardé, il devait déjà être en train de se préparer pour la soirée. Elle hésita un instant à se présenter directement à la porte de ses appartements mais l'installation d'un buffet richement garni l'en dissuada. Son estomac grondait furieusement devant l'étalage de nourriture, le souvenir de son dernier repas lui parut bien lointain. Résistant à la tentation de grignoter une douceur, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de marbre noir en direction de sa chambre. L'atmosphère douillette de ses appartements lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle se sentait aussi guillerette. Après tout, elle était marié à un dieu sans vergogne, coincée dans un royaume où les habitants lui vouaient une haine sans borne et elle allait devoir se débarrasser d'un monstre dévoreur de magie. En se regardant dans le miroir, Amélia sourit.

ooOoo

Loki s'apergea machinalement le visage d'eau froide comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu passer tranquillement au milieu de sa cour, son esprit se perdait en conjectures. A quoi avait-elle occupé son après-midi ? Il l'avait sentie inquiète, vaguement préoccupée, mais pour ne pas perdre la face devant son peuple, il avait résisté à l'envie de la rejoindre. Il passa ses longs doigts agiles dans sa chevelure de jais. Pourquoi arborait-il son apparence humaine lorsqu'il était seul ? Les yeux rouges de Laufrey semblaient jeter des éclairs. Loki décida de l'ignorer. Il choisit avec soin ses vêtements, regrettant que le vert aille si mal avec le bleu de sa peau. Lorsqu'il fit son apparition en haut des marches, la fête battait déjà son plein. Autour des tables richement garnies, les dignitaires et les jolies femmes discutaient agréablement. Mis à la part la couleur de leur peau, rien ne différenciait cette cour de celle d'Asgard. Loki jeta un regard en biais à Ivanov. Accompagné de ses chefs de clans alliés, il complotait pour lui ravir le trône de Jothueim. Ce fut le premier à saluer Loki. Le dieu n'était pas dupe mais il donna le change pour laisser croire à Ivanov qu'il menait la danse. Mais à la première incartade, Loki lui ferait couper la tête. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le dallage hexagonal qu'une dizaine de jeunes jotunnes vint se pendre à ses bras, minaudant pour un oui ou pour un non. Loki écoutait d'une oreille distraite leurs jérémiades tout en progressant dans la salle. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, petite silhouette au milieu d'une mer de géants. Si elle n'avait pas été la seule humaine de Jothueim, Loki aurait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Vêtue d'une élégante robe verte qui mettait admirablement ses formes en valeur, elle discutait avec animation. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, dégageant sa nuque fine et gracile. L'agitation avait joliment coloré ses joues habituellement pâles. Maquillée et ainsi vêtue, elle était d'une beauté indéniable. Toute à sa conversation avec Keirin, Amélia ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence du dieu. Ce n'est que lorsque le chef de clan s'inclina avec respect qu'elle comprit qu'il se trouvait dans son dos. Avec grâce, elle imita son interlocuteur.

" Mon roi."

Loki nota qu'elle s'adressait à lui sans aucune impertinence. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à sa soumission, mais elle savait faire semblant devant la cour. Il se contenta de lui adresser un vague signe de la tête. Il aurait bien été incapable de parler, sa gorge était totalement nouée bien qu'il en ignora la raison. Il se sentit soudain ridicule avec sa ribambelle de jeunes femmes pendue à ses bras. D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea. Les jotunnes se semblèrent pas à prendre ombrage, sans doute habituées aux brusques changements d'humeur de leur souverain. Elles savaient pertinemment qu'à la fin de la soirée, Loki les rappelerait pour partager sa couche. Elles s'éparpillèrent donc, telles des feuilles dans le vent. Amélia et Keirin avaient repris leur conversation, Loki s'éloigna donc, quelque peu jaloux : qu'avaient-il donc de si intéressant à se dire ?

Il faut avouer que la jeune femme s'était retrouvée bien seule. Après s'être longuement préparée à la manière de Mikana, elle était partie en direction de la salle du trône, sûre d'elle. La cour toute entière était visiblement rassemblée, mais le trône désespérément vide. Son arrivée avait jeté un froid glacial sur l'assemblée. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, la jeune femme avait lentement descendu les degrés dans un silence total. Fendant la foule bleue, elle s'était approchée du buffet. Les conversations avaient petit à petit repris, jusqu'à oublier totalement la présence de l'humaine. Si Amélia affectait un air dégagé, elle n'en menait pas large. Les courtisans jetaient régulièrement des regards dans sa direction, et nul besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qu'elle était certainement le sujet de bon nombre de discussions. Fort heureusement, son statut de Main et de magicienne la mettait à l'abri de toute agression physique. Elle sirotait tranquillement un verre lorsqu'elle avait été abordée par Keirin.

" Main de Loki."

Le chef de clan s'était légèrement incliné. Quoi que gênée par ce kenning, la jeune femme avait répondu positivement à ce salut. S'était engagée une conversation d'abord courtoise, puis animée. Le géant jotun avait été le seul à lui adresser la parole.

" Je crains que vous ne vous attiriez bon nombre d'inimitiés en demeurant près de moi."

Keirin s'était contenté de sourire, portant son verre à sa bouche.

" Il me semblait que je vous devais des excuses ainsi que des remerciements."

Cette entrée en matière pouvait sembler des plus surprenantes après leur échange dans la ville basse. Au tour d'Amélia de garder le silence.

" Comment se porte le bébé ?"

" Bien, grâce à votre intervention."

La jeune femme manifesta un certain soulagement qui étonna une fois de plus le chef de clan. La personnalité de l'humaine était décidément bien difficile à cerner.

" Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais vous m'avez dit être une ... völva ?"

Un large sourire éclaira aussitôt le visage d'Amélia. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Mais l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Keirin éveilla sa méfiance. Malgré les questions du géant jotun, elle resta évasive sur l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. De toute façon, il avait presque tout vu lors du Turnering. Restait l'être opalescent. Il s'instaura alors entre eux un jeu de question réponse, chacun posant clairement les interrogations sur le peuple de son interlocuteur. Malgré sa méfiance, Amélia passa un agréable moment avec Keirin. Ils se quittèrent sous les meilleurs hospices. La soirée touchait à sa fin. La soirée mondaine s'était peu à peu transformée en une beuverie organisée. Assis sur son trône, seul et silencieux, Loki buvait à en perdre la raison. Il semblait sombre et de mauvaise humeur. Sa cour féminine se tenait à distance respectueuse. Peu désireuse d'assister à la fin de la soirée, Amélia s'approcha du trône afin de prendre congé.

" Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mon roi."

Elle s'inclina respectueusement, découvrant la naissance de ses seins. Malgré sa promesse envers l'ombre noire, Loki ressentit un tel élan charnel qu'il dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Que les jotunnes semblaient grossières à côté d'elle ! Amélia lui jeta un regard étonné : il avait repris son apparence humaine. Cette transformation ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de ses courtisans. Nombre lui jetèrent des regards désapprobateurs et certaines jotunnes, des regards dégoutés. Visiblement, Loki ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il arborait son habituel costume vert, celui qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Il semblait dans un état second. Inquiète, Amélia se permit de gravir les quelques marches de l'estrade, repoussant les coussins soyeux du bout du pied. Loki la regarda s'avancer vers lui. Elle semblait auréolée d'une lumière divine, ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et murmura des mots d'une douceur exquise.

" Loki ? Allez-vous bien ?"

Vu la manière idiote dont il lui souriait, Amélia devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le souffle glacé. Sa peau se hérissa de flammèches rougeoyantes : tapi dans l'ombre du trône, l'Horterax répandait son aura malfaisante. La jeune femme regarda avec horreur la chose se mouvoir dans l'ombre. Elle attrapa soudain Loki par le bras.

" Venez mon roi, vous êtes épuisé."

Elle le força à se lever et dut le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule. Était-ce l'effet du vin ou de l'Horterax, Amélia n'aurait su le dire. Mais une chose était sure, elle devait entrainer le dieu loin de ce monstre. Soutenant tant bien que mal le souverain de Jothueim, Amélia fendit la foule qui les regardait avec désapprobation. Mais la jeune femme n'avait cure des sourires entendus ou des regards dégoutés. Le dieu était bien plus lourd qu'elle malgré son apparence longiligne et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à le traîner jusqu'à ses appartements. Loki s'effondra littéralement sur son lit, entrainant la jeune femme dans sa chute. Amélia crut un instant que le dieu s'était joué d'elle, prétextant l'ivresse pour l'entraîner dans son repaire, mais Loki sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Par charité, elle attrapa ses jambes et les posa sur le lit et rabattit la courtepointe sur lui. Le dieu ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. Amélia guettait avec anxiété la porte, prête à voir l'Horterax surgir à tout instant. Et Loki qui dormait à poings fermés ! La voix apaisante de l'être opalescent résonna dans sa tête.

_L'Horterax n'est pas assez puissant, du moins pour l'instant._

Amélia était rassurée mais la menace continuait de planer sur leurs têtes. La jeune femme bailla. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre sa chambre. Mais elle n'osait laisser Loki seul dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Dans son dos, le portrait de Laufrey arborait une moue désapprobatrice. Elle s'enroula une couverture et s'installa tant bien que mal sur un fauteuil.

ooOoo

" Arg ma tête !"

Ce cri de douleur réveilla Amélia en sursaut. Repoussant la couverture, elle s'approcha du lit. Les yeux fermés, Loki massait son crâne douloureux.

" Comment vous sentez-vous mon roi ?"

Le dieu ouvrit un œil.

" Que faites-vous ici ?"

Visiblement, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Amélia fouilla dans sa sacoche de guérisseuse.

" Vous étiez dans un tel état d'ivresse hier soir que j'ai du vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. Tenez, ouvrez la bouche."

Loki observa avec méfiance la feuille que lui tendait Amélia, puis finit par obtempérer. Tandis qu'il mâchait la pousse de menthe poivrée, la jeune femme passa ses mains au dessus de sa tête douloureuse. L'instant d'après, le dieu était débarrassé de sa migraine. Il maugréa un vague merci, visiblement irrité par son amnésie et sa gueule de bois. Il passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux. Jamais encore il n'avait souffert d'un quelconque mal, sa condition divine le protégeait de tous les tracas ordinaires. Il se leva soudain, tel un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte.

" Ivanov, je vais te trancher moi-même la gorge."

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir le seuil de la porte, Amélia l'arrêta.

" Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose, Loki, que d'un empoisonnement."

Le dieu se tourna vers elle, visiblement mécontent. Mais à en juger par son air inquiet et préoccupé, il lui accorda quelques secondes pour s'expliquer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il arborait un air dubitatif.

" Un Horterax ? Par Odin, où avez-vous été pêcher une chose pareille ?"

Amélia déglutit avec peine, elle devait à tout prix cacher l'existence de l'être opalescent à Loki, même si elle ignorait pourquoi.

" Lors de mes études sur Nidallevir, j'ai eu accès à des ouvrages sur les créatures magiques. Je suis quasiment sûre de ce que j'avance, c'est pourquoi je voulais consulter la bibliothèque de Jothueim avant de vous parler."

Loki soupira. Tant pis, il trancherait la tête d'Ivanov un autre jour.

" Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?"

Amélia hocha négativement la tête. Le dieu ouvrit lui même la porte.

" Après vous très chère."

La salle du trône était déserte. Loki inspecta la porte des catacombes mais son aspect était des plus ordinaires. Amélia le sentait, Loki ne la croyait guère. Il la conduisit néanmoins jusqu'à la bibliothèque. La jeune femme soupira en voyant l'immense spirale de livres : la veille, elle avait déjà parcourut une bonne partie de ces rayonnages. Loki observait le lieu avec attention. Amélia montait déjà les marches pour reprendre ses recherches là où elle les avait abandonnées. Elle était bien décidée à montrer au dieu qu'elle n'affabulait pas. Loki continuait d'observer, visiblement peu intéressé par les ouvrages. Amélia faillit lui crier d'ouvrir les gros rectangles de cuir mais elle se retint : il y avait plus urgent. Dès lors, elle ne lui prêta plus attention, montant toujours plus haut dans cette tour de la connaissance. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux des rayonnages de longues minutes plus tard, le dieu avait disparu. Amélia soupira : où était-il encore passé ? Refermant son ouvrage avec humeur, elle descendit les degrés qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée.

" Par ici !"

Elle sursauta. D'un interstice secret, la voix du dieu résonnait. Elle s'approcha avec précaution. L'épais mur de pierre avait pivoté, dévoilant une salle secrète dont les lampes aux murs s'ornaient d'inquiétantes flammes vertes. Assis à une table, Loki tournait avec précaution les pages d'un livre millénaire.

" Les ouvrages dangereux ne sont jamais à la portée des néophytes."

Amélia détourna les yeux de son regard inquisiteur, préférant s'intéresser aux couvertures. Leurs titres avaient de quoi faire frémir n'importe quel débutant.

" Sans doute la bibliothèque personnelle de mon très cher père ..."

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre. A n'en pas douter, Laufrey était un monstre de la pire espèce mais Loki en était-il le digne héritier pour autant ? Un titre attira son attention. Saisissant avec précaution le volumineux ouvrage, elle vint s'installer en face du dieu, soulevant au passage un épais nuage de poussière. Les narines du dieu frémirent mais il ne fit aucune commentaire. Ils restèrent ainsi, concentrés sur leurs lectures respectives de longues minutes durant.

" Que cherchons nous au fait ?"

Amélia jeta un regard meurtrier au dieu : mais quel était le sujet de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait avec tant d'application ? A en juger par les illustrations, c'était vraisemblablement un livre de torture. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de garder un ton neutre.

" La manière de nous débarrasser de cet Horterax."

Loki ne réagit pas, tournant avec une délicatesse inattendue, la fine page calligraphiée. L'ouvrage devait être vraiment intéressant pour qu'il le manipule avec autant de soin.

" Encore faudrait-il que ce soit réellement un Horterax."

La tranquille indifférence avec laquelle il parlait de cette chose faisait bouillir Amélia. Le dieu était totalement inconscient. Amélia se devait de lui faire entendre raison. Posant les mains bien à plat sur la table en chêne, elle planta son regard noir dans les yeux verts du dieu.

" Mobilisez votre pouvoir, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui."

Loki lui fit un sourire condescendant.

" Je n'ai nul besoin de votre aide et ..."

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, l'aura magique de la völva, telle un spectre, l'entraina vers les profondeurs de Walaskjaf. Une fois de plus, Loki fut surpris par la puissance magique de la jeune femme et par la détermination profonde qui semblait habiter chacun de ses actes. Il accepta donc de se laisser guider dans son propre palais. Délaissant leurs corps physiques, les spectres naviguaient au travers des épais murs de pierres noires. Tenant fermement la main spectrale de Loki, Amélia l'entraina dans les tréfonds où se tapissait la bête. D'elle, ils ne virent que ses crocs luisant et ses yeux de braise. Pour autant, elle ne les attaqua pas, se contentant de les observer avec attention. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par Loki. Le dieu se détourna soudain, fuyant les sombres catacombes. C'est essoufflés qu'ils regagnèrent leurs corps physiques.

" Alors ?"

Loki ne répondait rien, tant il semblait choqué par cette découverte.

" Continuez de chercher."

Impuissante, Amélia le regarda quitter la salle secrète, abandonnant l'ouvrage qu'il feuilletait pourtant avec tant d'attention.

* * *

_D'aucun s'étonnent peut être de la lenteur de mes publications, c'est qu'à mon grand désespoir, je ne dispose que de peu de temps pour écrire. Les idées sont belles et bien là, mais le temps me manque pour les coucher sur le traitement de texte. _

_Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci à ceux qui suivent depuis le début, bonne lecture à vous._


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Loki appuyait de toutes ses forces sur ses oreilles, pourtant l'horrible voix du démon continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Voilà donc l'héritage de Laufrey : une bête immonde et monstrueuse, recluse depuis des millénaires dans les entrailles de Walaskjaf. Loki ne voulait plus entendre sa langue perfide proférer les pires horreurs. Du haut de son portait, Laufrey arborait à présent un sourire satisfait. Loki savait à présent comment vaincre le monstre, mais il ne pouvait même pas envisager cette solution. Il fut un temps pas si lointain, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Etait-il devenu sentimental ? Il secoua rageusement la tête : il n'était pas question de cela. Il était un dieu, celui du chaos, du mensonge et de la tromperie, et ce n'était pas démon qui allait lui dicter sa loi. Il observa avec agacement la courbe du soleil. Par Odin, que la trajectoire de cet astre était lente !

ooOoo

Pour peu, Amélia en aurait dansé de joie : enfin, elle avait trouvé l'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait. Ses yeux avides parcoururent à toute vitesse les lignes manuscrites, griffonnées à l'encre noire. Dans sa précipitation, elle crut avoir mal lu. Elle reprit donc sa lecture, plus lentement avec davantage de concentration. Hélas, cela n'annihilait pas l'horreur des mots inscrits sur le papier jauni. Plus elle en apprenait sur la nature perverse de cet être, plus la nausée lui montait aux lèvres. Ravalant sa bile, elle passa rapidement sur les passages qui semblaient décrire avec délectation toutes les horreurs dont cette chose était capable, pour se concentrer sur les manières de s'en débarrasser. Elle ferma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec, faisant voltiger la poussière. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce secrète, le jour baissait dangereusement à l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre : Amélia dévala à toute vitesse les marches et se rua dans les longs couloirs, dont les vitraux colorés projetaient des ombres fantasmagoriques sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans le hall, les derniers rayons du soleil se mourraient à l'horizon, plongeant la salle du trône dans une dangereuse pénombre. Contrairement à son habitude, l'imposant trône était tourné face à la porte des catacombes. Pâle comme un mort, Loki y était assis, droit et raide. Ses mains agrippaient fermement les accoudoirs. Amélia regarda avec horreur, l'aspect de la porte se modifier peu à peu, perdant sa texture solide pour une sorte de magma noir et liquide. Loki sembla se tendre davantage encore, se penchant involontairement vers l'avant. La masse informe se matérialisa enfin, plus imposante encore que dans les catacombes. Haute d'environ deux mètres, ses yeux rougeoyaient comme deux braises ardentes et ses crocs longs et pointus étaient semblables à des poignards. Sa voix caverneuse s'éleva, mais contrairement à ce que Amélia s'était imaginée, elle était d'une douceur perfide. Serrant les dents à s'en fendre la mâchoire, Loki écoutait la voix mélodieuse du démon. Amélia avait beau entendre le son, elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait la chose.

" Non !"

Le dieu avait crié. Le regard de la jeune femme allait de l'un à l'autre, tentant de percer le mystère de cette conversation. Le monstre sourit, s'il était possible de qualifier ce rictus ainsi. Il tourna lentement ses yeux rougeoyant dans sa direction, passant sa langue noirâtre sur ses dents étincelantes. Amélia déglutit avec peine. Sur le trône, Loki baissait la tête, regardant le sol avec obstination. Dans son esprit, l'ombre noire s'agitait furieusement, prête à ne faire qu'une bouchée du magma purulent. La jeune femme le savait par l'être opalescent, et sa lecture avait confirmé ses dires : le monstre se nourrissait de magie. L'attaquer de cette manière revenait à augmenter sa puissance. Pour autant, Amélia n'était pas décidée à se laisser dévorer sans rien faire. Car à en juger par la bave noire qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et par l'attitude passive du dieu, il était fort probable que Loki ait négocié le départ de la bête en échange de sa personne. Elle repoussa donc durement l'ombre noire dans un coin de son esprit : elle ne l'invoquerait que lorsque la situation serait perdue.

" Est-ce cela que vous attendez de moi ?"

La voix dure et tranchante de la jeune femme sembla réveiller quelque peu le dieu, le tirant de sa torpeur.

" Ma vie en échange de votre tranquilité ?"

Le monstre eut un rire gras.

" Loki vous a donc parlé de notre petit accord ?"

Amélia tressaillit : elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le monstre s'exprime dans sa langue. La chose s'approcha de la balustrade d'où elle observait la scène. Bien qu'elle ignora tout de cet accord, la jeune femme ne fut guère surprise : fidèle à lui-même, Loki n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sacrifier sa vie au bénéfice de ses intérêts. Amélia hocha donc la tête : elle avait besoin de gagner du temps auprès du monstre.

" En effet."

Pour une fois, Loki cacha mal sa surprise. Comment la jeune femme avait-elle pu percevoir le discours que lui avait tenu le monstre dans les catacombes alors qu'ils n'étaient que des spectres ? La chose continuait de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, posant lentement ses doigts griffus sur la balustrade de bois. Sa tête arrivait exactement à hauteur de la sienne et Amélia pouvait sentir son souffle froid sur son visage. Mais, malgré la terreur profonde qui l'habitait, la jeune femme ne recula pas. Son regard noir sondait les yeux rougeoyant du monstre sans ciller. La bête explosa soudain d'un rire gras.

" Voilà une humaine qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas toi que je vais dévorer Loki Laufreyson. Dommage que tu n'aie que l'apparence d'un humain."

Loki haussa les épaules.

" Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était spéciale. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de m'accorder un petit délai. Un aller-retour sur Midgard et vous voilà satisfait."

Le monstre sembla considérer un instant cette proposition. Bien qu'Amélia ne pouvait envisager d'échanger sa vie contre celle d'un autre humain, elle ressentit un léger soulagement : Loki ne désirait pas la voir dévorée par ce monstre.

"Je suis prêt à t'accorder un délai, Loki Laufreyson. Tu peux aller chercher un humain sur Midgard."

Le dieu se leva aussitôt du trône. Il tendit la main vers Amélia.

" Venez nous partons."

La bête s'interposa entre eux.

" L'humaine reste avec moi, au cas où tu ne tiendrais pas ta promesse."

Loki baissa le bras.

" Alors cela ne se peut, elle _doit _venir avec moi."

Amélia le regarda sans comprendre.

" Je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix Loki, vous devez faire confiance à ..."

Elle hésitait à qualifier la chose de monstre, elle ignorait tout de sa susceptibilité. Le dieu sembla perdre son habituel calme.

" Je ne _peux_ quitter Jothueim sans vous."

Amélia fronça les sourcils tandis que le démon semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation. Il occupait à présent le trône de Loki et se curait ses ongles crochus avec beaucoup de soin.

" C'est à cause du Lien."

Le dieu se tourna vers lui, faisant apparaître son sceptre dans sa main gauche. Il frappa violemment le sol, provoquant une onde magique dont se délecta le monstre.

" Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler !"

" Vous n'êtes pas mon maître."

Amélia bouillonnait littéralement, mais elle garda un visage calme.

" Vous n'avez qu'à rompre le Lien, si votre départ ne tient qu'à cela."

Le démon éclata d'un rire tonitruant. D'un geste, il projeta une poussière magique sur les deux jeunes gens. La jeune femme vit apparaître avec stupeur, une chaîne tressée. Enroulée autour de ses poignets, elle le reliait à la main de Loki, telle une laisse à son maître. Cette vision s'estompa presque aussitôt. Amélia resta silencieuse, se remémorant la cérémonie sur Asgard et l'étrange incantation prononcée par Loki. Le démon prit soudain une voix docte.

" Le Lien est un sortilège très ancien et très puissant, qui ne peut être réalisé que par l'adhésion pleine et entière de ceux qui désirent se lier l'un à l'autre. Il est quasiment impossible de le défaire."

Amélia méditait sur ce que venait de révéler le démon. Pour quelle raison Loki avait-il souhaité se lier d'une telle manière à elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de appesantir sur ces considérations, la chose semblait s'impatienter.

" Je ne veux pas te céder mon humaine et tu refuses de nous laisser partir : je ne vois qu'une seule issue, tu vas mourir."

Le démon poussa un cri de rage. Malgré toute sa détermination, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une peur violente et incontrôlable. Voyant des flammes apparaître sur le corps de la jeune femme, Loki lui saisit la main.

" Ne l'invoque pas, elle provoquerait ta perte !"

Le monstre regardait avec intérêt la völva tenter de repousser l'ombre noire. Elle pouvait sentir les effluves de magie et cela aiguisait son appétit démoniaque.

" J'aurais beaucoup de plaisir à te dévorer, humaine."

La nausée prit le pas sur sa colère, apaisant les flammes. Loki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un profond soulagement, il avait besoin d'Amélia pour battre le démon. Il s'écarta d'elle et fit apparaître deux épées dans ses mains.

" Puisque toute négociation est veine, autant en finir."

Et sans plus attendre, le dieu se jeta sur la chose, mais ses dagues ne rencontrèrent qu'une fumée épaisse. Le rire du démon résonna à nouveau dans l'obscurité. L'instant d'après, le corps de Loki se fracassait contre la balustrade, retombant lourdement au sol. Nullement anéanti, le dieu se releva et repartit aussitôt à la charge. Amélia regardait cet échange, impuissante.

_Tu vas devoir agir._

Amélia écouta la voix de l'être opalescent résonner dans sa tête. Toute coloration quitta son visage déjà pâle.

" N'y a t-il aucune autre solution ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_Tu le sais, tu as lu le livre._

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Elle regarda Loki voltiger à nouveau dans les airs. Elle le savait, sans ses pouvoirs magiques, le dieu n'arriverait pas à tuer le démon. Son essence divine ne le protègerait pas éternellement. Elle mit sa main dans sa sacoche. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder dedans, ses doigts trouvèrent instantanément la petite fiole. Elle sortit lentement le flacon et admira un instant le liquide violet. Elle s'assura que le démon ne regardait pas dans sa direction et avala d'un coup le contenu de la fiole.

_Ne perd pas de temps._

Amélia s'avança résolument vers le démon.

" Prenez ma vie et allez-vous en !"

A plusieurs mètres de là, Loki repoussa brutalement les blocs qui s'étaient affaissés sur lui. Voyant la jeune femme si près du démon, il hurla.

" NON !"

Le monstre lui jeta un regard de victoire. Attrapant la jeune femme entre ses doigts griffus, il disparut dans les catacombes. Amélia tremblait, elle le savait, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

" Qu'on en finisse ..."

Le démon ne se fit pas davantage prier. Avide, il planta ses crocs dans le cou frêle et délicat de la jeune femme. Dans son esprit, une vague de douleur inimaginable déferla tel un tsunami. Les dents pointues fouillaient avec délectation la chair délicate de sa victime. Amélia serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler, elle ne voulait donner cette satisfaction à la bête. Peu à peu, la douleur ne fit moins intense, proportionnelle au sang qui s'écoulait à présent de la plaie béante de son cou. Le monstre repu avait relâché sa pression et semblait à présent ressentir les effets du poison. Il repoussa durement la jeune femme qui s'effondra au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge.

" Que m'as tu fait misérable humaine ?"

Amélia eut juste la force de sourire. Sa vision se brouilla. Elle entendit le sifflement d'une lame puis les cris d'agonie du démon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que Loki avait achevé la bête.

" Stupide humaine !"

Elle sentit qu'il la soulevait du sol.

_Un merci aurait suffit._

ooOoo

Thor observait son frère. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, sans prendre le temps de se dire adieu. Qui était donc cet étranger, veillant jour et nuit le sarcophage de régénération dans lequel était allongé Amélia ? Le dieu toussota, tirant Loki de sa torpeur.

" Comment va t'elle ?"

" Aucun changement depuis hier."

Thor s'assit lourdement à ses côtés. En silence, ils contemplèrent le visage calme et serein de la jeune femme. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, sans doute faisait-elle quelque songe agréable.

" Que s'est-il passé mon frère ?"

Loki serra les dents, faisant saillir les os de sa mâchoire. Depuis qu'il avait débarqué sans prévenir sur Asgard, la jeune völva à moitié morte dans ses bras, il n'avait fourni aucune explication. Mais la large plaie, recousue à la va-vite, en disait suffisamment long. Mais ce que le dieu ignorait, c'était la nature de la créature qui avait blessé Amélia. Sa puissance magique était telle qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien à craindre de quiconque. Si la menace n'était pas anéantie, Thor s'en assurerait lui-même. Il caressa machinalement Mjölnnir. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Loki. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, le dieu se leva.

" Soit sans crainte mon frère, la bête est belle et bien morte."

Détournant son regard du sarcophage, il observa les toits de la cité dorée. On aurait dit que le dieu était à la fois jaloux et fier : vraisemblablement le mérite en revenait à Amélia, ce qui déplaisait à Loki, mais il semblait néanmoins en tirer de la fierté.

" Combien de temps comptes-tu rester sur Asgard ?"

Le dieu haussa les épaules.

" Le temps qu'il faudra."

Se pouvait-il que son frère se soit amourachée d'Amélia ? Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de Thor. Bien que cette perspective ne soit pas vraiment à son goût, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de taquiner son frère. Dans le reflet de la vitre, Loki capta le sourire niais de Thor. Il soupira : il n'avait guère envie de subir ses moqueries.

" Allons prendre l'air."

Sans un regard pour Amélia, Loki sortit de la salle. Les deux hommes marchèrent un long moment en silence sous les balustrades des hauteurs de Valaskjaf. La douceur de la brise marine leur renvoyait des effluves florales venues des montagnes alentours. Thor, qui n'appréciait guère les promenades, quitta presque aussitôt son frère, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de paraître au dîner du soir. Loki attendit qu'il ait disparu au détour d'un couloir pour rebrousser chemin et reprendre sa place près du sarcophage. Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte, la chaise qu'il occupait près du lit était occupée.

" Mère ?"

La déesse se leva lentement. Elle avait troqué ses habituels habits dorés pour une tenue noire. Ses yeux étaient rougis et des larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues inhabituellement pâles.

" Loki."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle s'avança vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Loki se laissa faire, pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir pris le parti de Thor. Elle ne se détacha de lui que pour mieux l'observer : malgré son masque de froideur, il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour la völva. Sa présence auprès d'elle en témoignait. Cette constatation mit un peu de baume au cœur de la déesse. Son intuition ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, et elle avait aujourd'hui la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait pressenti bien des années auparavant. Loki se détourna aussitôt d'elle, gêné par le regard qui tentait de sonder son âme et son cœur. Dans le sarcophage, Amélia reposait toujours. Seul le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine témoignait de la vie qui habitait ce corps frêle. Frigg vint se placer aux côtés de son fils : ils contemplèrent de longues minutes la völva endormie. Contrairement à Thor, la déesse ne questionna pas Loki, elle se contentait de rester auprès de lui, respectant son silence. Elle essuyait, de temps en temps, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le dieu ignorait pourquoi sa mère éprouvait une telle peine pour la jeune femme, mais il sentait qu'il lui devait des explications.

" C'est elle qui a senti le danger, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien."

Frigg posa une main apaisante sur son fils. Aussitôt, un flot d'images se déversa dans son esprit. Sous la haute voûte de Walaskajaf, elle vit la bête monstrueuse tapit dans les profondeurs du palais, elle entendit ses paroles insidieuses et son exigence insensée. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit, mais elle repoussa la nausée qui la submergeait : elle devait savoir exactement ce qui s'était produit. Elle regarda Loki se lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance contre la bête. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une présence lumineuse et solaire : Amélia avalait à la hâte le contenu d'un petit flacon avant de s'avancer à la rencontre du monstre. Frigg bloqua le hurlement qui montait de sa gorge : tout ceci s'était déjà produit, il n'y avait plus rien à changer. Elle suivit Loki qui s'élançait à la poursuite du monstre dans les profondeurs de Walaskajaf, ses deux épées à la main. Elle ne se sentit vraiment soulagée que lorsque la tête de la bête roula à terre. Sous l'effet du poison, son corps se décomposait, dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. Sur le visage exsangue d' Amélia, un léger sourire. Frigg regarda Loki passer sa main à la hâte sur la plaie béante de son cou, où des flots de sang d'une inquiétante couleur violette, se déversaient.

" HEIMDALL !"

La déesse ferma les yeux, déjà le rayon irisé emportait le couple vers la cité dorée. Frigg rouvrit les yeux. A ses côtés, Loki regardait avec obstination le corps allongé dans le sarcophage.

" Elle s'est sacrifiée. Sciemment."

Cette perspective le troublait profondément, créant une incompréhension totale. Pour lui, la jeune femme était un mystère : qu'est ce qui pouvait la pousser à agir de la sorte ? Frigg connaissait la réponse : Amélia était une völva, elle accomplissait la mission que la déesse lui avait confié, même au péril de sa vie.

Frigg essuya une dernière fois ses yeux rougis et se leva.

" A ce soir."

Loki ne détourna pas le regard du sarcophage, se contentant de hocher brièvement la tête. L'idée de laisser la jeune femme sans surveillance lui déplaisait. Et le sourire qui flottait en permanence sur ses lèvres n'avait rien de rassurant.

ooOoo

Amélia n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qui se passait. L'être opalescent avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'était pas morte, la jeune femme ne la croyait pas. Certes, Loki avait fini par la retrouver, mais le poison s'était déjà répandu dans tout son être, sans compter sur la blessure qui saignait abondamment. Même un dieu n'aurait pas pu la sauver. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Étrangement, son esprit s'était matérialisé dans le havre de paix de la sorcière des marais. Allongée sur la large pierre plate qui lui servait de lieu d'exercice à l'époque, elle regardait les nuages défiler paresseusement dans le ciel bleu. A quelques pas de là, l'ombre noire rongeait son frein. Vraisemblablement, l'atmosphère bucolique du lieu lui déplaisait. Amélia trouvait étrange qu'elle soit encore là, tout comme l'être opalescent. La notion de temps semblait être absent de ce lieu, ce qui confortait les conclusions d'Amélia : son âme goutait enfin le repos éternel. Son bonheur aurait pu être parfait si l'être opalescent n'avait cessé de l'interroger : quel était cet endroit, pourquoi s'y était-elle réfugiée, et bien d'autres questions. Au départ, la jeune femme y avait répondu bien volontiers. Le souvenir des jours heureux auprès de la sorcière des marais méritait d'être partagé. Mais l'être opalescent lui répétait inexorablement la même chose : son âme avait choisi ce refuge pour guérir des horribles blessures infligées par la bête. Ce à quoi lui répondait invariablement la jeune femme : ses épisodes de régénération ne la conduisait que dans un néant sombre et agité. Ce contraste suffisait à la convaincre et l'agitation de l'être opalescent à l'agacer.

" Ne sentez-vous pas la menace qui plane au dessus de votre tête ?"

Mis à part des nuages, Amélia ne voyait rien planer d'autre. Devant le silence obstiné de la jeune femme, l'être préféra battre en retraite. Dans son coin, l'ombre noire lui jeta un regard d'intelligence : elle aussi sentait poindre la menace.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

A peine eut-il passé les portes que Loki regretta d'avoir honoré sa parole. Le dîner n'avait rien d'intime et il n'avait pas la tête aux mondanités. Son entrée semblait être passée inaperçue. Il se rapprochait discrètement de la sortie lorsqu'une main se glissa d'autorité sous son bras, le ramenant vers le centre de la pièce. Il reconnut aussitôt le parfum de Frigg. Son sourire lumineux le dissuada d'échapper à son emprise. Plaquant un sourire de façade sur son visage, il salua avec hypocrisie les nobles asgardiens. Il aperçut bientôt son père, entouré de ses plus proches conseillers. Il était en grande conversation avec un groupe d'hommes, visiblement des étrangers à en juger par leurs vêtements. La peau de Loki se hérissa instantanément lorsqu'il croisa leur regard. Frigg ressentit immédiatement la méfiance de son fils.

" Moi aussi je ne leur fais pas confiance."

Odin, lui, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. S'apercevant de la présence de son fils, il s'avança vers lui.

" Loki, roi de Jothueim."

Il s'inclina avec respect.

" Odin, Père de Toutes Choses."

Loki l'imita. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, avant qu'Odin ne prenne son fils familièrement dans ses bras.

" Comment se porte ton épouse ?"

Loki le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de se reprendre.

" Bien, elle est quelque peu fatiguée par son voyage."

Odin lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de l'entraîner vers ses invités. Le groupe d'étrangers n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

" Je vous présente Loki, mon fils, roi de Jothueim."

Le dieu s'inclina légèrement en direction de celui qui semblait être leur chef.

" Je suis Corey, de Svartalfheim."

Loki cacha sa surprise : les elfes noirs ne quittaient guère leur royaume surtout pour se rendre sur Asgard. Les Ases n'appréciaient guère la présence de ces êtres qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs. Odin frappa dans ses mains, donnant le signal de départ du banquet. Il entraîna rapidement Loki et Corey vers la table, prenant soin de les placer de part et d'autre de son trône. Frigg vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils. Le dieu repéra presque aussitôt Thor, relégué quelques places plus loin. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir de sa place d'honneur auprès d'Odin : son père semblait enfin lui porter la considération qu'il méritait. Loki se pencha vers sa mère et murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

" Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ?"

Frigg porta distraitement son verre à ses lèvres.

" Le lendemain de ton retour sur Asgard."

Elle sourit à un noble qui levait son verre dans sa direction pour la saluer. La coïncidence sembla étrange à Loki.

" Ont-ils fait part de leurs intentions ?"

La déesse se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. La courtoisie n'était pas la qualité première des elfes noirs. Peuple ombrageux et belliqueux, ils défendaient chèrement leur indépendance et leurs secrets. Adeptes de la magie, ils étaient des adversaires redoutables. Fort heureusement, ils n'égalaient pas la puissance magique des membres de la famille royale. Loki capta quelques bribes de la conversation entre son père et Corey : ils n'échangeaient que des banalités. Le moment des discussions sérieuses n'étaient sans doute pas encore venu. En attendant, Loki comptait les garder à l'œil. Saisissant son verre, il repoussa sa chaise. D'un pas dégagé, il se rapprocha de Thor.

" A ta santé mon très cher frère."

Il heurta bruyamment la chope d'hydromel de Thor, faisant dégouliner la mousse. Le visage du dieu resta impassible : ses yeux restaient fixés sur le groupe d'elfes noirs. A n'en pas douter, Thor était aussi méfiant que lui sur les intentions de leurs hôtes.

" Où sont-ils logés ?"

" Dans l'aile des invités."

Loki hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Thor ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé : avec Loki à Valaskjaf, la menace ne semblait plus aussi prégnante. Même si le dieu bénéficiait d'une confiance en lui à toute épreuve, alimentée par Mjollnir, il se sentait davantage rassuré par la présence de son frère. Le monde de la magie restait un univers inquiétant et hors de contrôle pour lui. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait avoué à Loki.

" Gardons un œil sur eux, ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance."

Thor leva son verre et trinqua à son tour avec son frère. Loki se redressa lentement et repartit vers sa place. Son déplacement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Odin, qui lui manifesta son plaisir de le voir échanger avec Thor. Loki se garda bien de lui raconter la teneur de leur entretien.

" Jothueim n'est pas un lieu d'exil, mais le royaume qui te revint de droit. Mais sache qu'Asgard reste ta maison."

Loki se contenta de hocher la tête. Comment aurait-il pu avouer à Odin qu'il ne se sentait nulle part chez lui ? Certes, il avait grandi à Asgard, mais sa nature profonde créait un fossé infranchissable avec sa famille d'adoption. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il se sentirait mieux sur Jothueim, mais là encore, il s'était heurté à une profonde désillusion. Ce peuple, fier et combattif, il ne l'avait soumis que par la force. Enfin, Amélia l'avait soumis pour lui. Son esprit dériva peu à peu vers le sarcophage de régénération où la völva reposait. Un besoin urgent de la voir le saisit soudain. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque son père l'invita à prendre part à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Corey. L'occasion de sonder les intentions de leurs hôtes était trop belle pour que Loki ne l'exploite pas. Repoussant son désir de rejoindre Amélia, il échangea avec une amabilité feinte avec l'homme. Malgré ses tentatives, Corey resta évasif sur les raisons de sa venue sur Asgard. Sur le visage sombre de l'elfe, aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

" Peut être serons-nous plus à l'aise sur la promenade ?"

Corey hocha la tête et suivit le dieu. L'air frais de la nuit fit du bien à Loki. Sur le promontoire, les bruits de la fête arrivaient sporadiquement aux oreilles des deux hommes. A la lumière de l'astre lunaire, la peau de l'elfe noir semblait presque irisée et ses cheveux, d'une blancheur translucide. Fidèle à leurs habitudes, Corey portait la tenue des combattants elfiques : une armure ouvragée, ornée de runes magiques d'une certaine complexité. Loki eut le temps de décrypter certaines formules de protection et d'autres augmentant la puissance physique. A n'en pas douter, Corey devait être un redoutable adversaire.

" Je vous propose d'abandonner vos faux-semblants. Vous et moi savons très bien que votre présence sur Asgard n'a rien d'une visite de courtoisie."

L'elfe noir eut un sourire énigmatique. Cessant de contempler le paysage, il reprit sa marche, suivit de près par Loki.

" Nos peuples cohabitent plus qu'ils ne vivent ensemble, mais nous avons toujours su faire front lorsqu'une menace obscurcissait le ciel des Neuf Royaumes."

Loki grimaça : il n'aimait guère l'emphase dont usait l'elfe. Il ignorait pour quelle raison mais il souhaitait que Corey en vienne rapidement au but.

" Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon : c'est la raison de ma venue sur Asgard."

Le dieu semblait de plus en plus dubitatif.

" Et de quelle menace s'agit-il ?"

L'elfe fit un geste évasif de la main.

" Nous l'ignorons. L'Oracle n'est guère précis sur ce point."

Loki cacha mal son mécontentement : les elfes noirs n'avaient en réalité aucune certitude sur cette éventuelle menace. Le dieu les soupçonnait fortement d'avoir inventé cette excuse pour venir sur Asgard.

" La seule chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est que l'équilibre magique du monde est menacé."

L'elfe sourit de nouveau, montrant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. A nouveau, le besoin de voir Amélia le submergea. Maudissant son esprit torturé, il raccompagna Corey jusqu'à la salle du trône. Sans même attendre la fin du banquet, les elfes noirs prirent congés. Odin interrogea son fils du regard, mais Loki ne prit pas la peine de fournir les explications. Il s'élança presque aussitôt hors de la salle, Thor sur ses talons.

ooOoo

Amélia ouvrit les yeux. A quelques pas de là, l'être opalescent et l'ombre noire étaient en grande conversation. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme les voyait ainsi communiquer. Elle s'était toujours imaginée que ces deux êtres, cohabitant dans le même esprit, avaient régulièrement des discussions entre eux. Mais à en juger par ce qu'elle voyait, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. L'ombre noire et l'être opalescent n'avaient rien en commun : l'une était la force brute, puissante et destructrice, tandis que l'autre était protecteur et réfléchi. L'ombre noire était une partie d'elle, une manifestation de son pouvoir de völva, l'être opalescent n'était qu'une adjonction due au port d'un objet magique. A cette distance, elle ne parvenait à entendre la teneur de leur conversation. Mais puisque l'ombre noire était une partie d'elle-même, la jeune femme se focalisa sur elle. Bientôt, les mots échangés résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_Si nous ne pouvons la convaincre de revenir à la réalité, nous devrons agir par nous-même._

L'ombre noire hocha la tête, visiblement convaincue.

_La menace approche, elle est imminente. Bientôt, elle goûtera réellement au repos éternel._

L'être opalescent tourna son regard vers la jeune femme : elle avait senti son intrusion dans la conversation. Voletant, les deux esprits s'approchèrent de la pierre plate. Assise, le dos bien droit, Amélia les attendaient de pied ferme.

" Quand bien même je ne serais pas morte, j'ignore comment sortir de cet endroit."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et s'avança vers l'horizon. Elle disparut un instant, avant de réapparaître devant la pierre plate qu'elle venait de quitter.

" Il s'agit d'une bulle-prison."

La jeune femme la regarda sans comprendre.

" Votre esprit est enfermé dans une réalité parallèle, qui vous coupe du monde extérieur."

Amélia caressa doucement la pierre plate. La surface était tiède, comme chauffée par les rayons du soleil. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver le monde extérieur.

" Une völva ne peut renier son serment."

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Amélia : en restant ici, elle n'était d'aucune utilité à Loki. Elle faillissait donc à la promesse faite à Frigg. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme : que n'avait-elle pas endurée ces derniers temps pour honorer son serment ? Ne méritait-elle donc pas un peu de repos ?

" Le temps vous est compté. En restant ici, vous exposez votre corps à une mort certaine."

Amélia sécha rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était une völva : peu importait les épreuves, elle devait les affronter.

" Comment sortir d'ici ?"

Les deux êtres échangèrent un regard de soulagement.

" Mobilisez votre pouvoir, faîtes éclater cette bulle qui vous retient prisonnière."

Amélia regarda une dernière fois le paysage enchanteur, puis ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt, la réalité lui apparut : la bulle semblait voguer sur des eaux noires et agitées. La jeune femme reconnut l'océan déchaîné dans lequel elle flottait habituellement lors de ses récupérations magiques. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour faire exploser la prison dans laquelle son esprit était enfermé, mais au lieu de plonger dans les flots tumultueux, elle survola légèrement la surface de l'eau. Tournant son regard aux alentours, elle aperçut un point de lumière.

_Vite, le temps presse._

Obéissant à l'injonction de l'être opalescent, Amélia vola jusqu'au halo éblouissant, portail vers la réalité.

" Meurs, démon !"

Elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir un kriss d'argent s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Dans un réflexe salvateur, elle roula sur le côté. Le poignard s'enfonça mollement dans le matelas. La silhouette noire poussa un cri de rage : elle avait manqué sa cible. Amélia matérialisa aussitôt une bulle protectrice autour d'elle avant de s'extirper rapidement du sarcophage. La silhouette encapuchonnée contourna le lit son poignard à la main. Bien qu'encore affaiblie, la jeune femme se prépara mentalement à lancer un sort sur son adversaire. Le kriss étincelant à la main, la silhouette avançait lentement.

" Que me voulez-vous ?"

L'assassin cracha de dégoût.

" Tais-toi démon, je ne veux entendre aucune de tes paroles !"

Amélia aurait aimé détromper son adversaire mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Bondissant soudain, il se jeta sur elle. D'un revers magique de la main, la jeune femme l'envoya sur le mur opposé. Dans un craquement d'os, la silhouette s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Haletante sous l'effort qu'elle venait de produire, Amélia se rapprocha avec précaution. La capuche recouvrait toujours le visage de son agresseur. Avec précaution, elle fit glisser le tissu. La stupeur saisit alors Amélia. Quittant sa bulle de protection, elle prit l'elfe noire dans ses bras.

" Vyrna ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître le dieu du chaos. L'affolement manqua de le gagner lorsqu'il vit les deux silhouettes sombres allongées par terre. Amélia tourna son visage vers lui : l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Elle tenait toujours entre ses bras, l'elfe noire inanimée. Sans délicatesse, il saisit la völva pour l'entraîner loin d'elle.

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

Il semblait en colère, sa voix grondait comme la mer un jour de tempête.

" Vyrna a essayé de me tuer. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une erreur."

Loki tourna ses yeux vers la silhouette allongée sur le sol.

" Vous la connaissez ?"

Amélia hocha positivement la tête.

" C'est un enfant de la Neuvième Lune, tout comme moi."

Cette explication n'apaisa pas la colère de Loki. Il aperçut aussitôt le kriss d'argent sur le sol.

" Pourquoi voulait-elle vous tuer dans ce cas ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

" Elle n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de démon."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du dieu. Les paroles de Corey semblaient soudain résonner différemment à ses oreilles.

Thor apparut soudain sur le pas de la porte. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Loki en découvrant l'elfe noire inanimée sur le sol. Le dieu du chaos leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, avant de désigner discrètement Amélia. Thor s'approcha aussitôt d'elle pour la saluer chaleureusement malgré les circonstances quelque peu étranges.

" J'ai suivi Corey et sa bande. Ils semblaient quelque peu pressés de quitter Asgard ... J'ai mis quelques hommes devant leur porte, histoire de les dissuader de filer."

Loki hocha la tête.

" Et ça qui est-ce ?"

" Une vieille connaissance d'Amélia."

ooOoo

Amélia ne put réprimer un frisson en revoyant le sombre et lugubre escalier de la prison souterraine. Le souvenir de ces jours d'enfermement n'avait rien de réjouissant. Elle ramena machinalement son châle sur ses épaules. Derrière elle, la servante la suivait en silence. La jeune femme fixa son regard sur la lanterne qui se balançait doucement devant elle, éclairant les murs suintant d'humidité. Le chef de la prison souterraine en personne la précédait. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un profond soulagement en voyant apparaître la large porte de bois. Elle entra sous la voûte sombre. Derrière la vitre de sa prison, Vyrna se leva. La völva intima l'ordre à la servante d'attendre à la porte. La femme hocha la tête. Amélia ignorait pourquoi Loki avait tant insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'ici. Délaissant la servante, elle s'avança jusqu'à la cellule qui retenait l'elfe noire. Le bruit sourd de la porte et le tintement des clés dans la serrure indiqua à Amélia que le commandant avait quitté les lieux, la laissant presque seule. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la cellule au verre opacifié. Visiblement son occupant n'avait toujours pas quitté les lieux. Vyrna regarda la völva s'approcher. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'elles ne s'étaient vues et pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elles affrontaient ensemble le Conseil du Destin. Après leur passage devant les juges, elles avaient été séparées, sans savoir ce que l'autre était devenue. Elle, avait été renvoyée chez elle, à Svartalfheim, afin de devenir l'Oracle de son peuple, alors qu'Amélia était devenue une völva. Vyrna ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour la jeune femme. Avec la naine, elle avait été la seule à la traiter dignement lors de son arrivée sur Asgard. L'elfe repoussa cet élan qui la poussait vers la jeune femme : elle avait une mission à accomplir, l'équilibre du monde en dépendait.

Amélia s'arrêta à quelques pas de la vitre et s'inclina avec respect devant son ancienne amie. En grandissant, ses cheveux avaient blanchis, mais elle restait semblable à la fillette qu'elle avait connu dix ans plus tôt. Les deux femmes s'observèrent en silence avant qu'Amélia ne se décide à prendre la parole.

" Tu as demandé à me voir."

Vyrna hocha la tête. Elle semblait quelque peu ébranlé par la gentillesse et le respect que lui témoignait la völva, et ce fut malgré sa volonté de l'assassiner.

" En effet."

Elle déglutit et fit quelques pas pour se donner une contenance. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Amélia prit les devants.

" Tout ceci est un malentendu Vyrna, je vais te faire libérer et tu pourras repartir chez toi."

La jeune femme s'avança et posa sa main sur la vitre en signe d'apaisement. L'elfe regarda la chaleur dégagée par la main de la völva créer une auréole sur la vitre magique.

" Je ne pourrais rentrer qu'une fois ma mission accomplie."

Amélia retira sa main.

" Lorsque tu as essayé de me tuer dans le sarcophage, pourquoi m'as tu traitée de démon ?"

Vyrna fut une nouvelle fois étonnée par l'attitude tranquille de la jeune femme. Elle n'offusquait pas d'être une cible à abattre. Elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de cette tentative d'assassinat.

" J'ai des visions. Elles sont de plus en plus terribles et précises."

L'elfe cacha son visage entre ses mains, visiblement terrifiée par ce que ses transes lui imposait.

" Raconte moi ce que tu vois."

Amélia reposa sa main, à l'endroit exact de la vitre. Résignée, Vyrna posa ses doigts longs et agiles de l'autre côté du verre. Les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux.

Asgard n'était plus que cendre et poussière. De lents brasiers achevaient de calciner les restes de la cité dorée. Le pont arc-en-ciel était brisé et le dôme du Brifröst déversait des flots de lave dans le néant. Dans le ciel, les autres mondes rayonnaient étrangement, en proie eux-aussi aux flammes dévastatrices. Partout où le regard des deux femmes se portait, tout n'était que mort et désolation. Vyrna avait raison, tout cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un démon. Elle avait beau chercher, Amélia ne voyait aucune trace du responsable de ce carnage.

_Elle va bientôt apparaître._

La jeune femme plissa les yeux dans la direction indiquée par l'elfe noire. Sur un char trainé par des énormes feux-follets, une femme aux cheveux de jais observait le brasier. Un étrange sourire de satisfaction semblait flotter sur ses lèvres pâles. Mais à cette distance, Amélia n'était sûre de rien. Elle entraîna Vyrna en direction de la femme démon, mais l'elfe noire s'y refusa. Elle semblait apeurée. La völva lâcha sa main et s'avança vers le char volant. Bien que la situation soit semblable à un songe, la femme braqua son regard sur Amélia. La jeune femme ignorait si le démon avait réellement capté sa présence. Elle hésita un instant à faire demi-tour, mais elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. La femme lui fit signe de s'approcher. Amélia entendit le cri de Vyrna mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. A quelques mètres de là, le démon l'observait.

" Nous nous rencontrons enfin."

Amélia avait du mal à y croire, c'était elle sur le char tiré par les feux-follets. Le démon éclata de rire.

" Oui je sais. Tu peines à croire à ce que tu vois, pourtant tel est ton destin !"

L'horreur se peignait à présent sur le visage de la völva. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le brasier. Derrière les flammes ardentes, les corps calcinés des asgardiens n'étaient plus que des masses sombres. La nausée envahit la jeune femme. Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel. La femme-démon fit un large mouvement de la main.

" Contemple le Ragnarok."

Le corps de la jeune femme vola dans les airs avant de s'écraser plusieurs mètres en arrière. Dans sa prison de verre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'efle noire pleurait à chaudes larmes. Amélia repoussa les mains de la servante qui tentait de la relever. Elle avait besoin de rester étendue sur le sol, sur la terre froide et humide. Ses yeux regardaient l'obscurité du dôme : il lui semblait y voir danser des flammes.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Loki aurait donné cher pour être témoin de la vision que Vyrna avait partagé avec Amélia. Malgré ses demandes insistantes auprès de l'elfe noire, cette dernière refusait obstinément de lui faire vivre ses transes. Malgré sa présence dans la prison, habilement grimé en servante, il n'avait rien perçu ou ressenti de la vision qu'avaient partagé les deux femmes. Le dieu du chaos se refusait à croire ce qu'Amélia lui avait raconté : comment aurait-elle pu vouloir anéantir les Neuf Royaumes alors qu'elle avait été jusqu'à donner sa vie pour tuer le démon des tréfonds de Jothueim ? Mais malgré l'argumentaire pour une fois rationnel du dieu, Amélia ne voulait entendre raison. Elle exigeait d'être enfermée à nouveau dans la prison souterraine sous bonne garde.

Les révélations de l'elfe noire avaient jeté le royaume dans un grand désarroi. Même les nuages de Frigg restaient obstinément muets. Cloîtrée dans ses appartements, Amélia attendait que l'on décide de son sort. La perspective de devenir la femme-démon de la vision de Vyrna la rendait littéralement malade. Elle ne parvenait plus à avaler quoi que ce soit et seule son étincelle magique semblait la maintenir en vie. Dans cet état de faiblesse, son esprit oscillait entre la réalité et l'inconscience. Les rêves prémonitoires qui avaient un temps accaparé sa vie onirique revenaient en force, emplissant son esprit déjà torturé.

Loki ne quittait guère plus son chevet, sentant le Lien s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Il assistait, impuissant, à la longue agonie de la jeune femme. Il avait envie de la forcer à vivre, mais il ignorait comment. Défait, il posa sa tête sur le drap du lit où reposait la völva. Tel un papillon, sa main pâle et légère se posa sur ses cheveux : c'était la première fois qu'elle lui témoignait un geste de tendresse. Il releva brusquement la tête, faisant glisser la main qu'elle avait soulevé dans un dernier effort. Les yeux mi-clos, son souffle n'était plus qu'un filet d'air. Sa main rampa en direction des doigts longs et fins du dieu. A peine eut-elle frôlé sa peau d'une blancheur sans faille que Loki se retrouva projeté dans l'esprit de la völva. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente, son pouvoir magique restait intact. Il reconnut instantanément Yggdrasil. Au pied de l'Arbre Monde, une fillette observait les trois normes. Quelque peu hésitante, elle s'approcha des trois femmes. Urd occupée à puiser l'eau et Skuld à arroser les racines d'Yggdrasil, elles n'accordèrent que peu d'intérêt à l'enfant. C'est Verdandi qui la prit par la main pour la conduire au plus près de l'Arbre Monde. Loki ne quitta pas la fillette d'une semelle, conscient qu'Amélia usait de ses dernières fois pour lui délivrer un message. La norme s'immobilisa enfin et d'une voix lente et grave, révéla son destin à l'enfant. A peine le dernier son échappé de la bouche de Verdandi, Loki se retrouva aspiré. L'instant d'après, il était de retour à la réalité. Amélia lui adressa un regard consolateur. Furieux, le dieu se dégagea de l'étreinte légère de la völva.

" Cela ne prouve rien !"

Amélia sourit faiblement : pour elle, la lecture de son destin venait corroborer la vision de Vyrna. Jamais elle n'accepterait d'être l'instrument du Ragnarok. Elle regarda une dernière fois Loki et ferma les yeux. Le dieu sentit le Lien se distendre dangereusement. Sans précautions, il saisit brusquement le corps léger de la jeune femme et courut jusqu'à la salle de soin. Baigné par le liquide doré, son visage avait repris une teinte rose.

" C'est inutile Loki, elle s'en est allée."

Le dieu se dégagea avec humeur de l'étreinte apaisante de sa mère. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter la mort de la völva. Ses yeux verts fixaient durement l'horizon.

" Non, elle est encore en chemin."

ooOoo

Ainsi elle était morte.

Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Son aspect physique était semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Rassérénée par cette constatation, la jeune femme examina avec curiosité l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il lui semblait être au fond d'un large puits asséché qu'un point lumineux à une grande distance venait à peine éclairer. Les parois n'offraient que peu d'aspérités, dissuadant le visiteur de remonter. Mais l'idée ne traversa même pas la jeune femme : la lumière la répugnait. Elle s'avança, délaissant l'auréole lumineuse pour entrer dans les ténèbres. S'aidant de ses mains, elle découvrit l'entrée d'une petite cavité. Elle s'y glissa sans aucune difficulté. Les premières marches, disjointes, la firent trébucher, mais le chemin s'élargit bientôt. L'obscurité des premiers mètres céda la place à une lumière diffuse. Amélia progressait rapidement, n'éprouvant aucune sensation de fatigue ou de soif. Mais malgré son rythme soutenu, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la sortie. Le chemin ne proposant aucune bifurcation, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre la route imposée. Le temps se semblait avoir aucune emprise sur ce lieu. Pire encore, Amélia avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il lui semblait reconnaître certains rochers ou certaines anfractuosités aux formes particulières. L'angoisse commença à la saisir : et si elle n'était pas morte mais simplement prisonnière d'une bulle de réalité ? L'idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques lui effleura l'esprit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en faire usage, le passage s'élargit encore jusqu'à devenir une cavité de taille respectable. La jeune femme s'avança avec précaution. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais n'aperçut personne. Quelque peu rassurée, elle entra franchement dans la grotte. Le chemin disparut presque aussitôt derrière elle, l'enfermant dans la cavité. Effrayée, Amélia tâta en vain le mur qui venait de se former. Une voix caverneuse la fit sursauter.

" Qui se présente à moi ?"

La völva se retourna précipitamment, mais la pièce était désespérément vide. La voix répéta son injonction. On aurait dit qu'elle venait des murs eux-même. Un soupir telle une bourrasque de vent agita la pièce, puis sur le mur opposé, un visage de pierre se forma. Il semblait se mouvoir à même le mur.

" Nom, prénom, qualité, je vous prie."

Amélia regarda avec étonnement ses immenses lèvres bouger.

" Je suis la völva Amélia de Midgard."

La jeune femme guetta avec anxiété la réponse du mur.

" Cela est inexact."

Amélia frémit : la voix du mur avait quelque chose de menaçant.

" Reine de Jothueim et épouse du dieu du Chaos."

Les lèvres de pierre s'étirèrent en un long sourire.

" Soyez la bienvenue votre majesté."

La jeune femme n'avait guère l'habitude d'être traitée de la sorte. Profitant du respect que semblait lui témoigner le mur de pierre, elle s'autorisa une question.

" Où suis-je ?"

Le visage de pierre prit un air surpris.

" Devant la première porte des Enfers, votre majesté."

ooOoo

Loki traversa la salle du trône d'un pas décidé. Il repoussa du pied les débris qui encombraient le sol, vestiges de son combat contre le démon. La plaine comme le palais avaient été désertés mais Loki n'avait pas le temps de s'en émouvoir. Ses pas le portèrent vers la bibliothèque. Dans la petite salle secrète, l'étrange lumière verte n'avait pas cessé de briller. Nul doute que la collection particulière de Laufrey saurait lui apporter la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait. Il parcourut rapidement les premières pages avant de tomber sur la formule tant convoitée. Sa simplicité parut étrange à Loki : tout semblait si facile que cela en était inquiétant. Mais il n'avait guère le temps de appesantir sur ces coïncidences. Fermant l'ouvrage d'un coup sec, il quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque, le livre sous le bras. Avant même d'arriver sous l'immense dôme, les débris avaient été déblayés, laissant un cercle propre et net. Se plaçant au centre, Loki commença à dessiner une arabesque complexe, gravant magiquement à même la roche, les lignes de son motif. Une fois le dessin achevé, il s'agenouilla au centre et posa ses doigts sur la pierre gravée, lui insufflant sa magie. Presque aussitôt les lignes s'illuminèrent d'une inquiétante lueur verte mais Loki n'en avait cure. Faisant apparaître une dague, il enserra la lame entre ses doigts longs et fins, et retira brusquement l'objet. Le poing serré, les gouttes de sang perlaient doucement sur la pierre noire. Cependant à ses pieds, aucune flaque ne se forma, le motif semblait boire le liquide. Loki attendait, impatient et inquiet. Rien ne se produisait. Il relut rapidement les pages jaunies de l'ouvrage : le rituel avait parfaitement été accompli. Il s'apprêtait à lancer rageusement le livre lorsque le sol se déroba brusquement sous ses pieds. Impossible d'enrayer sa chute, le dieu était inexorablement entraîné vers les profondeurs de Jothueim. Son corps heurta soudain une surface dure. Lorsque le nuage de poussière fut retombé, Loki faisait face à un tunnel sombre. Sans plus hésiter, il s'y engouffra : le temps était compté, il devait se dépêcher.

ooOoo

Amélia ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était étonnée par la réponse du visage de pierre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre. Bizarrement, la confirmation de sa mort ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid : elle n'avait aucun regret, bien au contraire. Sa mort était une nécessité et elle était fière d'avoir accompli sa mission. La dernière image de Loki lui revint en mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pu apaiser le dieu, mais elle espérait que le partage de son souvenir auprès de l'Arbre Monde l'aiderait à accepter sa décision.

" Êtes vous prête votre majesté ?"

La voix caverneuse ramena Amélia à la réalité du moment.

" Prête à quoi ?"

Le visage de pierre sourit.

" A continuer votre voyage."

La jeune femme regarda la pièce avec curiosité. Il n'y avait aucune issue à la caverne.

" Ai-je un autre choix ?"

Le visage de pierre sembla un instant considérer la réponse de la völva.

" Non."

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la cavité. Amélia soupira.

" Mais vous pouvez rester davantage si vous n'êtes pas prête."

Il n'y avait plus rien à attendre ou à espérer, elle était morte. La jeune femme se leva.

" Je suis prête."

Les lèvres de pierre s'ouvrirent alors en grand, révélant en lieu et place de sa bouche, un passage. Posant délicatement sa main sur la paroi, Amélia remercia silencieusement le visage avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou béant. L'obscurité devint profonde lorsque la bouche se referma, laissant la jeune femme dans le noir le plus total. Désorientée, elle avançait à tâtons, laissant courir sa main sur le mur froid. Rassurée par ce contact, elle avançait doucement mais surement dans ce boyau qu'elle devinait étroit. La cavité s'élargit soudain au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus toucher aucun mur ou plafond. Elle s'immobilisa, saisie par une sensation de froid. Une pierre se détacha soudain du mur, répercutant le bruit de sa chute à l'infini. Amélia cessa de respirer, attendant le bruit de l'impact au sol. La jeune femme renonça à compter les minutes. Immobile, elle n'osait avancer ou reculer, de peur de tomber dans le vide. Son attente lui sembla infinie, comme la chute de la pierre. Une bourrasque l'enveloppa soudain. Froide et humide, elle la fit frissonner.

" Qui se présente devant moi ?"

La voix n'avait rien d'amical.

" Je m'appelle Amélia, völva et reine de Jothueim, épouse du dieu du Chaos."

Mais cette présentation n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le vent se fit sifflant et violent, déséquilibrant la jeune femme.

" Ici, tu n'es plus rien."

Amélia baissa instinctivement la tête en signe de soumission. Elle craignait le vide qu'elle sentait proche d'elle. La bourrasque pouvait à tout instant la balayer et l'envoyer se perdre dans les profondeurs infinies. Tout cela est-il important pour autant ? Elle était morte. Que pourrait bien lui faire l'être à l'haleine glacée ?

Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main. Presque aussitôt, une flamme se mit à danser sur sa peau pâle, éclairant la caverne. La lueur n'était pas assez forte pour éclairer la pièce. Amélia baissa les yeux : elle reposait sur une pierre qui faisait à peine la largueur de ses pieds. Tout autour d'elle, un vide noir et profond. Refoulant la peur qui manquait de la submerger, elle leva la main dans l'espoir de voir l'être qui l'avait interpellée. Un rire sardonique se répercuta sur les murs. La jeune femme n'avait pas la place de pivoter sur elle-même, mais elle devina que l'être était derrière elle.

" Craindriez-vous la lumière ?"

Elle leva sa main plus haut et augmenta l'intensité lumineuse. Un sifflement désapprobateur se fit entendre, puis une bourrasque violente fit s'éteindre la flamme magique. Cachée dans l'obscurité, Amélia sourit : elle avait trouvé le point faible de l'être. Que se passerait-il si elle s'embrasait totalement ?

" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire."

L'être semblait avoir capté sa pensée. La jeune femme le sentit se mouvoir près d'elle, mais avec davantage de précautions.

" Allez-vous me laisser passer ?"

" La seconde porte est juste en face de toi."

Amélia soupira : combien aurait-elle de portes à franchir ? L'être avait dit en face d'elle, pourtant, autour il n'y avait que du vide. La caverne était si grande qu'elle n'avait pu apercevoir le mur en face.

" Comment y accéder ?"

Le rire résonna à nouveau. Il semble beaucoup plus lointain, comme si l'être était presque parti. Elle resta un long moment à guetter le moindre signe de sa présence, sans succès. Elle était seule, perchée sur un rocher, sans la moindre idée de comment traverser le vide devant elle. Elle maudit un instant son ignorance et sa fierté : elle aurait du laisser Loki lui enseigner comment voler, ainsi elle aurait franchi ce précipice sans difficultés. Hélas, il était trop tard pour regretter. Pour quelle raison le souvenir du dieu lui revenait-il sans cesse en tête ? Elle chassa l'image de Loki de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son problème. Elle hésita un instant à rallumer la lueur : elle avait vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Allait-elle rester pour l'éternité sur ce rocher ? Amélia prit une grande inspiration, son pied droit se souleva lentement. Malgré l'obscurité, elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, se préparant à être aspirée par le vide devant elle. Étrangement, son pied heurta une surface dure. Elle rouvrit les yeux, oubliant qu'elle était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle appuya fermement comme pour s'assurer de sa prise, puis souleva son pied gauche, le sol tenait sous elle. Elle avança ainsi à petits pas mal assurés durant plusieurs heures. Lorsque ses mains touchèrent enfin le mur promis par l'être, elle loua le Père de Toutes Choses. Tâtant fébrilement la paroi, elle cherchait comment ouvrir la seconde porte, lorsque le mur se déroba devant elle, la faisant basculer vers l'avant. Entraînée, sans moyen de se retenir, la jeune femme se laissa glisser sur un grand toboggan de pierre.

ooOoo

" Vous n'avez rien à faire ici."

Le visage de pierre affichait une neutralité sans faille qui mettait à vif les nerfs du dieu.

" Vous n'êtes pas mort."

Loki soupira : il n'y avait aucun moyen de convaincre le mur de le laisser passer. Il hésita un instant à utiliser la force. Non, il n'était pas Thor, il était le dieu du Chaos et du Mensonge. Il s'immobilisa soudain.

" Eh bien dans ce cas, vous direz à ma sieur que je suis fort contrit de ne pouvoir honorer son invitation."

Faisant mine de se rapprocher de la sortie, il lança une dernière phrase en direction du visage de pierre.

" Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à lui annoncer cette nouvelle."

Il tourna résolument les talons et s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que le visage le rappela. Loki affecta un air ennuyé.

" Hela vous a convié ?"

Le dieu hocha la tête. Le visage fit la moue : la reine des Enfers n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir de la visite. Loki s'amusait grandement du dilemme qui semblait agiter l'être.

" Eh bien ?"

Le visage finit par ouvrir grand la bouche. Il ne vit pas le sourire malicieux du dieu.

Loki déboucha rapidement dans la caverne obscure. La bourrasque glacée ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Fermant le poing, il concentra sa magie avant de projeter une nuée lumineuse en direction du plafond. En un instant, le gouffre sombre s'illumina comme un sapin de noël. Poussant un formidable rugissement, un dragon aux ailes immenses vint s'accrocher à une immense stalactite. Ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux fixaient le dieu sans le voir.

" Qui es-tu ?"

La voix menaçante du dragon se répercuta sur les parois.

" Ainsi, c'est ici que ma sœur te garde prisonnier."

Loki fit quelques pas, appréciant l'endroit. Le dieu savait que la bête captait ses moindres faits et gestes, malgré son handicap.

" Tu n'as rien à faire ici."

Loki soupira : toujours le même discours. Il évalua rapidement la situation : le visage de pierre n'était qu'un simple enchantement, facilement influençable, le dragon était une autre affaire. Pas étonnant qu'Héla l'ait choisi pour cette tâche. Remarquablement intelligent et féroce, la bête avait toute les qualités d'un gardien.

" Te plais-tu ici ?"

La bête secoua la tête, étonné par la question.

" L'espace, le grand air, tout cela ne te manque pas ?"

Le dragon plissa les yeux, méfiants.

" Je dois voir ma sœur, si tu me laisses passer, je te promets de revenir te libérer."

Le rire sardonique et cruel de la bête se répercuta sur les parois. Sa queue fouetta dangereusement l'air, faisant trembler les murs.

" Que vaut ta parole, Dieu du Mensonge ?"

Loki se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il devait convaincre le dragon : il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

ooOoo

Amélia se releva péniblement, la tête lui tournait et ses membres la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elle s'étonna de ressentir de telles sensations : la mort n'était pas un long fleuve paisible. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, époussetant sa robe salie par son roulé-boulé à l'arrivée du toboggan.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

La jeune femme sursauta : auprès d'elle se tenait un petit être noir et difforme. Le gnome lui tourna presque aussitôt les talons, sans vérifier que la visiteuse le suivait. Amélia s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, curieuse de savoir ce qui l'attendait. Le tunnel s'élargit bientôt pour déboucher sur une vaste salle circulaire. Le sol était carrelé de larges dalles de pierre brute et les murs habillés de mosaïque. Une large allée bordée d'un caniveau de flammèches conduisait le visiteur jusqu'au centre de la caverne. Émerveillée, Amélia ne prêtait guère attention au gnome qui lui servait de guide. Il émit un grognement lorsqu'elle lui marcha sur le pied. Une rougeur lui colora presque aussitôt les joues tandis qu'elle s'excusait auprès du petit être. Un éclat de rire sauvage lui fit lever les yeux. Quelques mètres plus loin, confortablement installée sur un immense trône surélevé, une femme la fixait du regard. Ses cheveux noirs et raides étaient surmonté d'une étrange couronne d'os. Amélia la devina grande et d'une corpulence solide. Elle était vêtue d'un plastron noir et d'une longue jupe qui dévoilait à peine la pointe de ses bottes. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait fermement une grande fourche. La jeune femme devina aisément qu'elle avait devant elle, la reine des Enfers. Elle s'inclina aussitôt devant elle. Le gnome n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait filé, la laissant seule avec la déesse des Morts.

" Soyez la bienvenue très chère."

Hela dévoila une rangée de dents d'une blancheur étincelante. Amélia n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise. La déesse ne lui inspirait aucune confiance malgré sa courtoisie manifeste. Restant sur ses gardes, la jeune femme se contenta de s'incliner à nouveau.

" Que vous a donc fait mon frère pour vous retrouver ainsi devant moi ?"

Amélia se raidit bien malgré elle.

" Je suis ici de mon propre chef."

Malgré la sècheresse du ton, le sourire de la reine des Enfers s'élargit davantage.

" J'en suis fort aise, comme quoi, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre."

Un sentiment insidieux s'empara d'Amélia, mélange d'angoisse et de malaise.

" Vous m'attendiez ?"

Le rire cruel et sardonique se répercuta sur les parois lisses.

" N'avez-vous pas trouvé étrange, le soudain retour de votre compagne, l'elfe noire, tant d'années après ?"

La déesse des Morts s'était levée. Elle dépassait aisément la völva d'une bonne tête. Lentement mais surement, elle descendait les marches, martelant chaque pas en frappant le sol de sa fourche.

" Elle devait simplement vous tuer. Mais si j'avais su, je me serais épargnée toute la peine de l'ensorcellement."

Amélia était comme pétrifiée. Ainsi la déesse des Morts avait tout orchestré pour la conduire aux Enfers.

" Pourquoi ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Hela se tenait à présent devant elle, arrogante et fière.

" J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs pour invoquer le Ragnarok."


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Amélia aurait aimé que le sol s'ouvre à l'instant sous ses pieds pour y être engloutie. Mais elle était déjà mille pieds sous terre. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, la jeune femme restait pétrifiée devant la reine des Enfers. Hela l'examinait froidement, sans aucune complaisance.

" Ton apparence physique n'a rien d'attrayant mais je m'en contenterai."

Elle tourna les talons et remonta à pas lents vers son trône. Le gnome reparut aussitôt, un coffret dans les mains. Il s'arrêta devant Amélia et ouvrit le couvercle.

" Bois."

La jeune femme baissa les yeux : sur le velours rouge, une fiole au liquide ambré reposait sagement.

" Non."

La déesse des Morts frappa le sol de sa fourche. Amélia sentit sa volonté faiblir.

" Bois."

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme leva sa main et tendit ses doigts pour se saisir du flacon. Le gnome poussa un soupir d'agacement devant la lenteur du geste.

" Ouvre le bouchon et bois le contenu."

Incapable d'articuler une parole, Amélia secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Hela frappa à nouveau le sol, avec humeur.

" Obéis."

Les larmes ruisselaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Ses doigts tremblants l'empêchait de dévisser le bouchon. Le gnome voulut prendre la fiole des mains de la völva mais Hela l'envoya magiquement valser dans les airs.

" Ne touche à rien, elle doit accomplir seule le rituel."

Elle frappa à nouveau le sol et les doigts d'Amélia se firent plus habiles.

" Maintenant tu dois boire."

La voix de la déesse s'était faite plus douce, plus suave, comme pour convaincre sans contraindre. Mais Amélia n'était pas dupe : seule la magie qu'exerçait Hela l'obligeait à accomplir ce geste. Il lui sembla que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Pourtant la reine des Enfers ne l''avait pas frappé de sa fourche. Le tremblement se fit plus fort, provoquant la stupeur de la déesse. Du plafond, se détachaient de petites pierres et de la poussière qui tombaient en pluie, jusqu'à recouvrir le dallage de pierre.

" Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?"

Hela s'était levée et frappait avec mécontentement le sol. Amélia pouvait sentir les ondes magiques qui émanaient de la fourche, tels des arcs électriques. Mais comme l'attention de la déesse était tournée vers le tremblement, sa magie ne touchait pas la jeune femme. Un formidable rugissement se fit entendre et un pan entier de mur s'effondra, provoquant un épais nuage de poussière. La déesse poussa un cri de rage. Amélia aurait voulu profiter de son inattention pour fuir, mais elle l'avait enfermée dans une bulle de protection. Impuissante, elle regarda les débris se dissiper lentement. Dans l'ouverture béante se tenait un gigantesque dragon aux yeux laiteux. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles vertes et brillantes. Du haut de son crâne jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue, des excroissances osseuses acérées dessinaient son échine. L'animal n'avait rien d'amical et malgré la bulle de protection, Amélia pouvait sentir son haleine glaciale. Elle frémit en pensant à la présence qu'elle avait perçu dans l'immense caverne obscure : à n'en pas douter, il s'agissait du dragon.

" Gardien !"

Le dragon tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Hela était défigurée par la rage. Amélia se recroquevilla instantanément : ce n'était plus une femme mais une harpie qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles noires, comme le plumage d'un oiseau. La jeune femme les voyait se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Ses mains étaient pourvues de serres aux pointes acérées. En lieu et place de sa couronne, des bois noirs et pointus tels des dagues. Amélia se demanda un instant si elle ressemblait à la déesse lorsque l'ombre noire prenait possession d'elle. Cette idée lui donna la nausée. Elle s'effondra au sol : Hela venait de faire disparaître la bulle de protection. Sans un regard pour la jeune femme, la déesse des Morts s'avança vers le dragon.

" Que signifie cette intrusion ?"

Le dragon baissa légèrement la tête pour suivre la progression de la harpie.

" Laisse moi partir."

Hela s'arrêta brusquement. Elle plissa les yeux.

" Qu'as-tu dit ?"

" J'ai été ton fidèle serviteur des milliers d'années durant. Il est temps que je reprenne ma liberté."

La reine des Enfers, un instant silencieuse, partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Pliée en deux, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle.

" Ta ... liberté ?"

Elle se redressa, froide et implacable, et reprit sa marche en direction du dragon.

" Aurais-tu oublié que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Au moment même où, pris dans des filets, les asgardiens allaient te pourfendre sans pitié ? "

Le dragon secoua la tête, comme pour se défaire des liens invisibles de ses souvenirs.

" Je les ai tués, sans aucune pitié, pour te sauver, toi. Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?"

Si Amélia avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait sans doute apprécié les talents de persuasion indéniable de la déesse. A n'en pas douter, Loki avait de qui de tenir. Hela s'arrêta à nouveau. Ses sens semblaient aux aguets.

" Et d'où te vient cette soudaine envie de liberté ?"

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'éclair. Dans un cri de rage, elle dévia l'arc électrique d'un revers de la main. L'onde magique fit exploser un bloc de pierre , projetant une myriade d'éclats de roche. La poussière retomba, laissant apparaître une silhouette cornue. Un sourire éclatant redonna un aspect humain au visage de la déesse.

" Loki, mon très cher frère."

ooOoo

Amélia retint un cri d'étonnement. Sanglé dans sa tenue de combat verte et noire, son sceptre à la main, le dieu du chaos faisait face à la reine des Enfers. Elle aurait aimé pleurer de soulagement car elle savait que Loki était venu la chercher. Elle maudit intérieurement sa stupidité qui l'avait amenée à se placer une nouvelle fois dans une situation dangereuse. Elle aurait du faire confiance au dieu, c'était lui après tout le spécialiste de la fourberie. Mais comment accorder sa confiance à Loki après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Elle se releva péniblement. Loki ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard inexpressif.

" Tu as bien mauvaise mine ma chère sœur."

Le regard d'Amélia naviguait de l'un à l'autre. Bien qu'ils ne soient du même sang, leur ressemblance était frappante. La jeune femme sentait qu'une joute dangereuse s'engageaient entre eux. Le fracas des pierres avait laissé la place à un silence de mort. Hela sembla reprendre le contrôle : les écailles refluant lentement, elle retrouva son apparence humaine avant de s'asseoir sur son trône. Loki n'avait pas bougé.

" J'aurais du deviner que tu avais ensorcelé mon Gardien, il n'est pas assez malin pour réclamer sa liberté."

L'animal laissa échapper un jet de fumée de ses naseaux.

" Ne m'offense pas, sinon tu regretteras de m'avoir sauvé."

Hela lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de porter son attention sur Loki.

" Cela fait bien longtemps qu'aucun membre de notre famille ne m'a rendu visite."

Les yeux de la déesse lancèrent des éclairs.

" Est-ce Odin qui t'envoie ?"

Le rire cristallin du dieu résonna sous la voûte.

" Tu m'offenses ma sœur."

Hela sembla se détendre quelque peu.

" Ne me dis pas que ta venue se résume à l'humaine ?"

La déesse tourna son regard vers Amélia. La jeune femme se tenait le plus droite possible, soutenant le regard de braise de la reine des Enfers.

" J'ai toujours admiré ta perspicacité chère sœur."

Hela partit d'un grand rire.

" Ne me dis pas que tu t'es amouraché d'elle !"

Loki eut un sourire cruel.

" Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je la veux pour les mêmes raisons que toi : sa magie."

La déesse fit la moue : son frère contrariait ses plans. Elle eut un geste de désespoir.

" Hélas, elle est morte et, de ce fait, elle m'appartient."

Amélia sentit le pouvoir d'Hela l'enserrer, comme prise dans ses filets.

" Je suis désolé de te contredire ma chère sœur, mais c'est à moi qu'elle appartient."

La chaîne magique qui reliait Amélia au dieu se matérialisa soudain. Hela écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

" Tu t'es lié à elle ?"

Loki hocha positivement la tête : il le savait, le Lien était plus puissant que la Mort elle-même. La déesse jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme : elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, le flacon au liquide ambré. Elle frappa le sol de sa fourche et lui intima l'ordre mental de boire. Le dieu se tenant derrière elle, il ne pouvait pas voir la fiole. Hela posa diverses questions sur le sortilège, décidée à faire diversion le temps que la völva boive le liquide. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de briser le Lien et de la faire sienne. Ainsi elle pourrait accomplir son rêve : invoquer le Ragnarök. Amélia gémit : elle aurait voulu crier mais l'étau magique d'Hela l'en empêchait. Elle tenta de résister mais la déesse, implacable, frappa à nouveau le sol. C'était comme si son propre corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle voyait avec horreur le flacon approcher de sa bouche et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour boire le liquide. La reine des Enfers l'observait discrètement mais ne put retenir un sourire jubilatoire. L'instant d'après un éclair magique faisait éclater la fiole, répandant le liquide au sol. Amélia cria : son visage entaillé par les éclats de verre saignait abondamment. Elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Autour d'elle, les projections de magie semblaient fuser de toutes parts. A travers le fracas et la fumée, elle entendit Loki lui crier de se mettre à l'abri. L'étau magique d'Hela avait disparu, la déesse mobilisant tout son pouvoir pour vaincre le dieu. Pour autant, elle n'avait aucune envie de fuir. A quoi bon ? Elle n'était qu'un instrument, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cela. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais été maîtresse de son destin. Fille de roi, enfant de la Neuvième Lune, völva, épouse du dieu du Chaos, reine de Jothueim, elle n'avait rien choisi de tout cela. Elle se releva, indifférente aux éclairs magiques qui pouvaient la frapper. De toute façon, elle était morte, que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire ? Elle marcha droit vers le Gardien qui assistait tranquillement au combat. Le dragon la huma délicatement, emplissant ses naseaux du désespoir profond de la jeune femme. La bête à la sagesse millénaire braqua ses yeux morts sur elle.

" Personne ne choisit son destin, mais chacun de nos actes l'influence. Ta destinée est déjà gravée dans l'écorce d'Yggdrasil, accomplie-la."

Ses paroles résonnèrent un long moment dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Autour d'elle, la bataille continuait de faire rage, mais c'était comme si elle ne l'atteignait pas. Seules comptaient les paroles du Gardien. Le désespoir la quitta tout à fait et sa magie bouillonna en elle tel un torrent à la fin de l'hiver. Elle s'inclina profondément devant le dragon. La bête l'imita, abaissant sa lourde tête. S'aidant d'un de ses crocs, la jeune femme grimpa sur sa large gueule. Malgré sa surprise, l'animal la laissa faire. Grimpant tant bien que mal sur les écailles lisses, Amélia se hissa jusqu'à ses yeux. S'allongeant sur son front, elle tendit les bras jusqu'à toucher ses deux yeux. L'animal ferma instinctivement les paupières lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur ses orbes blancs. Malgré la douleur et la sensation de brulure, il ne bougea pas, laissant la magie de la völva opérer. Depuis son sauvetage par Hela, il abominait les hommes, ceux là même qui l'avaient traqué sans relâche des jours et des nuits durant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il n'avait jamais causé aucun tort à ce peuple dont il se tenait toujours à distance. C'est pourquoi il prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer dans l'obscurité de la caverne, justes représailles à ce qu'il avait enduré. Car Hela était arrivée trop tard pour sauver ses yeux. La sensation de brulure s'apaisa doucement et la pression des mains de la völva disparut. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un long moment avant de se décider à s'ouvrir totalement. La lumière du sous-sol lui parut aveuglante après des millénaires d'obscurité. Sans plus attendre, Amélia lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

" Reprenons notre liberté."

Le dragon s'ébroua soudain, manquant de la projeter à terre. Se redressant de toute sa haute taille, il aspira une grande goulée d'air avant de recracher un puissant jet de flammes. Cette intervention musclée eut pour effet de faire cesser la bataille acharnée que se livrait Hela et Loki. Avançant ses lourdes pattes, le dragon entra dans l'arène. Déployant ses immenses ailes, il souleva une tornade de poussière en les agitant. Amélia s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux cornes de l'animal qui s'élevait lentement du sol. Elle voyait Hela s'agiter dans tous les sens, incapable de retenir son Gardien. De l'autre côté de la caverne, Loki regardait la bête prendre son envol. Lorsqu'il aperçut la présence d'Amélia sur sa tête, son regard s'agrandit. Il tendit la main dans sa direction et lui cria quelque chose. Mais le bruit des ailes du dragon l'empêcha d'entendre. Détournant son regard du dieu, elle préféra regarder vers le haut et sa liberté promise. Le dragon éructa un nouveau jet de flamme, faisant s'écrouler le dôme et s'ouvrir la route de la liberté. Amélia pouvait déjà sentir l'air frais sur sa peau. L'animal semblait lui aussi grisé par cette sensation, il accéléra son battement d'ailes. Lorsque la lumière du jour le frappa, il poussa un formidable rugissement. La jeune femme crut que ce mouvement de joie était à l'origine de sa chute. Le dragon lui ne s'aperçut de rien. Trop pressé de jouir de cette liberté retrouvée après des millénaires d'enfermement, il ne vit pas la magicienne retomber telle une pierre vers les profondeurs infernales. Elle s'écrasa à l'endroit même où elle s'était élevée, creusant un profond cratère. Elle resta de longues secondes immobile, laissant la poussière l'ensevelir. Mais ce n'était que de la poussière. Elle finit par éternuer et recracher les fines particules qu'elle avait avalé. Debout au bord du cratère, Loki la regardait.

" Stupide humaine, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête."

Mais le large sourire qui illuminait le visage du dieu démentait la dureté des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Amélia attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et sortit du cratère. Main dans la main, ils faisaient face à la reine des Enfers. Échevelée, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements en désordre, Hela avait perdu de sa superbe.

" Tu ne peux gagner ce combat mon frère. Si tu renonces maintenant, je te laisserai partir sans dommages."

Loki eut un sourire tranquille.

" Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison chère sœur : je ne peux gagner ce combat."

Amélia leva les yeux avec stupeur en direction du dieu : cela ne ressemblait guère au Loki qu'elle connaissait.

" Mais, elle le peut."

Lâchant la main d'Amélia, il se recula d'un pas. Hela eut un rire méprisant.

" Ce n'est qu'une humaine, si puissante soit-elle. Elle n'aura jamais la force d'une déesse."

Loki fit semblant de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la reine des Enfers.

" Soit, puisque tu sembles si sûre de toi, combat-la. Si elle gagne, elle sera libre, si tu gagnes, alors tu pourras en faire ton esclave."

Amélia frémit à l'énoncé du pari. Loki avait-il perdu la raison ? Hela avait mille fois raison, elle n'avait ni la puissance, ni la résistance d'un dieu. Elle avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion d'admirer les capacités de Loki : elles ne tenaient pas qu'à la magie mais aussi à son essence divine.

" Que faites-vous ?"

Elle avait parlé à voix basse. Le dieu se pencha vers elle.

" A votre avis ? J'essaie de vous sauver la vie."

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel.

" Si j'avais pu m'en occuper moi-même croyez bien que j'aurais déjà réglé toute cette affaire."

Même si Loki ne l'exprimait pas clairement, il admettait son impuissance à vaincre sa sœur et cette perspective n'avait rien de rassurant pour Amélia.

" Tout cela est d'un ennui mortel, mais puisqu'il faut en passer par là."

Hela étouffa un bâillement et fit quelques pas pour se placer face à la jeune femme. Loki s'était écarté par mesure de sécurité. Séparées par le cratère fumant, les deux femmes se faisaient face.

" Qu'on en finisse !"

Sans prévenir, Hela s'éleva brusquement dans les airs, sa fourche braquée vers l'avant en direction d'Amélia. La jeune femme esquiva sans difficultés cette attaque grossière. Mais la reine des Enfers n'avait rien d'une débutante : ses coups gagnaient en intensité et en précision, tant et si bien qu'Amélia avait toutes les peines du monde à les éviter. Hela, quant à elle, semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Nonchalamment appuyé contre la paroi, Loki regardait les deux femmes s'affronter. Son attitude peinait à cacher l'inquiétude qui le taraudait. Il savait que la puissance de l'ombre noire parviendrait sans difficultés à venir à bout de la déesse des Morts. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était si l'état d'Amélia lui permettrait de l'invoquer : la mort changerait-elle la nature de ses pouvoirs ? Le dieu espérait de toutes ses forces que non. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un cri de douleur : Hela venait de planter sa fourche dans la cuisse d'Amélia, la plaquant au sol. Délaissant sa victime, la reine des Enfers se tourna vers son frère.

" Je t'avais prévenu Loki, ton humaine ne fait pas le poids."

Le dieu détourna le regard pour ne pas voir le sourire triomphant de sa sœur.

" Non !"

Hela se retourna brusquement. Amélia s'était relevée, sa jambe sanguinolente ne la soutenait qu'à moitié. Appuyée sur la fourche, elle fixait avec haine la déesse.

" Jamais je ne vous appartiendrais."

Hela eut un sourire compatissant.

" Je te promets que cela ne sera pas douloureux pour toi."

Elle tendit la main en direction de la jeune femme. En guise de réponse, Amélia lui opposa les pointes de la fourche. La déesse partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

" Elle n'obéit qu'à moi. Penses-tu pourvoir m'embrocher avec ?"

Loki se souvint alors de la mise en garde de Thor dans le verger d'Idünn. Il s'éloigna doucement de sa sœur. Le regard noir, Amélia fixait la reine des Enfers. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un mince sourire sans joie. Retournant la fourche, elle frappa fermement le sol. Le rire de la déesse se figea dans sa gorge. Un mélange de stupeur et d'inquiétude traversa son regard. La jeune femme frappa à nouveau le sol : ses yeux ne quittaient pas la déesse. Hela porta ses mains à sa gorge, comme privée d'oxygène. Loki observait Amélia : ce n'était pas l'ombre noire qui agissait, mais bien la jeune femme elle-même. Il pensait que seule l'ombre noire était capable de manier les objets magiques, comme elle avait utilisé Mjollnir ou son sceptre. Le dieu aurait du s'en douter, l'ombre n'était qu'un versant de la magie de la jeune femme, un aspect qui faisait partie de son pouvoir mais qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement, une sorte d'instinct de survie. Une nouvelle onde magique le tira de sa réflexion. Hela était à présent à genoux. Son visage livide témoignait de son manque d'oxygène. Le dieu se demanda un instant si elle pouvait réellement mourir. L'image de la déesse des Morts à l'agonie lui sembla un instant risible. Amélia ne cessa de frapper que lorsque la reine des Enfers fut totalement allongée au sol. Elle s'approcha alors à pas lents et s'accroupit près d'elle comme pour mieux entendre ses râles désespérés pour aspirer l'air lui faisant défaut.

"Rendez-moi ma liberté."

Nulle colère dans sa voix, mais une dangereuse détermination. Loki savait la jeune femme profondément pacifiste. Il avait senti sa répugnance et son dégoût lorsqu'il l'avait obligé à combattre pour lui lors du Turnering. Il avait vu ses larmes et son désespoir consécutifs au sang qu'elle avait répandu. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'agissait d'autre chose : elle luttait, sans doute pour la première fois de son existence, pour elle et de son plein gré. Si Hela ne lui donnait pas satisfaction, elle n'hésiterait pas à la tuer, et sans aucun remord. Il s'approcha doucement des deux femmes. Le visage de la déesse avait pris une inquiétante teinte violacée. Loki s'accroupit à son tour.

" Hela, elle a gagné, rends lui son étincelle de vie."

La reine des Enfers leur jeta un regard méprisant mais l'étau qu'exerçait Amélia était tel qu'elle finit par capituler. Étendant son bras, elle fit jaillir de sa main, une flamme tremblotante. La jeune femme lâcha aussitôt le sceptre, faisant cesser l'étreinte magique. Hela aspira bruyamment une goulée d'air. Amélia s'était redressée, tenant entre ses mains la précieuse flamme. La reine des Enfers eut un ricanement.

" Ton âme ne pourra jamais réintégrer ton corps. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être rongé par les vers."

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard de stupeur.

" Sauf si quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de placer son corps dans un sarcophage de régénération ..."

Hela étouffa un cri de rage. Saisissant sa fourche, elle la braqua sur son frère, projetant une pluie d'étincelles que Loki esquiva sans peine. Amélia regarda Loki répliquer tout en s'éloignant du champ de bataille. Le combat reprenait de plus belle. La jeune femme se réfugia dans un coin et examina la flamme. Elle ignorait qu'en faire. Un éclair magique atterit tout près d'elle, faisant s'écrouler un bloc de pierre. Par réflexe, Amélia rabattit ses mains sur sa poitrine, pour protéger sa précieuse flamme. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'étincelle de vie avait disparu. Elle se sentit alors beaucoup plus légère. Son corps s'éleva lentement du sol, attiré par le puits de lumière creusé par le dragon. Elle jeta un dernier regard en contrebas : les éclairs lumineux ne faiblissaient pas, emplissant la salle de fumée. De Loki, elle ne distinguait guère qu'une ombre cornue aux arcs électriques verts. Elle détourna le regard, préférant penser à ce qui l'attendait. L'instant d'après, elle poussait la vitre du sarcophage.

Entre deux attaques, Loki la regardait s'élevait dans les airs, surveillant sa lente progression. Il ne fut tout à fait rassuré que lorsqu'elle eut totalement disparu. Délesté de cette préoccupation, il s'intéressa à son propre sort : comment allait-il se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour entrer dans les Enfers ne précisait pas comment en sortir. Et compte tenu de la fureur d'Hela, il ne fallait pas compter sur sa compréhension. Il leva les yeux au ciel : le puits creusé par le Gardien se refermait doucement, il devait agir vite. Évitant les jets de magie, il se réfugia derrière un rocher. Tout à sa colère, Hela continuait de le bombarder de sortilèges. Il tenta de se concentrer un instant. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Il parvint à faire abstraction du bruit durant quelques minutes, suffisamment pour créer une boule d'énergie assez puissante pour créer une formidable explosion. Profitant d'une accalmie, il se précipita vers le centre de la caverne et projeta sa boule en direction du trône. La déflagration souffla en un instant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Le dieu eut juste le temps de s'élancer, talonné par les jets de flammes.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Amélia entrouvrit à peine les paupières. Elle était pressée mais elle ne devait pas agir dans la précipitation. Elle répéta son manège deux ou trois fois : la pièce était déserte. Elle repoussa la vitre et s'extirpa du sarcophage. Des salles adjacentes, on entendait des paroles et des rires. Amélia attrapa rapidement une cape oubliée sur une patère et sortit discrètement de la salle de soin. Rabattant avec soin la capuche sur son visage, elle prit la direction de la sortie. Elle aurait pu utiliser la magie mais elle craignait que Loki ne la localise.

Loki.

Son coeur se serra un instant en pensant au dieu, resté en bien mauvaise posture dans le royaume des Enfers. Elle repoussa fermement le sentiment d'inquiétude qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle avait pris sa résolution, désormais elle était libre. Elle avait honoré sa parole envers Frigg et avait loyalement servi son fils. Elle serait désormais maîtresse de son destin. Les gardes la saluèrent poliment lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de Valaskjaf. Baignée par les rayons du soleil, la cité n'en était que plus éblouissante. Amélia ferma un instant les yeux : après l'obscurité des Enfers, la lumière était difficilement supportable. Elle huma avec bonheur l'air iodé puis rouvrit les yeux. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle descendit les marches.

ooOoo

Le dôme creusé dans la roche se referma l'instant d'après. Loki regarda avec stupeur le sol de la salle du trône à nouveau lisse. Ne subsistait de ce cauchemar que les lignes gravées sur le dallage, reliquat du sortilège employé. Il se releva péniblement et passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux pour ramener en arrière les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il était épuisé, physiquement et nerveusement. Mais la certitude d'avoir ramenée Amélia lui redonna de l'énergie. Heimdall le ramena instantanément sur Asgard. Il salua rapidement le Gardien. Ce dernier le regarda s'élancer sur le pont arc-en-ciel avec tristesse. Mais une promesse était une promesse. Il détourna le regard et sonda l'infini.

Loki hésita un instant devant la porte de la salle de soin. Il examina un instant son reflet dans la porte dorée et arrangea magiquement sa tenue. Il poussa délicatement le battant et s'engouffra dans l'entrebaillement. Le sarcophage vide le rassura instantanément : à n'en pas douter, Amélia avait récupéré son enveloppe corporelle. Il s'avança rapidement dans les salles adjacentes, sûr de l'y retrouver.

" Loki ?"

Le dieu se retourna en entendant la voix de sa mère.

" Où est-elle ?"

Le visage défait de la déesse lui fit peur. Un odieux pressentiment s'empara de lui.

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

" Je l'ignore."

Frigg plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard de son fils.

" J'ai trouvé le sarcophage vide."

ooOoo

L'éclat des yeux jaunes du Gardien lui fit mal au coeur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle savait que le dieu lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

" Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmis nous."

Amélia s'inclina avec respect. Heimdall inséra sa longue épée et fit pivoter le dôme du Bifröst. La jeune femme alla aussitôt se placer devant le vide infini. Le rayon arc-en-ciel s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, gravant dans son esprit le souvenir du Gardien.

Le vent froid lui fouetta douloureusement le visage. Jothueim semblait être redevenu le désert sans vie qu'elle avait connu au sortir de ses noces avec Loki. La plaine avait perdu sa luxuriance et s'était vidée de ses habitants. Amélia traversa sans attendre le pont et s'engouffra dans le palais. Elle frissonna en voyant les débris laissés par le monstre tapi dans les entrailles de Walaskjaf, reliquat de la féroce bataille qui l'avait opposé à Loki. Sa curiosité fut un instant agitée par le motif gravé à même le sol et le trou béant qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du sous-sol. La jeune femme devina que c'était la porte qu'avait créé Loki pour entrer aux Enfers. Elle résista à la tentative de s'avancer jusqu'au bord pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le gouffre : elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Délaissant la salle du trône, elle prit l'escalier en direction de la bibliothèque. L'étrange lumière verte continuait de brûler dans la salle secrète. Malgré l'urgence de sa situation, la jeune femme se surprit à apprécier la quiétude du lieu. A bien y regarder, la bibliothèque personnelle de Laufrey n'abritait pas que des manuels de torture. Si le temps lui avait été donné, elle se serait volontiers plongée dans certains ouvrages. Un bruit la fit sursauter. Dans la salle du trône, Loki venait d'émerger des Enfers. Elle entendit presque aussitôt le sifflement caractéristique du Bifröst. Avec prudence, elle s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade. Le cercle magique scintillait encore et le dallage était à nouveau intact. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Amélia courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la bibliothèque : attrapant les ouvrages qu'elle avait sélectionné, elle les fourra précipitamment dans une besace poussiereuse qui trainait là. A croire qu'elle n'attendait qu'elle. Même si elle savait qu'Heimdall ne trahirait pas son secret, elle préféra ne pas s'attarder. Elle traversa une dernière fois la salle du trône et lança un regard en direction de l'étage qui abritait sa chambre. Elle résista à l'envie de revoir une dernière fois le lieu qui lui avait servi de refuge. Dévalant les marches du perron à toute vitesse, elle courut se placer de l'autre côté du pont. Le palais fut la dernière image qu'elle emporta de Jothueim.

ooOoo

Rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser la fureur du dieu, ni les objets brisés, ni les paroles réconfortantes de sa mère. La völva avait fui. Non, le mot était inexact : elle avait reprit sa liberté. Avait-elle jamais été prisonnière avec lui ? Il tentait de se persuader du contraire, pourtant l'absence du Lien lui pesait comme jamais. Il avait tout de suite mobilisé le sortilège, sûr de pouvoir remonter jusqu'à elle. Sans doute était-elle cachée dans la ville, voir dans les montagnes environnantes. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à revenir à lui, juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Mais il avait vite du se rendre à l'évidence, le Lien ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Non pas qu'il ait été rompu, mais c'était comme s'il était en sommeil. Loki pouvait toujours le sentir, mais il ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à sa source. Maigre consolation qui ne lui permettait que de savoir que la jeune femme était toujours en vie. Même les talents d'Heimdall s'étaient révélés inutiles : Amélia semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu. Loki n'était pas dupe, sans doute la jeune femme avait-elle usé d'un sort qui la rendait invisible aux yeux du Gardien. Finalement, elle était moins stupide qu'il ne pensait.

A présent, plus rien ne le retenait sur Asgard.

Assis sur son trône, le dieu du Chaos regardait passer les heures. Le retour du monarque n'avait pas ranimé la terre aride de Jothueim. La lande désertique et caillouteuse était telle qu'à son arrivée. A croire que seule la présence d'Amélia avait eu l'effet de la faire devenir une terre luxuriante et agréable à vivre. Les tribus s'étaient à nouveau rassemblées au pied de Walaskjaf, mais Loki ne leur accordait que peu d'intérêt. L'époque des soirées fastueuses et des nuits de débauche était révolue, et faire face aux doléances incessantes des jotüns l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Seul Keirin semblait avoir l'oreille du monarque, eut égard au respect que lui témoignait Amélia. Le chef jotün n'évoqua qu'une seule fois le nom de la völva. Le regard terrible que lui jeta le dieu suffit à répondre à ses questions. Même sans sa Main, Loki n'en restait pas moins puissant. Il était craint pour son irascibilité et sa violence. Il provoquait le mécontentement de son peuple et nourrissait les complots autour de son trône. Mais il n'en avait cure. Les premiers temps, il s'était plongé dans les ouvrages de Laufrey, espérant retrouver la trace d'Amélia. Il s'était vite rendu compte que tous les livres traitant du Lien avaient disparu. La jeune femme avait sans doute profité de son avance pour venir piller la bibliothèque de Walaskjaf. Cette constatation le fit renoncer à retrouver la völva : elle avait tout mis en oeuvre pour se soustraire à lui. Force était pour lui de respecter son choix. Mais son esprit ne pouvait se détacher du souvenir de la jeune femme : elle restait pour lui un mystère qu'il aurait aimé percer. Son souvenir hantait le palais. Il allait plusieurs fois par jour jusqu'à sa chambre, s'attendant toujours à la voir près de la fenêtre. Il montait ensuite jusqu'à la plus haute tour, son point d'observation favori. Son regard balayait l'horizon à la recherche de sa silhouette longiline. Lorsque la luminosité baissait, il retournait à la salle du trône. Là les souvenirs sombres l'assaillaient : il revoyait le monstre emporter Amélia dans les profondeurs du palais, son corps maculé du sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure au cou. Alors pour oublier, il buvait jusqu'à perdre toute notion de lieu ou de temps, pour échapper à ses souvenirs.

ooOoo

Thor salua le Gardien.

" Comment va-t'il ?"

Heimdall répondit aussitôt.

" Il noie son chagrin dans la boisson."

Le prince soupira. Il s'était trompé sur la nature de la relation qu'entretenait Loki et Amélia. Il avait pensé que c'était la jeune femme qui s'était amouraché de son frère. Il faut avouer que dans son genre, Loki était plutôt séduisant. La suite des évènements lui avait donné tort : Amélia partie, son frère était au désespoir, négligeant ses devoirs de roi.

" Et elle ?"

Le Gardien secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Depuis qu'il l'avait envoyée sur Midgard après son passage sur Jothueim, il ne percevait plus la présence de la jeune femme.

" Je sais que tu as promis Heimdall, mais pour l'amour de mon frère, ne peux-tu rien me dire ?"

Le dieu aux yeux dorés resta un long moment silencieux. Conscient du dilemme qui agitait Heimdall, Thor lui fit une suggestion.

" Je ne suis pas très doué à ce jeu, mais je peux essayer de deviner."

Le large sourire du prince acheva de convaincre le Gardien.

" Elle est là où tout à commencé."

Un sourire encore plus large vint éclairer le visage de Thor : il avait une piste. Irait-il sur Jothueim, convaincre Loki de l'accompagner ? Non, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son frère : mais retrouver Amélia sur Midgard ne serait pas une mince affaire.

ooOoo

Amélia mit quelques minutes à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout lui semblait si différent. L'herbe verdoyante ondulait au gré des caprices du vent, caressant le bas de sa jupe. Devant elle, le palais semblait plus petit que dans son souvenir. Elle s'accroupit presque aussitôt. Sur l'esplanade, des midgardiens quittaient le château. La lumière du jour baissait à l'horizon. Elle aperçut une tête blonde saluer les derniers badauds avant de refermer les lourdes portes qui condamnaient l'accès à la basse-cour. Pour autant, Amélia n'était pas rassurée : le temps lui était compté. Elle descendit le versant est de la colline, bien décidée à éviter l'esplanade. Les fossés qui entouraient jadis le château avaient été comblés, aussi la jeune femme eut-elle bien du mal à retrouver le passage secret. Laissant glisser ses doigts sur les pierres rugueuses, elle finit par reconnaître celle qui servait de clé. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces, espérant que le mécanisme ne serait pas rouillé. Sans doute n'avait-il pas servi depuis des centaines d'années. La pierre s'enfonça sans difficulté, révélant un étroit corridor. Amélia s'y engouffra sans crainte malgré sa profonde obscurité. Combien de fois avait-elle emprunté ce passage, échappant aux ennuyeuses leçons de ses percepteurs, pour courir dans les champs alentours ? A l'époque déjà, il n'y avait guère que les leçons de magie qui retenaient son attention. Elle leva le pied à temps pour emprunter la première marche. L'escalier de bois resta étonnement silencieux. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Malgré l'urgence de sa situation, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être repérée par les habitants du château. Mis à part les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle ne perçut aucun autre bruit. Elle actionna avec précaution le mécanisme. La petite porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Amélia s'accroupit et regarda par l'embrasure : le couloir était sombre et désert. Elle poussa franchement le battant et se releva, époussetant machinalement sa robe couverte de toiles d'araignée. A en juger par la saleté des vitres et l'absence de lumière, l'étage royal n'était pas occupé. Cette constatation rassura quelque peu la jeune femme. Prenant le couloir par sa gauche, elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Elle ne se sentit réellement rassurée que lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière elle. Malgré les changements d'époque, la chambre n'avait guère été modifiée. Son regard se porta aussitôt vers le banc de pierre sous la fenêtre, son endroit favori. Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux : l'heure n'était pas à la mièvrerie. Elle débarrassa rapidement la table de bois des objets qui la recouvraient. Elle ramassa deux chandeliers qui traînaient et alluma les chandelles pour se procurer un peu de lumière. Fouillant dans sa besace, elle sortit les ouvrages de Laufrey. Elle ignorait s'il était trop tard, s'attendant à voir surgir Loki à chaque instant. Elle tourna nerveusement les pages jaunies jusqu'à tomber sur la formule qu'elle avait repéré. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de ramener le calme dans son esprit fiévreux. Mobilisant son pouvoir, elle récita la formule inscrite. Rien, du moins aucun effet notable. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme relut la formule : il ne lui semblait avoir commis aucune erreur. Elle n'avait pas essayé de rompre le Lien, cette opération ne pouvait s'accomplir que par le souhait conjoint des Liés. Non, elle voulait simplement le rendre inactif, de manière à ce que le dieu ne puisse la retrouver. Elle regarda ses poignets avant de se précipiter sur l'ouvrage ouvert sur la table. Elle faillit pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. L'instant était crucial.

" Révèle le Lien qui m'unit à Loki !"

La chaîne apparut aussitôt. Amélia en aurait pleuré de dépit : la formule n'avait pas fonctionné. Glissant au sol, la jeune femme s'affaissa telle une poupée de chiffon. Ses larmes tachaient le dallage de pierre de petites auréoles humides. Le scintillement vert de la chaîne éclipsait presque la lueur des chandelles brûlant sur la table. Elle était condamnée. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Loki la retrouve. Connaissant le dieu, cela ne devrait guère prendre de temps. Mais alors qu'elle pleurait sur son sort, il lui sembla que le scintillement refluait peu à peu, se faisant moins fort. Elle leva les yeux : autour de ses poignets, le Lien prenait une étrange teinte grisâtre. Tout le long de la partie qu'elle avait rendue visible, les chaînes autrefois verdoyantes se grisaient, comme mortes. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si un immense poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Amélia se releva. Elle avait l'impression qui lui suffirait de secouer ses poignets pour que la chaîne ne tombe en miettes. Elle fit aussitôt disparaître le Lien. Il était désactivé, cela lui suffisait. Elle s'empressa de jeter un sort d'invisibilité sur sa personne. Elle avait foi en la parole du Gardien mais elle ignorait ce que Loki serait capable de lui faire s'il refusait de lui révéler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait plus la force de fuir. Elle souffla sur les deux flammes et s'allongea sur le lit.

ooOoo

Lancelot fixait la fenêtre à s'en fendre les paupières. Avait-il rêvé ? Il repartit en grommelant vers le petit appartement qu'il s'était aménagé dans les anciennes écuries. Saisissant un lourd trousseau de clés, il traversa la basse-cour. Un imbécile de touriste s'était-il laissé enfermé dans le château ? Cela lui était déjà arrivé la saison passée. Soupirant, il emprunta le large escalier de marbre. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver la clé qui donnait accès à l'étage royal. Pestant et rageant, il manqua de faire tomber son portable. La lumière blanche du téléphone lui permit néanmoins d'insérer la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Encore une chose à faire, il faudrait penser à la huiler. Lancelot l'ajouta à sa liste mentale. Il balaya rapidement le couloir à la lumière de son téléphone : aucune trace d'un éventuel visiteur. Il allait rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'il crut entendre des pleurs. Un frisson lui parcourut bien malgré lui l'échine : il n'était pas superstitieux. Il décida de continuer son exploration jusqu'à la chambre où il avait cru apercevoir la lumière. Il rajusta machinalement une tenture de travers. Les vitres sales ne laissaient guère passer la lumière de la lune. Lancelot passa un doigt sur un carreau et soupira : s'il voulait ouvrir l'aile royale aux visiteurs, il allait devoir se retrousser les manches. Jusqu'à présent, il s'y était toujours refusé. La basse-cour et les entours du château passaient encore, mais l'aile familiale ... Lancelot serra les dents, il savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix. S'il voulait attirer davantage de visiteurs et générer davantage de recettes, il allait devoir faire des sacrifices. Cela serait-il suffisant ? Il croulait déjà sous les dettes, celles héritées de son grand-père, celles de son père et celles auxquelles il avait été obligé à se résoudre pour éviter que la toiture ne s'affaisse totalement. Le château hypothéqué, il avait été contraint d'ouvrir la demeure familiale aux curieux du coin et aux touristes étrangers. Mais la banque se montrait menaçante, il devait rapidement trouver des fonds, au risque de voir le château vendu aux enchères. La mâchoire crispée, il repoussa cette idée dans un coin de son esprit : il ne voulait pas l'envisager. Il reporta son attention sur la lumière. Il s'arrêta devant une première porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se rétracter et reprendre son chemin : la lueur provenait de la pièce d'à côté. Il hésita un instant devant la porte en chêne : peut être s'agissait-il de voleurs ? Les gens du coin l'imaginaient riche à pourrir, lui le châtelain. Il ricana : il était fauché comme les blés. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution : il remarqua immédiatement les deux chandeliers sur la table et les objets au sol. Il s'avança, tenant son portable en hauteur. Rien ne semblait avoir été dérobé, juste déplacé. Il tourna son regard en direction du lit. Sous le baldaquin, une forme oblongue était allongée. Son estomac se noua : il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il avertir la police ? La respiration lente et douce de la forme le rassura. Il calfeutra légèrement la lumière de son téléphone et s'approcha du lit. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement : telle la belle au bois dormant, une jeune femme dormait tranquillement. Il se sentit soudain comme un étranger dans sa propre demeure. A pas lents, il reflua vers la porte.

ooOoo

Plus que les rayons du soleil, c'est l'odeur qui réveilla Amélia. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Soudain, elle se redressa. Dans un coin de la pièce, un homme était assis sur une chaise. La voyant réveillée, il se leva presque aussitôt et montra ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

" Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller."

Amélia le regarda : était-elle en train de rêver ? Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, sa silhouette élancée, et même sa petite fossette au menton.

" Henry ?"

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

" Je me nomme Lancelot, je suis le propriétaire du château."

Il tapota maladroitement le mur de pierre. Un sourire triste vint éclairer le visage d'albâtre de la jeune femme. Son frère était sans doute mort depuis des centaines d'années, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru le revoir. Lancelot semblait mal à l'aise.

" Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?"

Il s'avança vers la table et attrapa une tasse.

" Il y a du thé ou du café si vous préférez. Du pain, de la marmelade et même du miel."

Amélia regarda avec intérêt le plateau déposé par le jeune homme : son estomac criait famine mais elle devait d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais tour joué par Loki. Certes le sortilège avait fonctionné mais peut être tardivement. Sentant la réticence de la jeune femme, Lancelot reposa la tasse.

" Je serais dans la basse-cour. Prenez tout votre temps."

Il sortit, presque précipitamment. Amélia écouta le bruit de ses pas sur le dallage diminuer peu à peu. Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Une silhouette traversa rapidement la cour. La jeune femme resta quelques instants aux aguets : finalement il n'y avait rien de suspect. Attirée par l'odeur du pain et du thé, elle s'attabla aussitôt.

ooOoo

Lancelot se tordait machinalement les mains. Assis à son bureau, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'escalier de marbre. La jeune femme en profiterait-elle pour s'enfuir ? Incapable de se concentrer sur la liasse de factures qui jonchaient littéralement le bureau, il jetait de fréquents regards en direction de la cour. Son téléphone vibra soudain le tirant de ses pensées. Il attrapa son téléphone et fit la grimace : c'était le troisième appel de sa conseillère bancaire ce matin. Il coupa la sonnerie et laissa sa messagerie prendre le relais. L'instant d'après une silhouette sombre descendait des escaliers. Lancelot se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser sa chaise. S'avançant à sa rencontre, il lui prit le plateau des mains : il était vide. Il la dévisagea un instant. Maintenant qu'il la voyait à la lumière du jour, son visage lui sembla familier. Gênée par cet examen, Amélia détourna le regard. La basse-cour n'avait plus rien de commun avec ce qu'elle avait connu.

" Je vais déposer ça dans la cuisine."

La jeune femme hocha silencieusement la tête et regarda Lancelot s'éloigner vers les écuries. Il revint presque aussitôt.

" Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?"

Amélia secoua négativement la tête. Avec ses vêtements, elle avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'une autre époque. Mis à part le prénom de son bisaiëul, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Rageant et pestant, il s'excusa et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Amélia le regarda avec étonnement parler dans le petit objet lumineux, ne saisissant pas toute de suite la teneur de la conversation. Lors que son étonnement fut passé, elle se concentra sur ce que disait Lancelot. Il était question d'argent, de dettes et de saisie. La nature profondement bienveillante de la jeune femme se réveilla aussitôt. Elle fit immédiatement le parallèle entre l'état d'abandon de l'étage royal et la conversation que tenait le jeune homme. Le château n'avait plus le lustre d'autrefois et semblait déserté : où étaient donc passés les domestiques ? Lancelot mit rapidement fin à la conversation, de toute façon, il savait qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses chances de convaincre la banque de lui accorder un délai supplémentaire. Il fourra son téléphone au fin fond de sa poche et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

" Excusez-moi, il fallait que je réponde."

Amélia hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

" Vous semblez avoir des ennuis."

Ce n'était pas une question. Lancelot rougit bien malgré lui, honteux qu'elle ait pu comprendre sa situation financière.

" L'entretien du château est une vraie ruine, j'ai du emprunter beaucoup d'argent."

Comprenant qu'il essayait de se justifier, la jeune femme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

" C'est tout à votre honneur que de vouloir conserver l'héritage familial."

Lancelot la dévisagea un instant : jamais il n'avait mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'un domaine de famille.

" Combien devez-vous d'argent ?"

La question était pour le moins abrupte, mais le jeune homme se surprit à y répondre spontanément.

" 3 millions d'euros."

Amélia fronça les sourcils : euro ? Quelle était donc cette étrange monnaie ? Elle ne savait résonner qu'en pièces d'or ou d'argent.

Lancelot soupira.

" A moins de découvrir un trésor caché, je n'ai aucune chance. D'ici peu le château sera vendu aux enchères."

Cette remarque réveilla un lointain souvenir chez Amélia.

" Suivez-moi."

Lancelot ne s'étonna même pas de la voir naviguer dans le château : elle semblait parfaitement connaître les lieux. Cela renforçait son impression de déjà vu. Elle traversa rapidement les couloirs de l'aile royale pour redescendre dans la haute cour. L'endroit était à l'abandon, les coursives abimées et les avant toits laissaient voir des trous béants. Amélia marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle situation. Lancelot haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse. Enjambant les pierres et les débris, les deux jeunes gens traversèrent la cour. Amélia trouva sans mal l'ancien chenil de son père. Sa passion pour la chasse et les chiens lui valaient régulièrement des remontrances de la part de son épouse. Il dressait et nourrissait lui même les chiots, qui, devenus adultes, lui vouaient une fidélité sans faille. Aujourd'hui, l'endroit ne résonnait plus d'aucun jappement joyeux. Amélia s'avança rapidement au fond de la pièce, jusqu'à l'enclos où son père gardait ses chiens favoris. S'accroupissant à même le sol, elle passa ses mains sur les pierres rugueuses. Lancelot, comme hébété, la regardait faire sans rien dire. Le cliquetis la fit sursauter. Amélia descella avec précaution la pierre et enfonça son bras dans la cavité. C'est triomphalement qu'elle ressortit un sac d'une certaine grosseur dont le tintement avait quelque chose de joyeux. Elle prit la main de Lancelot et lui posa d'autorité le sac dans la paume.

" Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant, mais cela vous donnera au moins un temps de répit."

Le sourire d'encouragement de la jeune femme le poussa à défaire le nœud qui retenait le sac fermé. Ses doigts rendus malhabiles par le tremblement qui les agitaient, peinaient à ouvrir le précieux butin. Fouillant, il ressortit une petite poignée de pièces de couleur or. Amélia guettait avec anxiété sa réaction. La surprise passé, le visage de Lancelot prit une mine sévère.

" J'exige des explications : qui êtes-vous et comment saviez vous que ce trésor se trouvait ici ?"


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Debout devant le tableau, Lancelot était comme figé. Il igorait depuis combien de temps il fixait la peinture. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour hydrater ses yeux rougis par la concentration.

" Cela ne se peut ..."

Amélia soupira : les midgardiens ignoraient tout d'Asgard et des Neuf Royaumes. Pour le jeune homme, tout cela était difficilement intelligible. Elle se leva et toussota pour attirer son attention.

" Je ne peux rester davantage ici. Gardez l'argent, il s'agit de votre héritage. Vous saurez en faire bon usage."

Ses mots sortirent Lancelot de sa torpeur.

" Où comptez-vous aller ? Après tout ce château vous appartient autant qu'à moi ..."

La jeune femme sourit. La perspective de demeurer ici était séduisante mais elle ne voulait pas mettre Lancelot en danger.

" Ce serait dangereux de m'attarder. Merci pour votre accueil et ..."

" Dangereux ?"

Amélia se mordit les lèvres, elle en avait trop dit. Bien campé sur ses jambes, Lancelot la dévisageait avec attention.

" Mon ... mari me recherche. Il peut être assez violent, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous."

La jeune femme pria un court instant pour que Lancelot n'ait pas hérité du caractère chevaleresque de son aïeul. Peine perdue.

" Vous êtes en sécurité ici, la police du comté est très efficace. Je peux vous accompagner porter plainte si vous voulez."

Amélia eut envie de rire. Que pourraient de simples humains face au dieu du Chaos ? Elle le remercia chaleureusement.

" Je suis capable de me défendre seule, soyez sans crainte. Je veux simplement qu'il ne me retrouve pas."

Malgré son air septique, Lancelot hocha lentement la tête.

ooOoo

Que dire du voyage en voiture et du trajet en autobus jusqu'à Londres ? Amélia allait de découverte en découverte. Midgard était devenu un royaume bien étrange.

Lancelot avait tenu à la conduire lui même jusqu'au village d'où partait la correspondance pour Londres. Selon lui, une grande ville garantirait son anonymat. La jeune femme n'était guère convaincue mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. Elle l'avait observé acheter le billet d'autobus et chercher le quai dans la gare routière. Il semblait réellement soucieux de sa sécurité. Lorsque le chauffeur avait démarré le moteur, elle avait sursauté, effrayée par le bruit de cette machine mécanique. Lancelot lui avait fourré d'autorité quelques billets et un morceau de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné son numéro de téléphone.

" En cas de problème, appelez-moi."

Son air grave avait fait sourire la jeune femme. Puis ils s'étaient trouvé un peu bêtes sur le quai, ne sachant comment prendre congé. Lancelot avait fini par lui tendre la main. Puis elle était montée dans le monstre vrombissant, s'était assise sagement à la place qui lui était dévolue et avait gentiment agité la main en guise d'au revoir. Lancelot avait la furieuse impression de commettre une erreur en la laissant partir ainsi. Elle semblait totalement désorientée dans ce vingt et unième siècle dont elle ignorait tout. Le chauffeur avait finalement enclenché la première vitesse et le bus s'était lentement écarté du quai. Son dernier souvenir d'elle fut son sourire éclatant.

Durant les quelques heures que durèrent le voyage, Amélie eut tout loisir d'admirer les paysages. La terre verte et fertile céda peu à peu le pas à un territoire plus urbanisé, où se succédaient des villages de plus en plus étendus. Bientôt, le tissu urbain se fit plus dense jusqu'à être continu : l'autobus arrivait dans la banlieue londonienne. Tout occupée à découvrir le paysage, elle ne voyait pas les regards étonnés que lui jetaient les autres voyageurs. Le visage serein qui se reflétait dans la vitre cachait admirablement l'angoisse sourde qui la tenaillait. Malgré la réussite de l'incantation, elle s'attendait toujours à voir Loki surgir de nulle part. Mais nulle apparition d'un dieu fou furieux ne vint perturber le trajet. Le bus s'arrêtait régulièrement, déversant un flot de voyageurs, aussitôt remplacés par d'autres. Amélia les examinaient avec une curiosité non feinte. La tenue de certaines jeunes femmes lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Mais personne d'autre à part elle ne semblait s'en offusquer. L'autobus s'immobilisa pour de bon à la gare routière centrale de Londres. La jeune femme laissa les voyageurs pressés descendre et sauta, bonne dernière, sur les pavés de la métropole. A bien y regarder, mis à part les tenues des gens et son aspect, Londres ressemblait à n'importe quelle grande ville. Amélia se mit prudemment près du mur pour laisser passer les habitants pressés. Et maintenant qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle regretta soudain de ne pas être restée au château de son enfance. Les larmes lui piquèrent un instant les yeux. Le jour tombait peu à peu, et les lumières artificielles de la ville s'allumaient telles des lucioles électriques. Amélia sentait qu'elle ne devait pas rester là. Elle finit par suivre le flot de voyageurs jusqu'à la sortie de la gare routière. Elle leva les yeux pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Parmi les points scintillants se trouvait Asgard. L'envie lui prit de lever le bras pour saluer le Gardien. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait jeté un sort d'invisibilité sur sa personne, pour garantir sa sécurité. Quelque peu abattue, elle reprit à pas lents sa progression dans les rues. Elle déambula une bonne heure, sans savoir réellement où elle allait. Peu à peu les passants se firent plus rares : elle quitta les quartiers habités pour le centre historique de Londres. La beauté des façades victoriennes lui remit du baume au cœur. La nuit était à présent complètement tombée et l'humidité de l'air la fit frissonner. A quelques pas de là, les clapotis de la Tamise créaient une musique apaisante. C'est alors qu'Amélia la vit. Quelque peu étonnée, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Sur le trottoir, à plusieurs mètres, une femme vêtue d'un étrange drap orange et jaune semblait l'attendre. Amélia se retourna : elle était seule. Elle hésita un instant puis décida de continuer son chemin. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas, la femme l'apostropha.

" Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?"

Amélia, surprise, s'arrêta. La femme dégageait une telle aura de puissance que la völva en fut ébranlée. Elle s'inclina avec respect devant celle qu'elle devinait être magicienne.

" Oui, je vous remercie."

La femme s'inclina en retour avant de désigner une lourde porte surmontée d'un imposant oculus.

" Derrière ces portes, vous trouverez un endroit accueillant. Dîtes que vous venez de la part de l'Ancien."

Amélia se retourna pour examiner la porte. Lorsqu'elle voulut remercier la femme, elle avait disparu. Elle s'attarda quelques minutes dans la rue, espérant la voir revenir. Mais la fatigue eut raison de sa patience. Escaladant les trois marches qui la séparait de la porte, elle toqua poliment. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment semblait vieux et abandonné. Voyant que rien ne se produisait, elle frappa plus fort. Le vent s'était levé, faisant voltiger sa robe noire. Le battant finit par s'entrouvrir légèrement, laissant apparaître un visage rond et imberbe.

" C'est à quel sujet ?"

" Bonsoir, euh, je viens de la part de l'Ancien."

Le froncement de sourcils n'avait rien de rassurant. Amélia entendit des chuchotements derrière la porte. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d"apercevoir la seconde personne.

" Elle m'a dit que je trouverai ici un endroit accueillant."

Les sourcils s'abaissèrent et le visage soupira. La porte s'ouvrit plus largement, laissant entrer la jeune femme. Amélia examina avec curiosité l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'intérieur luxueux dénotait furieusement avec l'aspect délabré de l'extérieur. L'homme au visage rond et imberbe portait exactement la même tenue que la femme dans la rue. Amélia s'inclina avec respect devant lui, devinant qu'il était lui même magicien. Un homme grand et mince s'avança soudain vers elle.

" Je suis le Docteur Strange. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?"

Ses yeux bleus perçants et son visage anguleux n'avaient rien d'accueillant. Amélia fut immédiatement attiré par l'éclat magique du pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou.

" Je me nomme Amélia et je viens d'Asgard."

Cette déclaration laissa l'homme de marbre.

" Que venez-vous faire ici ?"

Il n'y avait aucune empathie chez cet homme, aucune trace de bienveillance ou de gentillesse. Amélie répugnait profondément à se livrer à lui.

" Je suis en voyage."

La jeune femme ignorait si le Docteur Strange avait cru à son mensonge. En tout cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Comment avez-vous connu l'Ancien ?"

Amélia commençait à se sentir quelque peu désemparée. La femme sur le trottoir avait dit qu'elle trouverait ici un endroit accueillant, mais l'accueil n'avait rien de chaleureux.

" Je crois qu'il y a erreur, je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage."

Elle se tourna et mit la main sur la poignée, bien décidée à sortir de cet étrange endroit.

" Attendez !"

Il lui sembla soudain qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants faire des gestes dans son dos. Tout autour d'elle, scintillaient de petits points de magie, formant de parfaits hexagones. Curieuse, elle leva le doigt pour toucher les plaques ainsi formées. Sa main s'enfonçait sans parvenir à traverser le voile magique ainsi formé. L'homme vêtu d'orange et de jaune la regardait avec étonnement.

" C'est très important. Dîtes nous où et quand vous avez connu l'Ancien."

Amélia sentit une pointe de désarroi dans sa voix. Malgré la dureté de son accueil, elle consentit à lui répondre.

" J'ignore qui est votre Ancien. Il y avait juste cette femme dans la rue. On aurait dit qu'elle m'attendait. Elle m'a salué et m'a invité à entrer."

La prison magique s'estompa aussitôt. Le Docteur Strange la poussa sans ménagement et ouvrit la porte, se précipitant dehors. Amélia le regarda avec étonnement sonder la rue déserte. L'homme au visage rond et imberbe vint se placer aux côtés de la jeune femme.

" Qu'êtes vous exactement ?"

" Une völva."

L'homme eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

" Bienvenue au Manoir, völva Amélia. Je m'appelle Wong. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre."

Amélia jeta un regard inquiet au Docteur qui continuait d'observer la rue, avant d'emboîter le pas au moine.

ooOoo

Ces premiers jours au Manoir furent quelque peu déroutants pour Amélia. A n'en pas douter, elle avait atterri dans une congrégation de sorciers. L'endroit était un lieu de passage incessant vers d'autres univers, une sorte de Bifröst à usage exclusif de cette caste. La jeune femme ne représentant aucun danger, elle fut autorisée à visiter les lieux. Le manoir recelaient d'objets magiques parmi lesquels le plus fascinant était sans doute la cape magique du Docteur Strange. Dotée de sa propre personnalité, l'objet avait littéralement adopté l'homme. Elle ne quittait guère ses épaules mais semblait s'être pris d'amitié pour la jeune femme. Passé le tourbillon des premiers jours, Amélia finit par s'ennuyer ferme. La bibliothèque du Manoir ne concernait que les Arts Occultes, science à laquelle elle n'entendait rien. Wong avait bien essayé de l'initier, mais sa réticence la rendait hermétique à tout apprentissage. Ici elle se savait protégée de toute menace extérieure, grâce au sortilège qui entourait le lieu, mais son existence n'avait rien d'agréable. Si elle avait quitté Asgard et Loki, c'était pour jouir de sa liberté. Au Manoir, elle n'était d'aucune utilité. Pire encore, elle se sentait comme prisonnière. Les sorciers de passage ne lui témoignaient aucun intérêt, pas plus que le Docteur Strange. Seul Wong semblait soucieux d'elle. Sa bonhommie naturelle poussait à la confiance et c'est assez rapidement qu'Amélia lui avait tout confié sur sa situation. Elle ignorait si cela avait été rapporté au Docteur Strange, car ce dernier ne lui adressait guère la parole, trop occupé. Jusqu'à ce jour.

"Hum."

Amélia leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Devant elle se tenait le Docteur Strange, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ses mains tripotaient une enveloppe fermée.

" Wong m'a parlé. Voici une recommandation de ma main. Adressez-vous à St Mary, ils cherchent toujours des bonnes volontés."

Le sourire éclatant de la jeune femme lui fit mal au cœur.

" Souvenez-vous cependant que nul ne doit connaître votre secret. Vous ne devez faire usage publiquement de votre magie."

Amélia hocha silencieusement la tête. Sans s'attarder davantage, le Docteur Strange tourna les talons, visiblement soulagé de s'être débarrassé de cette corvée.

Dès le lendemain, la jeune femme se mit en quête de l'hôpital désigné par le Docteur Strange. Grâce aux indications de Wong, elle y parvint sans difficultés. Soucieuse du regard des passants, elle avait modulé sa tenue en quelque chose de plus moderne, sans oser toutefois aller au delà de ce que sa pudeur lui dictait. Ses vêtements noirs tranchaient littéralement avec le blanc des couloirs de l'hôpital, telle une tâche d'encre sur une feuille de papier.

Le dispensaire était situé au rez-de-chaussée de l'édifice. Passé l'accueil, il fallait s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Amélia suivit à distance respectueuse, un vieux monsieur qui s'arrêtait tous les mètres pour se moucher. La salle d'attente du dispensaire était pleine à craquer, l'air était saturé de microbes. Amélia fronça les sourcils, assaillie par les relents de maladie. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et patienta jusqu'à ce que la secrétaire daigne lever les yeux vers elle. D'une quarantaine d'années, exagérément maquillée, elle examinait scrupuleusement ses ongles qu'elle venait de vernir en rouge. Amélia toussota discrètement dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

" Remplissez le formulaire et allez vous asseoir. On va s'occuper de vous."

Sur le coin du bureau s'entassaient des formulaires médicaux.

" Pardonnez moi, mais je ne suis pas malade. Je viens pour le poste."

La femme daigna enfin lever les yeux sur elle. Son regard blasé la balaya sans y prêter attention.

" Mettez-vous dans le coin là-bas. Je vais signaler votre présence au médecin chef. Vous avez un CV ?"

Amélia la regarda sans comprendre. La femme soupira.

" Un document qui décrit vos compétences et vos études ?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

" Je n'ai qu'une recommandation du Docteur Strange."

La secrétaire leva lentement les yeux et la dévisagea avec intérêt.

" Le Docteur Stephen Strange ? Le célèbre neurochirurgien ?"

Amélia ignorait ce qu'était un neurochirurgien, aussi elle se contenta de hocher simplement la tête. La secrétaire attrapa rapidement son téléphone et composa à toute vitesse un numéro. D'un geste de la tête, elle fit à Amélia d'aller s'installer dans un coin.

La journée s'écoula ainsi, en de longues minutes. La jeune femme voyait la salle d'attente s'emplir et se désemplir, sans que personne ne s'inquiète de sa présence. Lorsque le soir fut enfin tombé, un homme à l'air fatigué vêtu d'une blouse blanche vint la chercher. Il l'introduisit dans l'un des cabinets d'auscultation du dispensaire. Il s'assit pesamment sur sa chaise et la dévisagea.

" Ma secrétaire affirme que vous venez de la part de Strange."

Amélia hocha la tête et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Elle nota que l'homme parlé du Docteur Strange avec une certaine répugnance. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte et rendit le papier à la jeune femme.

" Cela n'est guère dans ses habitudes."

Il attendait visiblement une réponse, mais Amélia ignorait laquelle. Il soupira.

" Où avez-vous fait vos études de médecine ?"

La jeune femme paniqua un instant avant de se reprendre.

" Dans une petite ville du nord."

Froncement de sourcils.

" Avez-vous obtenu un diplôme ?"

Amélia secoua négativement la tête.

" Mais j'ai souvent assisté mes professeurs."

L'image de Donnalina traversa fugacement son esprit.

Le médecin soupira à nouveau et se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entretien.

" De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix. Je vous attends donc demain dès huit heures. Soyez ponctuelle."

Pour peu, Amélia lui aurait sauté au cou. Enfin on lui donnait la possibilité d'exercer ses talents de guérisseuse. Elle se contenta de lui serrer vigoureusement la main. Le médecin la regarda s'éloigner, quelque peu circonspect : quel rapport pouvait-il bien exister entre cette gamine aux allures étranges et Stephen Strange ?

Wong l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, soucieux comme un père qui attend le retour de son enfant. Il la gronda quelque peu sur l'heure, mais à voir sa mine rayonnante, il sut qu'elle avait obtenu le poste. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Ainsi que le lui avait demandé le docteur Lloyd, Amélia se présenta à l'heure dite au dispensaire. Une blouse et un badge l'attendait sagement à l'accueil. Viviane la secrétaire lui indiqua le vestiaire du bout de son ongle rouge parfaitement manucuré. Amélia remarqua que la couleur de son vernis avait changé depuis la veille. Elle glissa sa besace au fond du casier vert et ajusta sa ceinture de guérisseuse pour qu'elle soit invisible sous la blouse. Ainsi vêtue, elle se sentait prête à affronter sa première journée de travail. Le docteur Lloyd l'attendait dans la salle d'attente encore vide. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau et lui exposa les modalités de son contrat de travail : elle était chargé d'accueillir les patients, de juger de la gravité de leur état afin d'organiser leur prise en charge. Elle pourrait s'occuper des cas les plus simples ne requérant aucun acte chirurgical ou de prescription médicale.

" Nous avons beaucoup de sans abris, vous pourrez vous faire la main sur eux."

Amélia, bien qu'horrifiée par le cynisme du praticien, ne pipa mot. D'une main tremblante, elle prit le stylo que lui tendait le médecin.

" Signez là."

Le temps suspendit son vol un instant avant que l'encre ne noircisse le document. Lloyd s'empara aussitôt du document.

" Les portes ne vont pas tarder à ouvrir. N'oubliez pas que je supervise votre travail, vous devez donc en référer à moi."

Amélia hocha la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Elle entendait déjà le raclement des chaises sur le sol en lino. Le docteur Lloyd ajusta ses lunettes et approcha le contrat de son visage. D'un air déçu, il rangea le document dans une chemise en carton.

" Laufreyson, rien à voir avec Strange."

En une heure à peine, la salle d'attente était pleine. Amélia disposait d'un petit recoin, pouvant être fermé par un paravent pour plus d'intimité, où elle recevait les patients. La lecture de la fiche de renseignements, la discussion avec les gens et éventuellement un léger examen, lui permettaient de déterminer l'urgence de leur situation. Même si Amélia effectuait des gestes, en réalité, c'était du cinéma. Rien que d'être assise face à face avec la personne lui suffisait à savoir à quel point elle souffrait. C'était un travail fatiguant et peu gratifiant. Déçus et excédés de voir certains patients passer avant eux, les gens avaient tendance à s'impatienter, apostrophant Amélia. Avec son calme et sa bienveillance habituelle, elle répondait aux remarques parfois acerbes.

Lorsqu'un premier cas simple se présenta, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant. Le monsieur âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années ne cessait de répéter à sa femme que cela n'était rien, qu'ils s'étaient déplacés pour rien.

" Maintenant vous êtes là, laissez-moi examiner votre main."

Bougonnant pour la forme, il finit par poser sa main bandée à la va-vite sur la petite table d'examen. Amélia défit avec douceur le pansement tâché de sang : c'était une vilaine coupure.

" Bougez vos doigts je vous prie."

Le monsieur s'exécuta sans difficultés. Rassurée, Amélia prépara le nécessaire pour nettoyer et recoudre la plaie. Quelque peu inquiet de la voir s'agiter ainsi, le monsieur la questionna.

" Quel âge avez-vous mademoiselle ?"

Amélia éclata d'un rire cristallin.

" Rassurez-vous, je sais ce que je fais."

A l'aide d'un coton, elle désinfecta proprement la plaie. La coupure était nette et peu profonde, quelques points suffiraient. Elle attrapa du fil et un crochet et positionna la lampe de manière à bien éclairer la main. L'homme retira promptement sa main.

" Vous ne me faîtes pas d'anesthésie ?"

Sa femme, derrière lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Amélia dut se retenir d'exploser de rire.

" Il n'y a que trois points à faire, mais si cela peut vous tranquilliser ..."

Elle fouilla rapidement dans sa ceinture de guérisseuse et en ressortit une petite feuille d'un vert prononcé.

" Mâchez doucement."

L'homme regarda la feuille avec circonspection. Voyant qu'Amélia approchait le crochet de sa main, il s'empressa de fourrer le végétal dans sa bouche. En quelques minutes à peine, les points étaient faits. La jeune femme posa une compresse sur la plaie recousue et partit chercher le docteur Lloyd. Ce dernier, voyant la mise des patients, l'apostropha.

" Vous avez dit que vous pouviez vous occuper des sans abris, pas des gens de bonne famille !"

Amélia tenta bien de se justifier mais le docteur était bien trop inquiet pour l'écouter. Il se présenta rapidement et examina avec attention le travail d'Amélia. Il reposa lentement la compresse et prit congé du couple.

" C'est un excellent travail. Faîtes le pansement et renvoyez ces gens chez eux."

Amélia hocha vigoureusement la tête et acheva son travail : elle avait fait ses preuves. A partir de ce moment, elle assista régulièrement le docteur Lloyd. Ce dernier lui confiait des tâches simples. Amélia le soupçonnait de tester ses aptitudes lorsqu'un cas plus compliqué se présentait. Au bout d'une semaine, elle était devenue son bras droit. Malgré la fatigue, ce travail plaisait énormément à la jeune femme. Enfin, elle pouvait faire usage de son talent premier, elle était utile aux autres et son pouvoir était au service du bien commun. De quoi la ravir. Le souvenir de ses années passées sur Asgard, de sa formation de völva et de sa vie avec Loki s'estompaient peu à peu au profit de ses nouvelles expériences. Elle continuait d'habiter au Manoir, où Wong s'occupait d'elle comme sa propre fille. Elle voyait parfois le Docteur Strange poser un regard interrogateur sur elle, se demandant sans doute comme se passait sa vie à St Mary. Elle sentait bien que sa présence en ces lieux lui pesaient. Aussi quelques mois après son arrivée à Londres, elle prit l'initiative de quitter le cocon rassurant du Manoir. Elle dénicha rapidement un petit appartement, certes éloigné du centre historique de Londres, plus proche de l'hôpital. Wong l'aida à accomplir toutes les formalités administratives, bien qu'elle commença à intégrer le fonctionnement et les mœurs du vingt et unième siècle. Lorsque sa ligne téléphonique fut branchée, son premier soin fut d'appeler Lancelot. Le jeune homme lui apprit que grâce au trésor du chenil, il avait pu solder un grand nombre de dettes. Il avait placé une partie des fonds et entreprit de réhabiliter l'aile royale pour en faire des chambres d'hôtes de luxe. Amélia sentait un profond soulagement dans sa voix. Il lui fit promettre de lui rendre visite lors de ses prochains congés. Cette perspective remplissait Amélia de joie car malgré son activité professionnelle, elle se sentait seule. A Londres, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Wong était une oreille attentive mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Manoir, elle ne le voyait guère plus. A l'hôpital, ses contacts avec Vivane et le docteur Lloyd étaient limités : ils se bornaient aux convenances sociales et professionnelles. Ce qui manquait à Amélia, c'était l'ambiance fraternelle de sa confrérie. Elle pensait souvent à Minerva et à Mikana. Que devenaient-elles ? L'ambassadrice avait-elle été affectée à un autre royaume ? Un bruit la tira soudain de ses réflexions. Il était tard, le dispensaire venait de fermer ses portes. Vivianne était déjà partie depuis un bon bout de temps et le docteur Lloyd lui avait confié la fermeture, pressé de déserter les lieux en cette veille de week end. Une vague de terreur la submergea soudain : une silhouette sombre se dressait dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Après la terreur, ce fut une vague de douleur qui la submergea. Bien malgré elle, Amélia se plia en deux sous l'effet de ce qu'elle ressentait. La forme noire cria soudain et s'effondra au sol. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce n'était pas elle qui ressentait ces émotions mais bien la jeune femme étendue au sol. L'instant d'après elle était auprès d'elle. Mobilisant son pouvoir pour repousser l'intense douleur qui la submergeait, elle posa une main sur son front trempé de sueur. La jeune femme saisit sa main et la serra à en faire exploser ses phalanges.

" Aidez-moi !"

Le ton était implorant. Amélia ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les douleurs de l'enfantement.

" Depuis combien de temps le travail a-t'il commencé ?"

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme poussa un long hurlement. Amélia posa sa main sur le ventre distendu et douloureux : l'enfant était prêt à naître. Elle jeta un regard désespéré en direction du couloir : il était vide, comme si tout le personnel avait déserté l'hôpital en cette veille de week end.

Elle passa sa main sur le front de le future mère pour lui insuffler un peu de tranquilité.

" Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, je reviens."

" NON !"

La force de la jeune femme était impressionnante. Refusant de lâcher la main de la blouse blanche, elle s'accrochait désespérément. Une nouvelle contraction la submergea, la plongeant dans un abime de souffrance. Amélia attendit que la douleur s'estompe avant de se pencher à son oreille.

" Votre bébé sera bientôt là, laissez moi attraper des linges propres et de quoi couper le cordon."

Elle désigna son petit recoin. La future mère leva la tête avec difficulté pour regarder l'endroit que lui désignait la blouse blanche. Elle planta son regard dans le sien avant de lâcher brusquement sa main. Amélia se retint de masser ses phalanges douloureuses. Elle attrapa à la va-vite des compresses, le rouleau de papier et une paire de ciseaux chirurgicaux. Déjà, une nouvelle contraction faisait hurler la jeune femme. De sa voix douce, Amélia ne cessait d'encourager et de rassurer la future mère. L'enfant ne mit que quelques minutes avant de pointer le bout de sa tête, l'instant d'après, il faisait son entrée dans le monde. Ses vagissements et son teint rose rassurèrent instantanément Amélia. Un rapide examen lui apprit que la petite fille était en parfaite santé. Elle coupa le cordon et enveloppa l'enfant avant de la déposer entre les bras tremblants de sa mère.

" Elle est en parfaite santé."

La jeune femme dégagea le linge pour observer le visage parfait de sa petite fille, avant de déposer un baiser léger sur son nez busqué. Amélia s'était légèrement écartée pour les laisser faire connaissance en toute intimité. Elle appela rapidement le service maternité pour avoir du renfort. Alerté par l'appel de la jeune femme, l'équipe obstétrique ne mit que quelques minutes à intervenir. Amélia regarda la jeune mère et le bébé partir à toute vitesse sur un chariot : elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir. Restée à nouveau seule, elle nettoya consciencieusement le sol taché de sang avant d'éteindre définitivement la lumière du dispensaire.

ooOoo

En un week end à peine, l'histoire d'Amélia avait fait le tour de l'hôpital. Elle avait reçu les félicitations de l'équipe obstétrique : grâce à son intervention, la mère et l'enfant étaient en parfaite santé. Des employés curieux se pressaient à la porte du dispensaire pour apercevoir celle qui avait aidé une femme à mettre son enfant au monde sans aucune expérience en la matière. Tout cette agitation avait le don d'agacer le docteur Lloyd car cela perturbait grandement le fonctionnement du dispensaire. Amélia, quant à elle, se tenait coite, se contentant de faire son travail comme à l'accoutumée. En fin de journée, le docteur Lloyd la convoqua néanmoins dans son bureau. La jeune femme était incertaine quant à l'issue de cet entretien, elle sentait bien qu'il désapprouvait tout cela.

" Asseyez-vous je vous prie."

Silencieuse, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Il l'imita en soupirant.

" Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé du renfort ?"

Le ton était sentencieux.

" Croyez bien que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurai fait."

Nouveau soupir.

" Vous n'êtes pas médecin Miss Laufreyson, ce que vous avez fait dépasse grandement vos compétences. L'issue aurait pu être grave."

Amélia aurait aimé répliquer, mais elle garda le silence. Quel argument avait-elle à opposer au docteur Lloyd : ses capacités magiques ?

" C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux vous voir suivre les cours dispensés par la faculté de médecine. Vous êtes douée Miss Laufreyson, ne gâchez pas votre don."

La jeune femme s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle remercia le docteur Lloyd, avant de prendre congé. Il la retint un instant.

" Vous devriez monter au cinquième étage, il y a là une jeune femme qui souhaiterait vous remercier de vive voix."

Amélia ignorait pour quelle raison son cœur battait si fort. Dans l'ascenseur de verre, la ville s'illuminait peu à peu. Elle avait troqué sa blouse blanche pour son manteau noir. Aussi, elle passa incognito dans les couloirs. Elle frappa doucement à porte de la chambre que lui avait indiqué l'infirmière de garde. Une voix fluette l'autorisa à entrer. Le regard d'Amélia se porta aussitôt vers le berceau de plastique. Le bébé reposait, enveloppé dans une couverture rose. Malgré son sommeil, son visage était agité de petits soubresauts. Amélia se surprit à lui sourire. La jeune mère se leva aussitôt du lit pour se porter à sa rencontre.

" Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier ..."

Sans pouvoir en dire davantage, elle fondit en larmes. Dans le pêle-mêle des émotions qui l'agitait, Amélia reconnut un mélange de reconnaissance et de soulagement, mais aussi une profonde inquiétude.

" Ne soyez pas inquiète, elle est en parfaite santé."

Amélia lui prit gentiment la main pour la rassurer.

" Comment s'appelle t-elle ?"

La jeune femme renifla bruyamment.

" Elena."

" C'est très joli."

Pour peu, la situation aurait pu être risible. Amélia maternait la jeune mère qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'elle. Pour autant, malgré ces paroles rassurantes, elle continuait de pleurer. Amélia remarqua qu'aucun bouquet ne venait fleurir la chambre. Aucune peluche ne venait câliner la petite fille. La jeune femme portait une chemise de nuit de l'hôpital et ne semblait avoir aucun effet personnel.

" Qu'allons nous devenir ?"

Elle finit par éclater en gros sanglots. Amélia ramena la jeune femme jusqu'au lit et l'aida à s'allonger avant de rabattre la couverture sur elle. Elle était visiblement exténuée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Les pleurs de la mère avait réveillé l'enfant, qui se mit à vagir de toutes ses forces. Délaissant la jeune femme, Amélia s'approcha du berceau. De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues roses de la fillette. A peine l'eut-elle prit dans ses bras, qu'elle se calma et se mit à babiller. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune mère la regardait faire. Ses sanglots s'étaient tus mais des larmes continuaient de rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. L'enfant toujours dans ses bras, Amélia vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.

" Et si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début ?"

Hélas rien que du très banal. Une jeune femme amoureuse, un homme peu scrupuleux et une famille à cheval sur les conventions. Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, Mary avait cru s'évanouir de bonheur. Certes, elle était peut être un peu jeune mais elle croyait fermement à son bonheur. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé selon ses plans. Son soi-disant petit ami, un homme plus âgé qu'elle, l'avait tout bonnement larguée, refusant d'assumer ses responsabilités. Elle devait apprendre plus tard, qu'il était déjà marié et père de deux enfants. Ses parents avaient été horrifiés par sa situation. Comment avait-elle pu se faire engrosser comme une vulgaire fille de la rue ? Les mots de son père résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Pour éviter tout scandale, ils lui avaient proposé de se faire avorter. Impensable pour la jeune femme qui avait préféré fuir plutôt que de subir une telle ignominie. Voilà comment à vingt ans à peine, elle s'était retrouvée seule, à la rue, devant abandonner ses études et ses rêves de bonheur. Elle avait erré de foyer en foyer durant les six derniers mois de sa grossesse. Et avait fini par échoir au dispensaire de St Mary pour y mettre au monde son enfant.

" L'assistante sociale est venue cet après midi. Elle veut proposer Elena à l'adoption."

Amélia avait remis le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. L'enfant s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au doigt que lui tendait Mary, comme pour la retenir.

" Qu'allez-vous faire ?"

La jeune femme essuya furtivement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La perspective d'abandonner son enfant était insoutenable mais comment élever un bébé, sans toit et sans ressources. Amélia percevait sans difficultés le profond dilemme qui agitait la jeune femme.

" Nous allons trouver une solution, ne vous en faîtes pas."

ooOoo

" Elena ?"

Les gazouillis de la petite fille trahirent aussitôt sa cachette. Amélia tira doucement sur le rideau pour de pas effrayer l'enfant. Elle éclata de rire en voyant apparaître son visage.

" Petite coquine !"

Amélia l'attrapa aussitôt pour la remettre dans son parc. Depuis qu'elle se déplaçait à quatre pattes, l'enfant avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les barreaux de bois. Elle s'y agrippa et manifesta bruyamment son mécontentement. Amélia fit un geste de la main et une pluie d'étoile se matérialisa aussitôt au dessus du parc. Ravie, la fillette s'assit sur son séant pour admirer le spectacle, ses petites mains battant de joie. Amélia l'observa un instant, attendrie. Mary venait juste de partir : elle partageait ses soirées entre ses cours du soir et le petit boulot de serveuse qu'elle avait dégoté à quelques rues de là. Même si Amélia lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle avait les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux d'Elena, Mary n'avait pas cédé. Elle tenait à apporter sa contribution financière au fonctionnement de leur petite famille. Elle se sentait tellement redevable à l'égard d'Amélia, qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle avait quelque peu hésité lorsque la jeune femme lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez elle. Malgré son aide précieuse au moment de la naissance d'Elena, elle ignorait tout d'elle. Mais devant l'urgence de sa situation et son désir d'élever le bébé, elle avait accepté.

" Ce sera provisoire, le temps de trouver du travail et un logement. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre générosité."

Amélia avait entièrement réaménagé le petit appartement qu'elle occupait. Elle avait laissé sa chambre à Mary et Elena, installant un berceau près du lit. Quant à elle, elle s'était aménagé un petit espace dans le salon, comme lorsqu'elle partageait les appartements de Mikana sur Doulos. Si Mary avait dans un premier temps était gênée par les aménagements et les dépenses engagées par Amélia, elle s'était vite posé des questions. Comment la jeune femme avait-elle pu réaliser ces transformations en si peu de temps ? Et elle doutait fortement que son salaire suffise à payer tout l'équipement nécessaire à l'accueil d'Elena. Même si cela faisait courir un grand risque à Mary et à son bébé, Amélia s'était résolue à lui avouer la vérité.

" Une quoi ?"

" Völva. Je suis une völva. Une sorte de magicienne si tu préfères."

A voir l'air mi dubitatif mi effrayé de Mary, Amélia avait préféré lui montrer.

" Tu es un extraterrestre, c'est ça ?"

Il avait fallu pas mal de temps et beaucoup d'explications pour que Mary comprenne qui était réellement Amélia et d'où elle venait.

" Si tu es reine, pourquoi vis-tu ici et non pas dans ton beau château entouré de domestiques ?"

Amélia éludait toujours cette question.

" Qui s'occuperait de vous, si j'étais dans mon beau château ?"

Mary n'insistait jamais, c'était l'une de ses qualités. Malgré son désir de comprendre, elle ne dépassait jamais les limites imposées par Amélia. La jeune femme ne voulait pas lui parler de Loki, mieux valait qu'elle ignore son existence. Sa vie était désormais dédiée aux autres, Elena et Mary en tête.

En journée, elle partageait son temps entre le dispensaire et la formation dispensée par l'hôpital. Le soir, elle s'occupait d'Elena pendant l'absence de sa mère. Le bébé était rapidement devenu un charmant petit poupon, grandissant à vue d'œil. A six mois à peine, elle parcourait tous les recoins de l'appartement à quatre pattes.

Le pouce dans la bouche, la fillette s'était endormie en observant le ciel étoilé qu'Amélia avait créé au dessus de son lit. En douceur, elle prit le petit corps chaud pour le déposer dans le lit. La fillette grogna un peu pour la forme mais le sommeil reprit rapidement le pas. La jeune femme s'éloigna à pas de velours et referma la porte. Ce geste accomplit, elle s'autorisa à s'affaler dans le canapé. Frottant sa nuque douloureuse, elle se remémora sa longue journée.

" Amélia ? Amélia ? Réveille toi, tu fais un cauchemar."

La jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut. Dans la pénombre du salon, elle mit un instant à reconnaître Mary. Elle essuya machinalement la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front. Des flashs désagréables lui revenaient en mémoire : des hommes lourdement armés, des cris de femme, des lamentations sur des tombes fraichement creusées. Bien malgré elle, des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Mary s'assit aussitôt près d'elle, la prenant maternellement dans ses bras.

" Là, là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar."

Amélia se garda bien de la contredire : comment lui expliquer que l'horreur de ses rêves pouvait devenir la réalité de demain ? Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'elle n'avait plus subi la loi de sa vie onirique. La voilà qui la frappait de plein fouet. Amélia ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa vie de völva était désormais derrière elle, elle voulait désormais devenir un médecin émérite pour aider les autres. Elle savait que ce savoir couplé à ses capacités de guérisseuse était un don trop précieux pour être gâché. Malgré son angoisse et la peur qui tordait son estomac, elle se força à sourire et ravala ses sanglots.

" Le service s'est bien passé ?"

Mary eut un sourire énigmatique avant d'éclater de rire.

" Il y a ce garçon, il vient tous les soirs. Le patron dit que c'est pour me voir."

Le regard rêveur, la jeune femme s'affala dans le fond du canapé. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive inquiétude.

" Tu lui as parlé ?"

" Non. Enfin juste pour le boulot."

La völva hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle sentait bien que Mary n'était pas indifférente à la cour que lui faisait manifestait ce garçon. Elle n'allait pas lui en jeter la pierre. Après tout, elle était jeune, jolie et intelligente, elle méritait sa part de bonheur. Mary se redressa soudain et posa sa tête sur le dos que lui opposait Amélia.

" Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te quitterais pas."

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme sourit. Elle savait bien que cela n'était pas vrai, un jour Mary et Elena prendraient leur envol, seules ou accompagnées.

" Il est tard."

Mary enleva sa tête et regarda son amie se lever lentement. Elle la savait préoccupée et inquiète. Elle écouta l'eau que faisait couler Amélia dans la salle de bain, puis elle repensa à ce garçon.

ooOoo

Mary grommela. Le soleil filtrait à peine derrière les rideaux. Elle écrasa l'oreiller sur sa tête pour atténuer le bruit des coups sur la porte d'entrée. Si elle attendait suffisamment longtemps l'importun finirait bien par partir. Le gazouillement d'Elena lui fit ouvrir un œil. Debout dans son lit, le visage entourée de boucles blondes de la fillette lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Vaincue, Mary s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa l'enfant.

" Allons voir qui ose nous réveiller un samedi matin à une heure si matinale !"

Les coups sur la porte ne faiblissaient pas.

" Voilà voilà, j'arrive !"

Elle attrapa un châle pour couvrir ses épaules nues et tourna la clé dans la serrure. La surprise se mua sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit le visiteur. Le visage rond et imberbe, de la barbe au crâne, les vêtements orange et rouge, sans parler des sandales ouvertes en plein hiver londonien. Mary bafouilla un vague bonjour. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce moine bouddhiste ? L'homme semblait visiblement surpris de la voir, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là. Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre elle et Elena. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

" Bonjour, je venais voir Amélia. Est-elle là je vous prie ?"

Mary secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le moine sembla étonné puis suspicieux.

" Que fait-elle dehors à cette heure un samedi matin ?"

La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement, elle n'ignorait rien de l'horaire.

" A l'hôpital pour un stage de perfectionnement. Vous savez, pour ses cours de médecine."

Le moine ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Pouvez-vous lui dire que Wong est passé. Qu'elle vienne dès qu'elle le pourra me rendre visite au Manoir."

Il s'inclina rapidement et repartit comme il était venu. Mary le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle ignorait comment Amélia avait connu ce moine. Sans chercher davantage à comprendre elle referma la porte, Elena réclamait son petit-déjeuner.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, Amélia frissonnait. Décidément le temps londonien n'avait rien à voir avec la douceur estivale d'Asgard. Elle monta péniblement les trois étages de l'immeuble. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, elle avait effectué un stage dans le service oncologie de l'hôpital. La souffrance dégagée par la trentaine de patients lui avait donné la nausée. Compatissante, l'infirmière l'avait rassurée.

" C'est l'un des services les plus difficiles."

Amélia avait hoché la tête et ravalé la bile coincée au fond de sa gorge. Tout la journée, elle avait mobilisé son pouvoir pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par la douleur, l'angoisse et la peur de ces gens. La plupart était condamnée, ils n'étaient là que pour des soins palliatifs dans l'attente d'une fin prochaine. C'était sans doute ce qui avait été le plus dur pour Amélia, elle s'était revue, bien des années plus tôt, auprès de Donnalina et du village midgardien touché par la peste. Rien ne lui avait semblé pire que son impuissance à les soulager, physiquement ou moralement. La puissante magicienne qu'elle était avait rapidement été ramenée à la dure réalité de la vie et de la mort. Elle soupira en gravissant les dernières marches. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression morbide d'angoisse qui la suivait depuis son départ de l'hôpital. Elle songea à Mary et à la petite Elena qui devaient l'attendre avec impatience. Ce soir, comme tous les samedi soir, c'était soirée pizza. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de l'appartement, un flash la submergea. Elle tourna précipitamment la clé dans la serrure et entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

" Mary ?"

Elle alluma le plafonnier. Aucune réponse. Sans prendre le temps d'ôter ses chaussures et son manteau mouillé, elle s'avança jusqu'à la chambre : vide. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits dans la salle de bain. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, elle ouvrit franchement la porte. Mary poussa un cri de vierge effarouchée. Elle était dans le bain avec Elena.

" Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !"

Amélia s'excusa platement.

" L'appartement était dans le noir, j'ai appelé mais personne n'a répondu. Je me suis inquiétée ..."

Mary lui fit un sourire d'excuse, Elena en profita pour l'éclabousser, babillant de joie. Amélia referma doucement la porte, pour les laisser profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Elle enviait parfois leur relation, et la parfaite harmonie qui semblait régner entre elle. Mary savait toujours de quoi Elena avait besoin, elle était capable de consoler le moindre de ses pleurs, elle était faite pour être mère. Amélia se demandait si elle le serait un jour. Elle haussa les épaules et enleva son manteau pour le suspendre devant le radiateur. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se trouve un compagnon. Cette idée la taraudait plus souvent qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Depuis que Mary lui avait avoué la cour dont elle était l'objet, en réalité. Elle repensait à Giovanni, à sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude qu'elle avait ressenti en sa présence. Elle avait envie de connaître cela à nouveau, mais aucun des hommes qu'elle avait croisé n'avait retenu son attention, pas plus qu'elle n'avait attiré la leur. Une serviette autour d'elle, Mary fit son entrée dans le salon. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, Amélia la questionna.

" Pepperoni chorizo, comme d'hab' ?"

La jeune femme lui fit signe de raccrocher.

" Un homme est venu ce matin, il voulait te voir."

Tout sang quitta instantanément le visage d' Amélia, les traits de Loki s'imposèrent immédiatement à son esprit.

" A-t'il dit qui il était et ce qu'il voulait ?"

Mary séchait négligemment ses cheveux avec une serviette de toilette.

" Il ressemblait à une sorte de moine, tu sais ceux vêtu de grands draps orange et rouge. Il a dit s'appeler Wong."

Bien malgré elle, Amélia poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

" Il voulait que tu ailles le voir dès que possible au Manoir."

Le visage de la jeune femme s'obscurcit aussitôt. Wong n'était pas du genre à faire des visites de courtoisie. Mary était repartie dans la chambre mettre Elena en pyjama. Amélia reposa le téléphone. Elle attrapa son manteau et le sécha magiquement. Près du récepteur, elle posa en évidence quelques billets sur le menu pizza. Quand Mary reparut, elle était déjà partie.


End file.
